Log Horizon: Duet Worlds
by Auto-nin13
Summary: Living between two worlds was normal for Naruto. But, when an Expansion turns his life upside down in both worlds, he has to try everything he can to keep Konoha and Akiba afloat amongst the changes now making both worlds have the same laws of nature. Can he managed to protect all he can about with all the problems piling up or will the stress finally make him snap? Post Weekly
1. Chapter 1

Authornote- Howdy everyone. This is the official second Log Horizon x Naruto crossover and is going to only be on FFNet till I finish it. Doesn't have the same impressive buffer I have on Alien Chronicles, but have it set up with enough of a buffer to try posting it. It's kind of the result of my brain being too focused on the Log Horizon universe and unable to work on my other planned fanfiction. For those who don't like genderbending in Alien Chronicles, there is no genderbending in this story outside canon. I am aiming to post on Fridays weekly like Alien Chronicles, but giving a heads up that I am allowing myself flexible with posting this and may shifted it to every fortnight(two weeks). Well, hope you all enjoy this chapter. Auto out.**  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first attempt at a journal or is this an autobiography? And for pen is program to record my thoughts. Sorry about that. However, I have decided to document everything I can remember from the very beginning to present. Well, more of a summary now considering my ability to remember names and dates are quite horrific. Makes me ponder how I gotten and keep my title of the Wandering Scholar.<strong>

**Now, I actually remember my "birth" quite well. Probably because once I gotten older and experienced enough, I realized how queer it was. I was born roughly 150 PW. I vaguely remember seeing ruins before a flash and I was on the island of ****Formosa****: the birthplace of all Adventurers. I was different from other Adventurers, who were born in bodies ranging from pre-teens to full on adults. I was born in a small toddler's body, though I would have probably been born a baby if the world see fit to match both bodies I have right off the bat.**

**My first few years were a whirlpool of issues. For starters, I couldn't even understand what anyone was saying. Even of the People of the Land's tongue seemed like gibberish and odd sounds. Mostly due to I was brand new to the world, no experience, memories, or skills. The only thing I could understand was motions people did to show me something and the menu system. It took me months to figure out everything I was supposed to do at Formosa, what I found later from other Adventurer's to be the tutorial.**

**Once finished and gestured to go to the statue I later found out to be the Intercity Transport Gates, I discovered why Adventurer's called Formosa a tutorial. The Land of Wen was not very kind to Half-Alvs. Their fury doubled with finding I am the only one of my kind: a living, breathing Alv. My life was filled with hardship, being illiterate and mute adding to it. Only when I meet with a Lander and they fussed at me enough for the quest to appear in my menu system did I sometimes figure out what they wanted.**

**Then, I stumbled onto the Cradle of the Stars, my Mastre having found me wounded from some very angry Landers who stopped just before my hit points hit zero. That was the turning point of my life with discovering solace with my half-blooded kin: the Half-Alvs. My Mastre was a very stern and quiet, barely speaking at all except for teaching or giving an order. She was an excavator, travelling to explore ruins and dig up their mysteries. She even managed to get to the Land of Wen through Fairy Rings from her home continent of Yamato. Only later did I discover why she made me her pupil even though well known by other groups in the Cradle of the Stars to be a pure hermit and preferred to be completely alone. With thinking about it, my Mastre never gave me her name nor did I look at her name in the status bar. I simply called her Mastre or Teacher since all she only called me Pupil till the end.**

**It was through my Mastre did I learn to speak and write the language many of the People of the Land shared. As well as many other languages including all the Alv Codex, a seemingly natural affinity of anyone with Alv blood. It made my job of exploring deep in the ruins easier as I could recode the circuits that controlled magic locks and traps. I earned many things, though as soon as I learned to speak, my Mastre rarely spoke much at all. History, politics, economics, technology, magic: I absorbed the knowledge like a sponge. However, at that time, I was still naive on what Adventurers and Landers were.**

**It was just a few years after becoming her pupil, did my Mastre began to go senile. She was not as mad as a hatter as I heard some Adventurers' called it, but it was still frightening. She would forget things, even shout at me with not recognizing me before apologizing with sometimes having attacked me. It was through healing spells that I realized she was ill, but it was oddly an illness that could not be cured by class circuits or by medicine. I vigorously searched for a cure before thinking she would be alright with finding from a doctor her illness was killing her. She called me Son on her death bed, apologizing for making me suffer before passing and turning to light. I waited for days by the Cathedral in the city of Big Apple where she died. It was only after a month did I fully realize the truth between Adventurers and Landers: only Adventurers revived when killed, not Landers. It was only then did I discover the curse that was immortality I was burdened with.**

**I went into a deep depression, diving into any book I could find on resurrection spells and such for my hopes to be dashed. It was around this time that I realized the odd dreams I had were not dreams. Every time I slept, I woke up in another world. Just like my birth, I could not understand what people were saying. However, this time I knew why: I was just a baby, or was it toddler with how old I was then?**

**As I explored more of my world of Theldisa, the more I grew in the other world. Once I learned to speak, did I come to realize the drastic differences between the two worlds. And prayed that I could truly die through becoming a ninja. Well, not before enjoying my life there to the fullest with realizing my Mastre would not want me to be all broody. With realizing wallowing away in ruins and libraries would get me nowhere, I became a Mastre myself. Though, I quickly found much of my pupils could not keep up with me, leaving me for another Mastre. Which I was glad they did before I realize the vast divide of power between Adventurers and Landers. I lost a pupil in a dungeon, causing my depression to come back as a mighty storm.**

**I also lapsed in the other world. I went mute and rarely ate. If the leader of the village had not intervened and got me helped, I would have most likely died then and met both my Mastre and dead pupil in the afterlife right then. However, I slowly moved on, realizing I still had a life to live. Though those years were up and down as I took on more pupils, some keeping up with me and becoming successful engineers, evacuators, scholars, and such. Others died of various reasons, sometimes foolishly following me into dangerous parts of the dungeons and ruins before I cleared them of monsters and traps.**

**I stopped taking on pupils when it became too much for me. Immortality may have kept my body from dying, but my soul and mind kept suffering from regret. Mostly due to my horrible memory rarely allowing me to remember the dead's names. I moved from the Land of Wen and began to travel like a true Adventurer. It was also then that I began to see even Adventurers were not almighty against monsters and the most prized vast of knowledge were guarded by beasts no single Adventurer could hope to defeat alone. It was only at this point I finally made an effort to speak to my fellow Adventurers.**

**Many Landers always said I was weird. Though, I did not take it as an insult. I was the only Adventurer who expressed emotions and would speak to anyone. A normal Adventurer only speak to Landers who needed a quest or something of the like done. Always emotionless and like puppets. Which was quite the opposite from their speaking patterns when I spoke to Adventurers and began to join parties and raids to dig deeper into the ruins and dungeons. They may all seem emotionless, but the Adventurers did have emotions.**

**As I spent more time with the Adventurers, I came to understand how the world works. The Adventurers were really puppets, but their puppeteers did not realize it. Instead, they thought they were planning a magical game. One that allowed them to act as a hero, never realizing they were really fighting monsters and protecting the Landers. In many ways, I find the system cruel, yet brilliant for facing the never-ending waves of monsters the Landers faced. By making the puppeteers think the Adventurer's they were controlling were game pieces, they never realize the horrors of Theldisa or ever become depressed... Okay, some do get depressed with failing quests, but kept the burden of death from being known by the Adventurers.**

**Even with finding the system cruel, I took full advantage of it. After figuring it out, I used quests to be a Mastre to Half-Alv Adventurers. Somewhere around this time, my name suddenly began to be known everywhere by both Landers and Adventurers. The Landers often calling me the Black Sheep Adventurer or Wandering Scholar. The Adventurers calling me Supervillain or Soul Crushing Sniper for reasons that took a while for me to understand.**

**However, things in my other life that I went to when I slept went downhill. Much like when I try to explain to the Adventurers the truth of Theldisa and themselves, I was mocked by my peers and the adults of the village I lived in for trying to tell them the truth. "Stop lying." "Would you grow up?" "What nonsense are you speaking of, boy?" Those were just the nicer responses I gotten from both Adventurers and others. The Adventurers and Landers of Theldisa thought my life where ninja exist was fake. The villagers of Konohagaure thought my life in Theldisa was fake. As much as I hated to take defeat, I stopped trying to convince both worlds they existed to the other.**

**Then I met my current pupil, Shiroe. An Enchanter who was quite a loner. I could not leave him alone with seeing him try to fight alone. I knew how hard it is to survive first thing as a supporting class and decided to show him the ropes. We quickly became brothers or even father and son to the point I finally settled a little in the Adventurer's city Akihabara in Yamato. More like a base than a home, but it allowed Shiroe to easily find me if he needed something. A fact, sadly, other Adventurers and Landers also could used to their advantage. Shiroe is the only person I still try to convince at least the truth about Adventurers. Still no luck with getting him to believe me. However, it was through Shiroe I finally found someone who did believe me. Though, I don't know if I am grateful or somewhat scarred with meeting Kanami and the Debauchery Tea Party. Though the craziness of that group helped me through the rough times I was having in the other world. However, things calmed down once the Tea Party was disbanded and good thing as the College in Tsukuba wanted more of my research and pushing some of their work on my back.**

**And, that brings me to present day. I live my life as an adventure filled scholar. Part of the reason I still keep digging in ruins is to figure out where I came from. The only clues I have is the ruins I saw a glimpse when I was born and my very odd subclass simply called "Bot." From what the Adventurers told me what a Bot was, I can at least rule out I was a natural born Alv.**

**Oh, just realized during this monologue writing, I forgot to give some important information. Even though this document is mainly for my eyes only. My name in this world of Theldisa is Na. My class is Bard even though I spend way too much time with my nose in books and dungeons to really play music. Though, I can do so and trying to play more to help relax. Ah, since I mentioned the other world, might as well write down my name from there. In the other world that I have yet to find having a name, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I live in Konohagakure within the Land of Fire. I am still trying to become a ninja in that world, where no monsters roam and those who fight for the normal folks are just as mortal as them. Good thing I gotten good at avoiding death, hence one of the reasons I am starting this journal. Starting afterwards is my day to day entries written by the experimental item I have made. Amazing what being one of the few people able to be a coder can do.**

"Finished!" A preteen boy groaned, closing a somewhat good size tome once the pen float off the page it was on and into its ink well. He leaned his head back, the glow from the fireplace making his blond hair seem like a lively fire. "Who knew writing about one's life could be so hard." Naruto groaned, melting in his favorite chair. His private study dancing with shadows thanks to the deep glow of the crystal above showing it was night time and the fames helping to keep the study warm conflicting.

"Busy working, Archmage?" Naruto looked to the shadows, seeing a slightly hunched over man standing there. His face barely illuminated by either light source.

"Not at all Re Gan, though you can call me by my name. Archmage makes me sound quite old." Naruto chucked, smiling at the meek Elf that stepped out of the shadows. "What might be the student of a sage want with me?"

"I see you still consider me a student even with taking on the title of my master," Re Gan sighed, shrugging at Naruto.

"You're still at least a couple of years too young to be a sage, Re Gan." Naruto groaned, getting up and plucking a bottle of wine off some books. "Do you want a drink to warm you up? My home is very drafty even in the warm months."

"Don't mind if I do." Re Gan chimed, watching as Naruto poured the deep red liquid into two worn out tea cups. Re Gan took the glass Naruto offered and took a sip. "I have been looking deeper into the research my teacher and I was working on. I noticed my teacher had left notes from listening to you."

"Ah, yes. He believed I knew more on continent and world class magic with being an Alv. Sadly, that is something even I have little information on outside the conditions needed to be met to do such things." Naruto sighed before swallowing his whole cup of wine in one gulp. "The fact we get a minor world class circuit or spells every once in a while is quite amazing, not that it can surpass the World Fractions."

"There is smaller world spells to the World Fractions?" Re Gan asked, an excited smile creeping across his lips as he tapped his fingers together.

"Yes. Though, you could say they are done by a force akin to deities." Naruto said, pouring himself more wine. "In fact, one such circuit is suppose to happen soon if I remember the rumors."

"You can predict these spells?" Re Gan asked with glee. "How can you do that? Oh, if only I can study such changes."

"The Adventurers know of these circuits I am referring to. They are called Expansions. Smaller ones of that are called Patches. The effects are usually minor, refining the systems in place. However, I heard the next one will be a big one to where even you could see the effects. My pupil will be coming in a few weeks to talk to me what he found out." Naruto sighed before looking at the fire. "Not that you might want to see it. Most of it is to keep the Adventurers' attention to this world to do their job."

"Fascinating," Re Gan chimed, slightly blushing with how happy he was. "Could assist me in studying this event? You're help would be great."

"Sadly, the instant the Expansion hits, I get swamped with raiding requests. However, the nobles are planning to have their conference in future. I'll bring my records of past Expansions and Patches along with this next one for you to see. You might be able to see some details I missed in the organizing mess I go through every Expansion." Naruto said, chuckling at how excited the shady man was. "Again, even I can't even see the effects of the spells and circuits due to it's not done exactly on the world. It would be great to see the process. I mean, we are the few specialists on major magic outside the more common types of magic."

"Indeed. Ah, Archma-I mean, Na, have you sensed the increase of mana in the air?" Re Gan asked, smirking at Naruto.

"Ah, yes. The buildup. Always gives me a headache before fully unleashing with the Expansion." Naruto chuckled, realizing why the young sage was gitty. "Calm down, Re Gan. Most of the changes are in dungeons and ruins, so unless you want another pants wetting..."

"Ah, no. Thank you for the warning." Re Gan said, his face becoming pale. Though, his smile wasn't affected by the bad news.

"Thought so." Naruto smiled at Re Gan. _Though, I ponder when Shiroe will come. It's been a while since I seen him._ Naruto thought, offering more wine to the Sage of Mirror Lake.


	2. Chapter 2

Authornote: Howdy, everyone. Just a quick authornote. Starting next week I have some business to do and I don't know if I will be losing my access to the internet while doing this job. I have it set up to where a friend can post for me, but I just wanted to give a heads up as I will have no idea what will be going on till the first few days next week. Hence telling you all now as I have no idea if I can give a heads up before I know what is going on. If I don't lose my internet or this job is short, I will have a short authornote next week to announce it, though if I still have to do the job, my posting schedule might change due to it as well. However, hope you all enjoy this chapter! Auto out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way.

* * *

><p>A gentle breeze whistled through the crops and their beds, making the droplets from the watering can sway. It gave a nice break from the warming rays of the sun beginning to get it's Summer bite.<p>

"Ah, another lovely day in Akiba," Naruto chimed, enjoying the bits of wind that managed to get past the black feathery like robe he wore. The goggles around his neck clacking as he moved. He carefully watered the delicate flowers sitting in the growing area, a long room with netting over the holes in the walls where windows was once there. Hundreds of flowers and plants happily growing in large built up beds.

"Hm… I might want to use my next slot for the Carpenter subclass." Naruto sighed, looking at the room's structure. Even though the structure of the room was still stable, cracks and signs of wear were showing. "Winter took it's toll on my home this year. I hope for no typhoons or I might have to invest in a new home." Naruto said, continuing with his gardening.

"Still working, Na?" Naruto looked to the side, seeing an emotionless man with a white cape and glasses walk up.

"Ah, Shiroe, good to see you," Naruto chimed, looking back at the flowers. "Marriage season is coming up for much of Akiba. Thankfully, it looks like my farm will survive the coming storm, but I need to keep these rare ones well taken care of or else they might not survive. They are important for my research and research funds."

"I see. Florists can earn a lot of Gold with growing the rare flowers. I am amazed there isn't more of them on this floor." Shiroe said, his head barely moving around to look around.

"That's due to I am an Adventurer, just like you," Naruto scowled from behind the collar of his mantle. "Even with mounts and ports, I am sometimes forced to stay away from my home from weeks on ends for raids and such. Hiring proper help to keep my farm going takes a lot out of my pocketbooks just to keep meager assets alive. Hence I try to have break periods like this to just work my farm myself. Great for meditating."

"More like keeping yourself busy," Shiroe chuckled, though his face remained emotionless. "You wanted to hear about the expansion pack rumors?"

"Ah, yes. Let me finish this row." Naruto said, humming along as he speed up his watering a little. "Sorry about calling you out if you were busy. I just want to get a head start on my data collecting. Kind of the big reason for this break this time around."

"Always such a bookkeeper. I always wonder how you have all this time, Mr. Busy Body." Shiroe said, watching as Naruto put the watering can down and walked towards the bluish hair mage. "You're a NEET through and though with how much time you have on your hands."

"I'm not a busy body. My job is to be an Adventurer. Though, I wish I could log out like you when I want to rest. Would have saved me from some very awkward situations. The only thing I have similar to you puppeteers is I live two lives." Naruto sighed, leading the mage into the deeper part of his home. "Though, managed to pass the exam and now I have work in my other life. So, kind of can't keep calling me a NEET, Shiroe."

"That's good, but that means you won't be able to play Elder Tales as much anymore." Shiroe said, a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

"Dammit. Don't you listen to anything I have told you over the years. I live here in Theldesia as much as I live in the other world I am from. The only difference will be my sleep schedule will be changing up." Naruto sighed, snapping his fingers for odd candlesticks to instantly light up with orbs of light with entering a large, messy library. One of Naruto's many libraries tuck away within his home that he would escape into to do research or relax.

"Yet, for someone who has the time to turn background art into an actual zone, you sure keep it messy." Shiroe sighed, not that his face showed his disappointment.

"This background art is my home! And you're home is probably the same, right," Naruto grinned, getting a grunt out of the mage. "Thought so. Let me find my catalog first before we get started." Naruto said, sitting down at a table and pulling out a large book and opening it. "Alright, so what new stuff have you learned about the new Expansion coming. I heard it's called Novasphere Pioneers or something like that?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the mage before he began to talk.

Theldesia, a world that was once shattered and brought back together millennia ago. A world that lost all it's history past roughly 300 years ago when a horrific war created the current world Naruto lived in as Na. In this world, the people of eight races who lived off the land were known as the People of the Land. Due to the horrific war with the monsters known as Demi-Humans, the People of the Land were almost wipe out.

However, the People of the Land's prayers were answered in the form of the Precursors and Adventurers appearing. The Adventurers were very strong and had immortal bodies that revived after being killed. It was only with the Adventurers that could balance the current world as they were able to keep monsters, which could also revive, at bay and under control to where the People of the Land could live. Though, many of the People of the Land never noticed the changes in their lands or the monsters when a spell Naruto knew as an Expansion or it's smaller cousin Patch happened. However, Naruto could see why as many of the changes were focused on purely monsters and Adventurers.

"I see. The level cap is rising and a whole boatload of new changes," Naruto groaned, but kept on writing. "I will be reworking my library big time. Especially if they decide to make overhauls on raid bosses. Though, that's kind of expected if they are jumping the cap to 100."

"True. However, you could be like everyone else and look up the game guides instead of using word of mouth to get all the information." Shiroe said, motioning to the books with a flat faces. "I mean, this isn't real. It's just pixels and data. You are a well known vet of 12, going on 13 years in Elder Tales, so I am getting a little worried about your future if you been playing this game so much to the point even the developers have flavor text and back story on you in the game."

Naruto simply gave a somber smile to his emotionless friend, "Shiroe, as I always keep repeating and will probably keep doing so, what you see as these pixels and data is real life for me. This so called game of Elder Tales you speak of is just the controls for you to control your Adventurers' bodies. Pretty damn clever system considering what I deal with being rez as an Adventurer. Though, I can get whoever or whatever set up this system in the first place would rather you all think it is a game." Naruto sighed, looking over the books in his library.

Then again, I am the black sheep of the Adventurers. Naruto thought, letting his anger sizzle out. Shiroe did not deserve his anger nor did the other Adventurers. It was just how things were. It took Naruto a long time to come to accept it. Especially with realizing the reason the world is set up in such a cruel, somewhat illogical way.

"Oh, yeah, tomorrow, you think you could spare some time for a quest with me?" Shiroe asked as Naruto worked on making piles with his books, sorting what he needed out and such on the table. "A good Druid would be nice."

"I'm a Bard. Though, if I had the choice of choosing my class again, I would have been an Enhancer like you. The Bard spells cast time take too long for my taste!" Naruto huffed, not even looking up from his books.

"This coming from someone who leveled to the max several subclasses," Shiroe sighed, a slight chuckle coming from his lips. "I'm referring to the arch-type of Druid, not the class. Players with a good mix of offensive, defensive, and support spells will get called a Druid no matter the class. Or in your case, combined class and subclass."

"Yeah, yeah. What cha need me to do? Kiting? Or just push me right off a cliff into a dungeon like the old days of the Tea Party as the decoy and scout?" Naruto sighed, looking at Shiroe with a blunt expression.

"No. It's just a pretty average quest. I thought it would be fun to spend time with a friend when new expansion being released." Shiroe said, though letting out a sheepish laugh. "Can't friends party together without issues?"

"And this is coming from the Villain in Glasses,"Naruto chimed with a grin, "Though, no problem. In fact, I might tell you of the other world I live in once I meet my sensei."

"Your sensei?" Shiroe asked, a bit of confusion in his voice. "Didn't you pass the graduation exam?"

"Yeah. But, now I am just an apprentice if I had to put it terms you could understand and believe. The next step is being assigned to a sensei to keep expanding on our skills. Much like you are my pupil and I am your Mastre" Naruto said before shrugging, "Though, if I told you what I was going to be doing in the other world, then you'll just say I was making the whole thing up."

"With how much you are into role playing, I would not be surprised," Shiroe said as Naruto heard the faint sound of a bell ringing.

"Oh, time for me to wake up on the other side." Naruto chimed, stretching his arms out before laying his head on the table. "Night." Naruto said, closing his eyes and warm darkness engulf him.

The sound of the bell grew loud as Naruto reopened his eyes, finding himself laying in a bed. "Heh heh," Naruto grinned, slapping his hand down onto his bedside alarm clock. "I just realized how great today is going to be! I get to learn who my Jounin-sensei is and there's the Expansion that will happen once I sleep tonight and return to Theldisa."

Naruto leapt out of his bed, rushing into the bathroom. "Need to be nicely groomed today as it's a big day! The first day of truly being a Genin!" Naruto chimed, turning on the water to wash his face and teeth. However, he stopped and looked at his reflection in the mirror. With focusing, menus came up to show his status: Uzumaki Naruto Lv. 16 Class ?.

My menus are acting up? Naruto thought, getting his toothbrush and brushing his teeth, The screens before him buzzed with static, seemingly shifting back and forth between his status bar of Uzumaki Naruto and his status bar of Na, the Lv. 90 Bard. Maybe it is do to due the Expansion setting up? I never seen status bars overlaying before...It doesn't matter to me. Especially now that I am a ninja. Naruto thought, continuing on with his grooming habits before donning his favorite orange jumpsuit.

Nowhere as comfy as my robes, but it's the best I will get in this world for now. Naruto through, touching his goggles he always wore. However, he then looked at the hitai-ate right next to them. "Ah, heh heh. Old habits die hard." Naruto chuckled, picking up the headband and tying around his forehead. "Need new goggles since those old ones will cover up my headband."

He stopped by the mirror in his bathroom one more time, checking to see if his headband was on straight. "Finally, I am really getting to the adventures on this side… Though, if I die here, would I still be alive as Na on the other side?" Naruto sheepishly laughed before shaking his head and walking out of the bathroom. Then I just need to avoid dying. I gotten pretty good with wanting to avoid Rez Lag as Na. Though, after living such an eventful life as Na, there's no way I am just going to sit safely away from the adventures as the ninja Uzumaki Naruto! Naruto thought, grabbing his wallet and keys before running out his door to the academy.

Naruto hummed one of the songs he learned from the People of the Land. He was still quite happy with finally defeating the cloning jutsu that always failed on him. Not his fault since it seems even with some of his skills carried over, the Bunshin no Jutsu would not work for him. Since ninjutsu was a whole new beast compared to what Landers referred to as spells, Naruto was only at best able to figure out the problem. Which the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu solved even though he did not expect to learn why he was discriminated in this world while finding a little adventure.

Ah, that's right! With how excited I been, I been forgetting to write in my journal on this side! Naruto thought, before smiling. I'll just write all I experienced on this world in the last few days in a summary later... Oh, I need to see if I can code the same pen on this world. Would help big time considering paperwork and me don't mix... And give one to the Old Man as I know his pain quite well. Naruto chuckled, getting strange looks from people before they ignored them. It was a commonplace stereotype Naruto knew about him; that he was Konoha's loony. Now loony Jinchuriki with what he had learned. He would prove them wrong with becoming Hokage and showing them the true wisdom of an archmage. Especially one who specialized in battles and politics, much to Naruto's displeasure.


	3. Chapter 3

Authornote: Well, got good news and bad news. Good news, from the look of things, the business I had won't be an issue against my posting. Bad news, my router is deciding to be a pain. Hence posting Friday's chapters today in case it keeps up it's random periods of internet and no internet access. If this looks to be a long term problem, then my posting schedule might change due to I might have to result to using internet in town. I usually go either Monday, Wednesdays, or Thursdays. However, I am still planning to post on Friday, but wanted to get at least this weeks chapter up in case I don't make it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way.

* * *

><p>"Agh! I can't believe it!" Naruto roared, making the shrine maiden dressed girl and samurai dress boy standing next to Shiroe look at him with blank faces. "I have to take another test and it has over a 60% chance of failure!"<p>

"Ah, that sucks," Shiroe said, though his voice sounding a bit confused. "Though, that's kind of overkill considering you failed the first test two times already. Right?"

"I know!" Naruto cried, "And the party I am in is possibly the worst! It even makes some of the bad ones I went through wipes with seem like angels!"

"Wait party?" Naruto looked at the boy and girl. He saw the shrine maiden was a Kannagi named Minori and the boy was a Samurai named Touya. Both in their levels just about to break into the teens "Okay. You lost me, Na. Against my better judgement, explain," Shiroe sighed, pointing his staff at Naruto.

"Alright," Naruto sighed, "The test I just passed was to become a Genin in my village." Naruto started, explain his world a little.

As Uzumaki Naruto, he was born in the village of Konohagakure, one of the major ninja villages in the Elemental Countries. Ninja were one of the main form of military in the world he was from. Or at least for the Elemental Countries as there was not much information past those countries in his area. Each village had a system to teach students how to become ninja and once they passed a test, they would become Genin and begin their military duty as well as work up the ranks as they train and complete missions.

Well, at least, that was what Naruto remember from his classes. Which, his memory was not the best in a long shot. Hence now found himself with a second test and possibly the worst team to do it with. Why is that? Naruto knew it in an instant from how introductions went.

"Alright," A silver hair man said, crossing his arms as his only eye looked at Naruto and the two others with him. "Now, I would like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." Naruto looked closely at the man, pondering how he could deal with using his headband as an eye patch and having a mask over his lower face.

_The items he is using are low level, so the comfort issue is a bit... Heh heh._ Naruto sweated, remembering the time when he tried avoiding discriminate as Na through keeping his mouth covered like a ninja. That way people could not check his tongue for the marking that showed he was an Alv. It was a trait he shared with the Half-Alvs and the very reason the Half-Alvs existed. Naruto just wish it was less of a statement even now. Yet, masks and scarves did not do well for someone who switches weapons including musical instruments on the fly. Or was often pushed off cliffs. Naruto reflexively put his hand on his throat with remembering one unlucky time he died of asphyxiation via snagged scarf.

"Like what?" Naruto blinked, looking at his pink hair teammate Haruno Sakura.

"You, know. The usual. You're favorite thing, what you hate the most, dreams, ambitions, hobbies, and so on. Things like that." The man before them shrugged at them, amazing Naruto that the senior ninja had not fallen off the railing the way he was sitting on it.

_But, he in the 50s, making him roughly ANBU level if I remember how the levels rank here in Konoha. _Naruto thought, looking at his status screen. _So, his balance is properly really good. Though, still makes me nervous when I do that even at level 90. However… _Naruto let out a sigh. "Sensei, isn't it rude to ask us to introduce ourselves without introducing yourself first. It's common party etiquette."

"Party etiquette?" The man asked, raising his one eyebrow in confusion.

"Ignore the idiot. He speaks a lot of nonsense," Sakura said, glaring at Naruto. "Though, he's sort of right on the fact you're a complete stranger to us."

_But it really is party etiquette. Even proper raiding parties do the same thing to ensure good teamwork,_ Naruto frowned, _Though, hearing your crush call you an idiot and saying nonsense oddly hurts less than my friends saying it. Maybe I just gotten so used to it with my love life. But, back on topic, a team and a party is the same thing. I don't get the difference between the two for this world._

Naruto learned Lander's language first. Japanese and other Adventurer's languages came second. He still fought Kanji, in fact. However, much of his Japanese terms also came from other Adventurers and oddly did not match up to the ninja world's Japanese. It shocked Naruto considering ninja often worked in teams to complete missions just like Adventurers. Quests as dangerous as assassinate targets to delivering precious cargo needed good teamwork to be pulled off. Ninja had to understand similar strategies to the Adventurers, or so the books Naruto read in the academy showed.

"Ah, true. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm don't like talking about my likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business and I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi chimed, holding his hand up while eye smiling.

_Great. The leader of the party is a jackass._ Naruto thought, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Alright, your turn. Let's straight on the right," Kakashi pointed at Naruto.

"Right! I-"

"No! I'll start! Naruto last!" Sakura shouted, crossing her arms.

_Why the hell you make me last!_ Naruto comically cried in defeat. _Do you hate me that much! Come on! What deity of love have I angered for this?_

"O-kay," Kakashi said, a bit confused at the situation. "Then left it is. Right, Miss?"

"Yes. My name is Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is… Well, it's not a thing… Ah, Next, my dream…" All three males sweated when the shut her mouth and blushed. "I hate Naruto."

_Knew it! Come on! How freaking hard is it to get a girl in this world?_ Naruto slumped in disappointment, missing the last of Sakura's introduction. _My love life is a wreck on the other side to where I stopped trying. I just want to have a wife and family. Is that too hard to ask for, especially considering my reproductive prospects.  
><em>

"Okay. Next," Kakashi said, looking at the teammate sitting in the middle, Uchiha Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There is plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that is matters considering there is almost nothing I do like. It pointless to talk about dreams. That's just a word. However, I do have determination. I plan to restore my clan. As well there is someone I have sworn to kill." Sasuke said with a ice cold voice that matched his dark blue hair, deep and dark with anger.

_Ah, shit. What the hell? I got a whackjob on my team as well._ Naruto thought, looking at Sasuke with worry._ Also, what the hell are with these introductions!_

"Okay. Last, the nonsense-" Kakashi was not able to finish before Naruto stood up in annoyance.

"Dammit! These aren't introductions! It's all minor crap that is wasted air!" All three flinched at Naruto's shouting. "Alright! Here's a real intro! The name's Uzumaki Naruto and my level is 16. I am right now mostly a vanguard as a ninja, but have support skills in traps and sniping with a bow. I am still working on my vanguard skills with sniping and traps my stronger skills. Hence I am also better with bows and st-I mean, fists." Naruto caught himself before continuing. _Not wise to mention I can use magic. Especially with still working out the kinks since I can't make anything past battle class spells and circuits here without it looking very different to jutsu. Don't want to be forced to teach scripting and coding to people who don't want to learn the dangers of it like rebounds and bugs. That and scripting spells are a bitch in the middle of a battle._

"Right now, with my skills, I am proper guerrilla fighter, so I lack in defense and need cover for it. As for what I like, I like using hit and run tactics the best and I dislike being used as a decoy. Do not confuse my clothing for such. I wear these because they are durable and comfortable." Naruto huffed while crossing his arms. "My hobbies is keeping my equipment in top condition, gardening, and pulling pranks. My dream is to have a grand adventure with this life and become Hokage so everyone will acknowledge my existence." Naruto smiled with finishing his sentence and taking a deep breath from the long winded intro.

"Ah…" Naruto paled, seeing the stares he was getting. _What's with these looks? I mean, we are a freaking party, so we need to know each other weaknesses and strengths, right?_ Naruto thought, getting annoyed glares from Sakura and Sasuke as Kakashi reached into his hip pouch.

"You can use a bow?" Sasuke asked, his annoyance seeming not directed exactly at Naruto.

"Yeah. I just never used it in the academy as I was trying to work on my other skills. Hence trained with it outside of school." Naruto sighed, frowning as Sasuke went into brooding. _Great. I got a silent jackass along with a lazy one._

"Wait. Sensei, what are those?" Naruto looked back at Kakashi, seeing three sheets of papers Sakura was asking about.

"My copy of your academy files," Kakashi chimed, instantly making all three gap at him. "Naruto, can you tell me what should be Sasuke's and Sakura's roles in this team? From what you saw in the academy."

"Me?" Naruto asked, instantly becoming nervous as both his teammates looked at him. "Ah, alright. Sasuke is perfect for offensive front line. His combat skills are pretty damn good with throwing weapons and his fists, though I have no clue on what other weaponry he's good at that he has practiced outside the academy." Naruto said, crossing his arms in thought, "Even his jutsu works for him allowing him to give distance between him and the enemy if need be. His short falls are his stamina and support abilities. A long fight would be too much right now and with no means outside basic traps to take the enemies attention, Sasuke would take up too much aggro as a solo-fighter-"

"Aggro?" Kakashi asked, interrupting Naruto's long winded explanation.

"Getting the enemy's attention. If he had a good defense like armor and such, then I would say it is good. But Sasuke's specialty is speed when it comes to fighting. Heavy armor it is out. However, with his speed, Sasuke would be a good burst damage specialist, using his speed and stealth to get heavy damage blows and even killing the enemy in one blow." Naruto sighed, frowning in thought, "However, the drawback on this is his genjutsu is not as good as it needs to be to help support this. The upside of my specialization as a rear guard sniper can actually cover that by weakening enemies and keeping their attention away from Sasuke as he goes into the kill." Naruto pouted, giving an annoyed look.

"However, that is also why I want to get out of being purely a sniper as if things go wrong, getting Sasuke out of trouble would be tricky. Hence if I can become a guerrilla type fighter, being able to switch back and forth between front, middle, and rear guard would help keep Sasuke from getting in too much trouble" Naruto finished, looking at Sakura, though noticed the shocked face on Sasuke.

"Sakura at the moment has no offensive or defensive skills that are pass average," Naruto said before instantly sweating. _Ah, shit._

"Na-Ru-To." Sakura growled, glaring at him with a trembling fist ready to sock his face.

"Ah, don't take it the wrong way! Your specialties you can go to actually don't favor direct conflict. From what I heard the teachers said, you would be good at genjutsu. If what I looked up on medical ninjutsu, that also means you could be a very good with either or even both type of jutsu if you those routes." Naruto relaxed a little with Sakura holding her fist down, but still glaring at him. "Your high intelligence and current skills in jutsu make you better as a field monitor and operator or someone who purposely focuses on keeping an eye on the battle to give information than fighting directly in it."

"The drawback for both Sasuke and my builds is we have to focus on fighting and this makes it hard for us to keep our focus on the surroundings, especially if fighting multiple enemies. Having Sakura use her skills to hide and act as our eyes for the whole field would easily keep both of us out of trouble and even give us important details we would be missing if alone." Naruto said, getting into his lecture. "Combine that with either Sakura adding genjutsu to support us with messing with the enemy or getting healing skills and our party of three without Kakashi-sensei would be a good ambush and sabotage specialist group. At least ninja wise in skills and current level without considering personality dynamics." Naruto sighed, looking at Sakura and Sasuke. Now both were looking at him in a combination of horror and shock.

_What the hell is so shocking! We learned all this in the academy! I just have more experience in direct combat with this kind of stuff,_ Naruto thought before hearing Kakashi coughed. He looked at the amused Jounin._What are you so happy about?_

"And what about me if I was a part of the group?" Kakashi asked, pointing at himself.

"Other than being a leecher who does nothing in the party?" Naruto smirked, getting a confused, slightly hurt look from Kakashi. "You're level is clearly is that of ANBU and considering the balance you're showing and the fact the Old Man has final say on parties, you're an assassination or tracking specialist. That is a good sensei if the Hokage wants this to be a party specializing in such areas in his ranks."

"Wait, the Hokage makes the teams?" Sasuke asked, shock still in his voice.

"Yeah and I should have realized it sooner and could have possibly at least argued about it," Naruto groaned, "The Hokage has the final say on most official groups, hence we often would discuss party dynamics and such when I hanged around him." Naruto said before sweating with the studying eye he was getting from Kakashi. _This feeling. It's just like what I get from Shiroe when he is scheming._

"I take back what I said in the classroom," Kakashi hummed, eye smiling at Naruto. "I don't hate you. I love you."

"Huh?" Naruto just stared at Kakashi just like his teammates. "Y-You're a loli-con?"

"No. Not that kind of love." Kakashi chuckled, "And here I thought I would be getting a normal team. Instead of one prodigy, I get two."

"Two?" Sakura asked, still in confusion and horror at Kakashi earlier comment.

"Sasuke is Rookie of the Year. Sakura, you did best at tests, but Naruto is a prodigy in teamwork. Hence, unlike the others, you all seem to now have only a 50% chance of failure with the survival exercise compared to the others who have a 66% since only nine of the graduates of your class can become Genin." All three stood there in shock at their sensei.

"So, you have a 50% chance of failing passing compared to 66%?" Shiroe asked, the group of four walking through the forest outside Akiba. "Why are you complaining with having an edge of the competition?"

"I give it well over 66% due to the lovely fact I am paired with the guy with the lowest teamwork scores in the academy and the girl who I am trying to date, but seems to hate my guts. You guess how that's going to go? Wanna bet how fast it could become an almost wipe?" Naruto groaned, shaking his head. Naruto may have been the deadlast at the academy, but his experience of an Adventurer was a big plus for being a ninja past the classroom. He knew a lot of ways to die and just as many ways on how to keep a party together or know how a party would fall apart. But, that was only part of how battles work and Naruto understood that very well.

"Oh, bonus, after I talked to the Old Man, found out the real reason for the party. He's really putting his eggs in one basket with this." Naruto huffed, pointing one of his two marching baton like staffs at Shiroe. His cheeks puffed out in annoyance and anger. "I am not like you, a genius who can turn a turd of a party into something workable. I have no idea how I am going to complete this quest!"

"I would be pitying you if it was just you making it up to cover the real issues. Though, try talking to your co-workers. They might work with you if you stop roleplaying in real life." Shiroe chuckled, enjoying the seething glare he was getting from Naruto.

"Should have known you would not believe me." Naruto sighed, "Though, maybe I should be having you check your temperature. I can't believe the quest you were asking me on was to help out your new pupils. In fact, I don't know if I should kill you for not believing me or celebrating my own pupil has finally become a Mastre." Naruto looked back at the two kids. "So, how's this Grinch treating ya?"

"Shiroe-nii has been awesome! He really has helped us a lot!" Touya chimed, though his face stayed emotionless compared to excited voice.

"G-Grinch? Shiroe-san has been a very good mentor to us. I don't see how you could him see him as that." Minori said, her voice expressed the confusion her face did not show.

"I am not a Grinch," Shiroe said with annoyance.

"You usually are not this nice," Naruto chuckled at the trio. "In fact, he doesn't like it when people ask him for help, yet you got this anti-social mage to mentor you two. Call it a miracle!" Naruto threw up his arms to the sky.

"That's because they are actually doing this for enjoyment. Can't you appreciate having a good time?" Shiroe sighed, his emotionless face trying the best to glare without being able to.

"Yes. But I mean, seriously, sometimes you be such a sour puss that I am amazed monsters don't run away in battle." Naruto teased, grinning with getting a growl from the emotionless Enchanter. Naruto had gotten good at reading the emotions of Adventurers from just their voice and the other odd sounds he heard from them. Though, it seemed to be a skill many Adventurers have learned over the years.

"Oh, yeah, how about you? You're a bit of a masochist if you keep asking this Sakura out," Shiroe let out an angry chuckle. "If she hates your guts, then of course she won't agree to you on a date."

"Shiroe. She's the only girl who will somewhat talk to me," Naruto sighed, "She's also cute, but I am kind of at my ropes end. All my relationships on this side has fallen apart with being an Adventurer and I deal with discrimination in the other world as well. I got slim pickings and hence taking the long, hard road to make it work out… Well, in theory," Naruto slumped in despair.

"There has to be a girl out there for you. Just give it time!" Touya said, his happy tone feeling the air with warmth. "Though, I kind of like your story. It would be cool to be a real ninja!"

"Thanks… Sort of. Problem is, there is one girl who likes me… But I think she has some kind of blood pressure issue." Naruto sighed, scratching his head.

"Blood pressure issue?" Shiroe asked, a bit curious.

"Every time I try talking to her or even get close, she faints or her face is so red that I am scared her heart might burst."

"Wait. Could she just be really shy?" Minori asked, chuckling a little.

"Yes… But, seriously, I made her faint ten times one day with trying to have a decent conversation with her. That can't be good for her health." Naruto chuckled weakly. _And could get me killed since she's from a famous clan._

"Okay. She might want to get that checked." Minori sheepish said, "Ah, Na-san, can I add you to my Friend's List? Shiroe-san said you know all about healers."

"Sure! A pupil of my pupil is my pupil as well." Naruto said, spinning around to face them while walking backwards. "I'm the one who taught Shiroe all he knows about this world. Though I am a Bard, I also have the title Sage in one of my subclass slots."

"Sage? Is it some kind of special subclass?" Touya asked, his voice beaming with hyperness.

"Yeah. I got it before they made it tougher to get. Titles are unique subclasses that are hard to get or come from an event, but well worth it with the major bonuses. Sage is one of the multi-class subclasses that let you have access to other class skills. However, unlike most role-playing classes that allow that, you can get the high level skills of all three Healer and Mage classes if you put the time and effort into the Sage subclass." Naruto said with pride, "I even have Summon Contracts with my Summoner skills. The downside is my class is Bard, which has an average magic attack and average MP, so I got to rely on good equipment and the wide pool of skills to help out."

"I see… Wait, your subclass is Bot?" Minori asked, her head slightly cocking.

"It's a unique subclass to Na only. However, it allows him to have multiple subclasses, though he can only use one at a time. Switching between the ones he has causes a cooldown time depending on what was the subclass he was using." Shiroe answered, explaining to the beginners. "Though, he has to master the subclass he put in a new slot to 90 before he can choose a new one with getting a new slot. If not, all his subclasses and experience are wiped to 0."

"Don't remind me," Naruto sobbed, remembering when he tried to become a Machinist. It took him weeks to recover after discovering the cost of his Bot subclass. _But, I might not have even been born without it. I still don't get how it works. There's so much I still need to explore with it if I can._

"Oh, it's almost midnight. Touya, Minori, do you two have a curfew?" Shiroe asked, panic in his voice.

"Ah, no. We told our parents about the expansion and so we are staying up for it. Though, we only are allowed to stay up for one more hour. Touya has an appointment tomorrow." Minori said with a hint of sorrow and regret.

"Ah, I see. Well, we'll do some grinding then since we just finished your quest and then head to Akiba." Shiroe said. However, Naruto noticed with pulling up his menus to add Minori and Touya to his Friend's List that the screens were buzzing with static.

"Hey, Shiroe, is your menus acting up? Mine been acting odd all day." Naruto asked, putting the twins on his Friend's List. "They still work, but oddly wigging out visually."

"No. Mine are fine. Maybe you're having issues with the net with the expansion about to go online in a few seconds?" Shiroe said without a worry. "Oh, yeah, can you craft the twins items later?"

"Ah! But we want to get our own equipment!" Touya whined at Shiroe.

"You will. Some of the items you get are used by crafting subclasses to make items including equipment. I thought it would be a good introduction to subclasses for you both if I let Na show you since I am a Scribe." Shiroe said, a bit sheepish.

"I don't mind. In fact, I brought some items to show examples of what they can make from what subclass. There's going to probably be new recipes for beginner level equipment I need to log, so it might be a good idea to make it as well." Naruto chimed before his eyes widen with feeling the air become very heavy. "Ah, wait, who is using Call of Home?"

"What do you me-" Naruto eyes widen, the ground beneath his feet suddenly replaced by air. His surroundings turned from a futile forest to a decaying city that Mother Nature is reclaim.

"The HELL!" Naruto yelped, landing on the ledge of a building, "Fuck… Tailbone." Naruto groaned, rolling over before catching his grip and looking down at his legs. "Ah, crap. That would not been fun. Would take me a full day to heal up a broken leg from this height." Naruto sheepishly said, seeing he was easily 10, possible 15 stories high and his legs were dangling off the roof.

"Let's see… Best way down," Naruto looked around before noticing a tree coming out of the second floor of the building. "Alright. Off I go!" Naruto pushed himself off and aimed right for the tree, using the branches to slow down before hitting the ground easily. "Well, my ass still hurts, but better that than my legs hurting as well." Naruto stood up, rubbing his lower back. _Though, how the hell did I use Call of Home? And why did I teleport all the way up on a building instead of at the gate? It's a pretty straight forward coded circuit, not a written out spell._

"What is going on!" Naruto jump, hearing shouts and murmurs from the streets the alley he landed in was connected to.

"Is this Akihabara?"

"What in hell is this?" Naruto limped out of the alleyway and his eyes widen at what he saw.

"Where the hell did my computer and keyboard go?"

"A-Am I i-in the game?" Dozens of Adventurers were before Naruto, all in some state of panic. Some where shouting at the horrified shopkeepers, demanding a GM or what was going on. Others were crying out their questions to the sky hoping for an answer from some kind of deity. Others simple collapsed into a heap, either sobbing or struggling to move from the sheer shock.

"They have expressions? They can freely move?" Naruto asked softly, shock in a different way to the other Adventurers.

Shock, horror, angst, despair, anger. Every Adventurer's face was twisted into some form of emotion, desperately trying to figure out what was going on. They were using their arms to point at things or express what they were saying. Some kneeling in prayer in hopes of being saved. Some just trying to crawl for some reason. All of which Naruto knew normal Adventurers could not do before. Because the world never allowed it to be done with the avatars of the Adventurers.

_They… are like me. They are now in this world like me!_ Naruto thought with a mix of horror and excitement before horror fully took over. _No! This isn't right! It's not normal and people are panicking because of it! Crap! What to do! Go to the bank? Search for clues? What do it-Ah yes! I need to get supplies before everyone rushes to the market!_ _I haven't finished restocking my stash!_

Naruto bolted through the streets, weaving through the horrified Adventurers. _I got plenty of food ingredients, but I need ingredients I can't make! I need to also buy up any good potions and such while they are still on up for sale! I got to ensure I can keep my stockpile good for the next few weeks as the panic gets worse, _Naruto thought, trying to come up with the list of items he needed before stopping and looking at the large stature to his left up on a pillar. His running not helping to calm his growing fear.

"What the hell? The gate isn't working!"

"How can I get back to America with it down!"

"What about even getting out of this world?"

"No way…" Naruto whispered, looking at the Intercity Transport Gate with horror. _There's no mana flowing in it. That's why it is not working! What the hell drained such a machine of it's magic power? A circuit? Or something else?_

Intercity Transport Gates was a means of teleportation between other countries, or servers as the Adventurers called them, through the Adventurer Cities. It was a quick means to get to dungeons and quests far away from one city. However, it also needed a good constant flow of mana in it's magical circuits to work. A fine piece of magical technology either directly from the Alvs or a good mimic of the technology from what Naruto studied.

"Shit." Naruto felt fear instantly feeling his stomach and began his bolt again to the market. _What else is down? I sense the city's main mana supply for the circuits are still up, though it's not at full force like before. Is that why the gate is down? This is bad. Very bad…. Wait, does that mean the Cathedral is also-No! Focus on supplies, then information! Especially now that resurrection items might need to be added to my inventory._ Naruto pushed mana into his legs, moving as fast as he could. The world has changed, Naruto could tell it even without his sixth sense with mana and magic. However, he had a sinking feeling things were going to go downhill.


	4. Chapter 4

Authornote: Howdy! The good news is my personal business is over. Bad news is my posting schedule is changing. Partly due to my internet router dying a slow death, but also due to my work schedule is changing. So far, looks like it will be either Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday when the new weekly post day will be. In fact, the next few weeks, the posting date will possibly be sporadic between though three days even though I will be keeping up posting weekly. This is the last Friday post, but hope to getting a new weekly posting going pretty quickly once my work schedule becomes set again. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a great weekend!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way.

* * *

><p>"Whew, seems like everyone is still panicking." Naruto let out a sigh of relief, carrying a huge sack on his back. <em>I just hope the Lander merchants take my advice and begin planning to change from selling food items to other items. I know the Adventurers experienced taste like me and will be in horror once they discover the lack of taste in food items. <em>Naruto thought, walking through the streets towards his home.

_Once I get my stash of goodies put away, I'll start seeing about calling Adventurers I know. Shiroe and his pupils for sure are on the top of the list since they are my pupil and my pupil's students._ Naruto thought, trying to keep a calm mind and focus.

Naruto was a pretty good strategist and could be dead serious when he wanted to. His specialty was on the fly plans and innovation, something he was praised for by Half-Alvs and the Race of Ritual. However, his flaw, which even the Half-Alvs saw as weird, was he was very emotional and reacted to stimuli too fast. He has gotten better at it over the years, but it took a lot just to keep calm in really hairy situations that caught him off guard. Such as the current situation.

_I need to also check the Cathedral. As long as there's mana flowing in it, chances are it is still reviving Adventurers… Though, even I don't want to test out if it still work!_ Naruto shivered at the thought of death. Even as an Adventurer who has revived from the dead countless times, he still could not get used to it.

_Even if I revive, the Rez Lag is almost too much to bear._ Naruto sighed, trying to get his mind off death. He blinked with hearing a xylophone tone go off and his status screen came up. It showed someone calling Naruto through Voice Chat. "Oh, someone is already starting to make groups." Naruto said, shifting the strap of his sack to one hand and tapped the incoming call box with his free hand. He saw it was Shiroe. _Of course. He is my pupil after all and sharp witted as ever._

"Hey, Shiroe," Naruto answered, trying his best to hide his own anxiety.

"Na, it's good to hear you. Where are you now?" Shiroe asked, his voice slightly wavering.

"Leaving the market. I am heading my home to put supplies I brought up before the rush to market. I recommend you head to my place to meet up with me." Naruto looked around, noticing the wary eyes on him while also seeing others begging for help with broken eyes. _I don't think I can take the looks much longer._

"Understood. How much supplies do you have? Do I need to do a run as well?" Shiroe asked, a bit worried himself.

"I got plenty of supplies. I was just stocking up on the supplies I can't get easily like salt. The Port is down."

"It is? That's bad. That means we can't get to other cities and servers." Shiroe said, taking a deep breathe. "Oh, Naotsugu is here! I'll call him and meet up with him before heading your way."

"Ah, he's back?" Naruto asked, remembering Naotsugu. A level 90 Guardian who was a bit of a goof. However, he did his job amazingly well and a good man. "It's been a while… Ah, roughly 2 years in your world's time. However-Huh?" Naruto blinked, hearing rumbling and the ground began to shake. He turned and gaped at seeing one of the many skyscrapers suddenly began burst out tree branches.

"What's going on?" Shiroe asked, confused by Naruto's reaction.

"S-Some idiot just used a Cress Growth Potion." Naruto sheepishly laughed, watching as the building literally become a garden of tree branches. "They must have been stuck and used it to break the building… But, that's a bit of a drastic means to do it by." Naruto sighed, "I am heading to my place to check it for damage. It cause a bit of shaking and my home is already rickety."

"Understood. I will try to get a hold of Naotsugu and get there as fast as possible."

"Alright. Meet you soon." Naruto said, closing the chat and going into a bolt. _Dammit! I did not need an earthquake now! If my house collapses, then it will wipe an important supply chain in Akiba. Especially if my prediction of the Adventurers will be focusing on ingredient items since they still have flavor._

After a few minutes, Naruto found himself before an old, multi-story shopping center with a well kept landscape in the front. A good ways from the city's center and away from the panic."Thank goodness. Looks like no damage on the outside." Naruto said, entering through the gate to the yard. He rushed to the sliding doors that now replaced the broken glass doors that once were there many years ago. "Inside looks good so far." Naruto said, walking into the first floor of the place he called home.

The first floor was a mostly for storage and meeting spaces, same with the basement through there was a mushroom garden in the basement. The second floor was Naruto's living space and extra rooms for pupils and Adventurers. All the rest of the upper floors was for farming, gardening, crafting, and his ever growing library that was also on the first and second floor as well. Even though 5 floors in total, it's length made up for the lack of height for all Naruto did it. It took Naruto a good bit of money to have Landers help him fix up his home, though Naruto was seeing the building beginning to wear down.

_Building is stable on the first floor. Good, I was a bit worry with the shaking. _Naruto sighed, looking over the first floor. _Though, got quite a mess with getting ready for the Expansion, I need to check the other floors once I get stuff put up._ Naruto look over his office spaces that have become war zones for paperwork and books. "Ah, wait, didn't the Expansion happen?" Naruto asked aloud, quickly putting down his supplies in the main storage area. _That's right. It was either Homesteading the Noosphere or Noosphere Pioneers. That's the thing that happened differently compared to other days. Right at the Expansion casting, Call of Home activated and teleported everyone to the city. But, what could cause such a massive spell or circuit activation without me knowing? Even I can't pull something like that off alone as it would need a massive circuit. And scripting such a spell… My brain is frying just thinking of that horror._

"Na! Ya home?" Naruto jumped, turning around to see Shiroe walking into the main area of the the first floor.

"Over here. Just finished putting supplies away," Naruto said, greeting Shiroe and seeing a man wearing a large suit of armor following Shiroe. "Wow. You're faces have changed." Naruto said, noticing their faces oddly changed, no longer like he remembered. Shiroe's was still close to his old face, but his eyes were more narrower than before. Naotsugu's scar on his eyebrow was gone, the fierce face of before replaced with a gentler one. "And what the hell happened to you, Naotsugu? You're health is down a bit and your armor is worn out!" Naruto huffed, getting a sheepish grin from the Guardian before him.

"Heh heh! Just had an exciting festival," Naotsugu said happily, "Saved some pretty ladies from a rock in a hard place."

"So you're the one who used that potion," Naruto glared at Naotsugu, "I was worried my home here was going to collapse from the earthquake caused by it. Please be more considerate of Akiba's infrastructure. Some of us live in these buildings." Naruto scolded Naotsugu, tapping the Guardian's armor.

"Sorry. But, man, what the hell is going on? I log in after two years and this happens." Naotsugu groaned, looking around at Naruto's only clean area where some meeting benches were at and branches into hallways to his other rooms. Crystals allowed light to fill into the place, giving a mystic feeling in the air. "What do you think, Nasty Eyes?"

"Don't know… But I think we are now in the world of Elder Tales." Shiroe said, adjusting his glasses.

"Correct. This world is Theldesia," Both men look down at Naruto, both taller than Naruto. "Elder Tales was just a damn portal that allowed you interaction with this world through your avatars. From what I seen and heard, you are now in your avatar's bodies, right?" Naruto looked around the two, studying their bodies. "Outside your faces, you look the exact same to me. Right down to the strands of hair."

"You know what is going on, little man?" Naotsugu asked, Shiroe giving Naruto a skeptical look.

"Not fully. Even I am just confused considering just hours ago, Shiroe was his same emotionless face self like all the other Adventurers. However, something big has happened. The mana within the city has drastic gone down and the port is down. I haven't had a chance to check the Cathedral, but it is at least clear your minds or your bodies have fused with your avatars."

"But, how do we get back home?" Naotsugu sighed, "Plus, how can I trust you are right with how much you role play?"

"I don't role play. I freakin' live here!" Naruto snapped at the both, making them recoil, "I mean, you're now seeing the things I see everyday in the flesh and blood instead in whatever pixels are. How the hell are you still doubting me?" Naruto roared before instantly blinking, "Wait… If you changed… Did I did as well?" Naruto instantly felt a pit forming in his stomach.

"Of course. We are currently stuck in the game." Naotsugu sighed glaring at Naruto as he went to one of the benches. Naotsugu huffed while sitting down, taking his shield off and leaning it on the bench.

"No, he might be right. This is way too real to just be the game," Shiroe said, looking at their surroundings. "Though, the interface is still around, everything else is real. If we try treating this as a game, we could get hurt."

"Hurt, like in… Oh, right. We can break bones now and it might not heal like in the game." Naotsugu said, getting a glare from Naruto.

"Yes, you can break bones. Because this is reality." Naruto snorted, getting horrified looks from both mean. "Though, healing spells can heal such wounds, Adventurers heal quickly to begin with. Also, there might be a way for you to go back to the way things were before, but right now, you need to take care of yourselves. You can use my home like your own." Naruto offered, now getting a look of surprise from both of them. _It's odd seeing them with emotions._

"Wait, are you serious?" Shiroe asked, adjusting his glasses, "I know you have this large property, but we have no idea what the coming days will be like. Are you sure you want Naotsugu and I to be here?"

"Of course!" Naruto snorted, snapping his fingers. "You are my pupil, Shiroe! Naotsugu is an old comrade. I refuse to let my friends and family be hobos. You both don't have a place to live or the money to afford anything outside of inns." Naruto crossed his arms at the sheepish looks he was getting. "Thought so. Even though Akiba's cheapest inn is better than most places, it is not safe. Anyone can enter those areas. I can at least set the settings here to keep out everyone but those I want... Which I am doing now. I will get my doorbell set up once I finished checking the rest of my home." Naruto sighed, pulling up his menus. _Best keep for just today People of the Land allowed and then switched to only select people by night._

"Wait, so the settings for places still work?" Naotsugu asked, a bit shock before Shiroe stepped forward. "Huh, something up, Nasty Eyes?"

"Na, earlier, I noticed an announcement that all properties are on sale." Shiroe said, frowning at Naruto.

"All the properties have always… The hell?" Naruto said, his eyes widen with seeing the message Shiroe mentioned. "The facilities and city are for sale? This was never possible before!" Naruto said, his fear beginning to bubble up. "Do you realize the possible problems with it? Just owning the Auction House could result in a havoc with the possibilities."

"So, there are things new to you as well." Shiroe said, grimacing while looking over his surroundings.

"Of course. Each Expansion and Patch changes the world. I had one time where I went to sleep and woke up later to find somehow I could understand Adventurers from other countries I couldn't before. I had somehow finally gained the translation circuit of the Landers with still studying it to reproduce one for myself." Naruto grumbled, simply pouting at Shiroe.

"Ah, the Cendrillion's Legacy expansion pack was when the translation system was put into place." Shiroe said, musing while looking at Naruto. "Wait, you're multilingual?"

"Yes. Not that you would realize if… Wait, a sec." Naruto smirked at Shiroe. "How about this? It's from the other world I live in. It's a Japanese, but a lot of the words don't match up." Naruto said proudly.

"Understood it perfectly." Both Shiroe and Naotsugu sighed in annoyance at the blond.

"W-Wait! Seriously?" Naruto asked in shock, instantly beginning to pace."But, even the Landers couldn't understand that before!... Could it be the Expansion has happened and went further than just world class?" Naruto mumbled, his panic now showing full tilt. "This is bad. Very bad. What if Adventurer get the-" Naruto stopped with Naotsugu grabbing the blond's head with his free hand.

"Little mage, chill. Even though I feel like having a panic festival myself, it wouldn't help anything." Naotsugu sighed, though an amuse smile was on his face.

"Sorry. You would be freakin' as well if you understood the grand scale issues this Expansion will be causing." Naruto said, taking deep breaths to try and calm his anxiety. "World class magic is dangerous, yet now we see the worse possible outcome… Okay, maybe not worse consider the world could have been destroyed complete."

"World class magic? What is that?" Shiroe asked. He gave an skeptic look with a hint of interest in his eyes.

"Ah, that's right. Adventurers view magic on attribute type, not size." Naruto said, "I never lectured it to you since it was not something Adventurer's cared about. I guess right now is a good time to explain." Naruto said, snapping his fingers for menus to appear with words in them. "Scholars like myself also classify magic on the effect and size it has one the surroundings. Action class is your basic circuit, much like Pulse Bullet. It's basically just like the magic version of swinging a sword." The action class box dropped and showed a mage casting a magic spell.

"Battle class is where you and I are specialists of, Shiroe." Naruto said as the battle class box opened and showed a party facing a group of monsters. "This is magic that can decide the fate of a single battle. Astral Hypnos is a well known one for freezing enemies in place through the Freezer build."

"So, Tactical Class is the next step, deciding several battles at once?" Shiroe pointed at the Tactical Class as it dropped, showing several battles going on. "Much like how Bards are geared towards raids."

"Correct. This is the high tier Enchanter and Bard spells. More so for Bards, especially when put into raid context." Naruto then smirked. "Strategic class is the highest tier Bard circuits able to last for days and possibly take out castles or even dungeons, which I have done through spells."

"Wait, seriously?" Naotsugu asked while Shiroe scowled at the blond. "There's no kind of magic like that in the game."

"That's because this game of yours restricted you from such spells. Let me finished," Naruto said, giving a teacher's scowl at the Guardian. "War class magic can decide the fate of a war. National class can take down a nation. Continent class could decided the fate of a whole continent."

"World class is magic that could decided the very fate of the whole world, including everyone in it." Shiroe said, his voice becoming cold.

"Correct. The Landers only recorded two such times a world class magic was used. One creating the Demi-Humans that nearly wiped out humanity and other species off the map. The other was the Lander's prayers for salvation being answered in the form of the Adventurers. Basically, the start of the game Elder Tales for you two. Though, I have also recorded the smaller world class spells that are Expansions and Patches as you called them." Naruto said in a serious tone. "Even though I want to meet up with a fellow scholar who is more versed with the study of world class magic of the scale we've witnessed today, it would raise too many eyebrows if I go and see him right away."

"Ah, yeah. With everyone freaking out, leaving the city would be a clear give away you know more." Naotsugu said, thinking hard with what Naruto said. "Though, then again, couldn't you just contact the guy on your Friend's List?" Naotsugu said, glaring at Naruto.

"The new sage is a Lander, not an Adventurer. The Friend's List is a perk only to Adventurers." Naruto said, slumping. "I wish I could speak to Re Gan in such a way though. I suck at communication magic. He might be young for a sage, but his understanding of various forms of magic makes for great discussion. He even knows of code and circuits, though I wish he would correctly use circuit and spell in a sentence."

Naruto frowned, getting the confusion of the two and spoke before they could. "When you say spell, I say circuit. A spell is the most basic form a magic construct formed through code, which is the language of magic and reach race as their own form of it. However, a spell takes a long time, especially if you do it through chanting or writing where the code. A circuit is basically a compacted version, sometimes able to be reused and far faster to use once set up in advance. All the spells and skills as you call it and use are circuits combined together to form the system that is your class."

"So, basically, the UI is a system of circuits?" Shiroe asked, nodding in understanding.

"Correct. It is the result of the Alvs trying to systematize magic that resulted in their extinction. Though, the Alvs focus was preserving what mattered to them: magic and their culture. This resulted in the Half-Alvs, who have gain through their genetics the Alv Codex, the magic code of the Alv." Naruto said while sticking out his tongue to show the emblem on it. "It is the reason why ruins from our ancestors react to us as well as the Alv wanted to make sure some of their culture was preserved even if wiped out. Which, ironically, many Half-Alvs as ended up taking on that very culture without knowing it, though not through direct means." Naruto sighed, remembering the discrimination he faced.

"So even back story is important… If I can really trust what you are saying." Shiroe said, sighing while looking over his hands.

"All that just went over my head." Naotsugu sighed, "Headache festival."

"I give up." Naruto snorted, throwing his hands up in the air as he stomped off. "I am going to check the rest of my home to make sure Naotsugu's little stunt hasn't damaged any of the structure. Feel free to-Oh, wait." Naruto said, turning with a smirk. "Could you two inventory my storage while I am checking for damage? Considering I am letting you two stay for free."

"Lazy ass." Shiroe grunted, glaring at the blond with Naotsugu.

"I take that as a yes… Oh, and feel free to eat any items. Though, don't eat the food items outside ingredients. I'll explain later why, but you might not like what is called food in this world." Naruto said, enjoying the pale look on the men's faces before turning away and heading to the staircase. _Though, with all I said… I wonder just how powerful was this Expansion? Could it be a World Fraction?_ Naruto pondered, biting his lip with anxiety. He was hoping the Adventurers was like him… Or, he could be like them and trapped fully now in Theldesia.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way.

* * *

><p>"You want another favor?" Shiroe asked, frowning at Naruto as he laid out on one of the couches in his meeting rooms. With Shiroe and Naotsugu's help, Naruto had at least his storage items neatly organized and cataloged along some of the meeting spaces tidied up. Naruto could easily supply a small army for weeks with all the supplies he had, including the food he was growing. Yet, even that could not help keep Naruto's nerves in check.<p>

"I'm about to test if I can still get to my other body."Naruto answered, feeling butterflies in his stomach. "I usually don't forced myself into a mez, but if you're stuck in your avatars, I might be also stuck now as Na." Naruto sighed, getting himself comfortable. Though it was a bit hard with his heart racing. "I need you two around in case I need to be awakened."

"So, you're going to take a nap when everything is a chaos festival?" Naotsugu snorted, giving Naruto a nasty look. "That's just wrong. Especially since we haven't explored much passed your home."

"It's the only way I can be sure. Plus, if it works, it might mean you're now like me and every time you sleep, you switch bodies." Naruto sighed, giving a glare before closing his eyes. "Promise to wake me in an hour if nothing happens?"

"Alright. However, even I am skeptical as well." Shiroe sighed, Naruto focusing on the feeling he always knew. "But, considering our situation and what you said, best to try anything."

"Indeed," Naruto sighed, feeling the warm darkness. _Alright, I got the connection now-_ "Guk!"

"Na!" Naruto heard Shiroe and Naotsugu shout, the darkness suddenly feeling red hot as he lose his senses.

_This isn't right!_ Naruto thought, seeing flashes of a orange before opening his eyes in some kind of ruins with water up to his ankles._ Wait, this is… No, this isn't my mind._ Naruto looked around, seeing the yellow light coming off the walls in circuit like patterns. "I landed in a ruin?"

"Brat! Where you're at!" Naruto blinked before running forward and skidding at a stop at a large circular cage in the middle of a vast room with several hallways. "There you are. What the hell is happening to your mind!" A huge fox roared, glaring at Naruto. Nine tails swinging with fury and annoyance.

"That's what I am trying to find out. Though, glad it is my mind, not some random place." Naruto sighed a little in relief. "Here I thought I was hearing voices in my head. Kind of wondering if I should be relieved or a bit scared it's coming from a giant fox?"

"What does that mean nin-What the hell is wrong with your body?" The fox asked, swaying it's nine tails in curiosity and anger.

"My… Oh, I am a soul. Lovely." Naruto said, seeing his body was various shades of brownish purple and blue, bits of flames flicking off his shoulder. "I'm an Adventurer, so I have a lovely blue soul. Hints of orange from my Alv line as well gives a brownish purple hue. Seems you are also a soul now, too. Guess red goes for Bijuu, huh?" Naruto said, taking a closer look at the fox. "Hey, what's your real name?"

"As if you are worth giving it to. Kyuubi is fine!" The nine tailed fox growled, flexing it's claws. "What are you doing here again, anyways? You never come near here before."

"Was doing a force mez to get to my other body. Things went… well weird. Hoping my other body is okay with seeing this." Naruto said, looking up at the beast. "But, seriously, Kyuubi is kind of weird. I rather give you some respect since we both had our guts hated for various reasons… Wait, I really can't complain on names considering my name for my Adventurer body is Na." Naruto sheepishly laughed.

"How could you understand m-"

"My people are extinct and even now people fear our legacy," Naruto sighed, walking around the cage, noticing the doors closed off to other hallways. "I know I can't come to fully understand what you been through, but it doesn't hurt if I try. Especially since we are stuck together." Naruto smiled at the fox. "Oh, that door is open." Naruto found one door open, completely from the other side of the one he came through.

"Kid, don't think you can trick me with your sweet talk." The Kyuubi sneered.

"I don't plan to trick you. I am just stating facts. Oh, now I remember where your voice from!" Naruto chimed, putting his hands together with a grin. "You seem to have fun in that form."

"Ah… I don't know what you are talking about, " The Kyuubi growled, but did not look Naruto in the eyes. "Just get out of here you brat."

"Sure, sure. Kurama-chan." Naruto snickered, watching as the beast sulked and gave him a nasty glare. "Don't worry, I will try to let you out more in that form with now knowing who you are. I just think you need fresh air to make you less grumpy."

"Who the fuck is grumpy, you crazy ass bastard!" Naruto ran into the hallway, hearing Kurama roar while slamming his claws against the cage.

"Oops. Made my roommate mad! Heh heh! I'll feed him some fish when I get out… Huh?" Naruto blinked, finding himself engulfed into darkness with running down the hall.

"Gasp!" Naruto shot up, breathing heavy as he looked around. "My… room?" Naruto gasped, seeing he was in his apartment bedroom. "Good, so I can switch bodies still… Though, that was the weirdest switch ever. Good to see I have a means to talk to Kurama than using that subclass. I wonder if I can summon him-" Naruto got out of his bed and instantly fell to the ground.

_Ah… Ow… What's with my body? It's sore?_ Naruto thought, feeling pain all over. However, his eyes widen when the status screen menus sprung up. "What the hell?" Naruto said, sitting up. "No way." Naruto stared at his own status window. _I am now a level 90 Bard here!_ Naruto thought, quickly tapping his subclass and it opened up.

"No cooldowns?" Naruto asked aloud, scrolling through his subclasses, "But I just changed to Merchant roughly a few hours ago. It takes half a day to cooldown… Unless, it resets cooldowns when I switch?" Naruto mused before selecting Sage, making it turn dark with a timer now on it. _Best stick to my Sage subclass for healing here since something is up. Wait… If I remember catkra right, it is technically what HP and MP is… Ah, crap._

Naruto quickly made his newest hand seal he learned. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, trying to bring forth several clones. However, after silence for a few seconds, he quickly did it again. Still, no puffs of smokes or extra Narutos. "Ah, shit, I am fucking screwed-No, calm down. Naruto. Calm down." Naruto took in several deep breathes before noticing something.

"Wait a-No way! One of my magic bags?" Naruto blinked, realizing connected to his pajamas was a Dazaneg's Magic Bag. Naruto had multiples of this level 45 quest item, mostly due to he needed to carry a lot of items all the time. Hence would keep several magic bags within each other to increase his storage amount. Naruto had all his look like cute little fox bags of different colors with wanting to be original. _Let's see. Oh! It's the new one I just had Dazaneg made before I went on break. And all my items outside my equipment carried over!_ Naruto thought in shock, looking at his inventory.

_Wait… Does that mean… I wonder if there is a way to test this?_ Naruto thought, looking at his menu and instantly paled. _Ah, crap! All the equipment I have is low level gear for other classes I was going to sell after giving a lesson to Shiroe's pupils. I didn't put my spare equipment in my bag with not expecting any trouble. That also means I have no equipment to against Kakashi-sensei._ Naruto began to sweat in a panic. _If only-Wait! I have my Friend's List?_ Naruto tapped on his Friend's List and instantly smiled with seeing it full of Adventurer's names.

"Awesome!" Naruto chimed, quickly going through his menu. He hit Shiroe's name and let the ring tone go. _Let's hope this works considering I might be put as on another server. Oh, wait. Clock! I need to see if time still goes faster over there._ Naruto thought, grabbing his alarm clock and blinked. _Odd. It's only 4 in the morning. It should be closer to midnight with what happened._

"Hello?" Shiroe asked, confused.

"Hey, Shiroe, can you find one of the clocks I have in the meeting rooms. I need to double check something." Naruto said, getting up and finding his legs now steady. _Ah, maybe my body got a Level-Up Lag with going from 16 to 90 in one night?_

"Wait! Na! That's you?" Shiroe asked in shock.

"Yeah. I can still get into my other body. However, now my status here match to Na over… Ah, wait, check my status bar."

"Ah… Huh? Uzu Na? You have a surname?" Shiroe asked, confusion in his voice. "And it's weirdly spaced. What's going on Na?

"So that's what is going on. It gave Na the Uzu part of my name and kept Maki Ruto here for this body. Put it together and you get my full name Uzumaki Naruto. Explains the odd mess in my mind I went through earlier. I guess my bodies are more connected now." Naruto sighed, hearing Shiroe look around. "Found a clock?"

"Ah, yes. It's roughly 4 in the afternoon, I think," Shiroe said, his voice a bit tired. "You don't have many windows for me to check outside."

"I see. So time is now matched up instead of being fast over there. It's 4 in the morning in this world. I gotten good at keeping time for both worlds, but I guess now they are now the same. Yay, my sleep habits will actually be easier now on me!" Naruto hummed, trying to take in the good points.

"True. But that also means we have the same possibility." Shiroe said, a bit of hope in his voice.

"Not exactly." Naruto groaned, feeling bad with having to break the news, "But, something is off with my body. My stats are roughly the same as Na, so I rather not celebrate just yet. Can you put your staff in my magic bag?"

"My staff? Why?"

"I got one of my magic bags somehow and all my items match up to what I have over there expect what I have equipped. That also means I have no weapons to go against Kakashi-sensei this morning. Given my body clearly has changed, I am going to go ahead and face Kakashi-sensei's challenge today to see what's going down over here. But, what happened to us might be more than just Adventurers."

"I see. Just put the staff in your bag." Naruto nodded and checked his bag.

"Yes! It worked!" Naruto chimed, pulling out an oddly shaped piece of wood and then flicking his wrist for it for a staff to come out of the wood piece. "Got your staff. Seems I can actually use items from both bodies' bags. Heh heh! That means I can cheat the system!" Naruto evilly chuckled, a grin reaching from ear to ear on his face.

"Cheat the system?" Shiroe asked, a little fear in his voice while Naruto put the staff away.

"Ah, I'll explain when I finish up on this end. Keep an eye on the clock and call me every hour. I will be keeping time over here so we can confirm time is same, just 12 hour difference. I need to do some things before I go to the training field for the test and as soon as the test is over and I tell the Old Man what I learned, I will be going to sleep here to get back there. Till then, feel free to eat any ingredient items and look through my libraries. We'll go out and explore tomorrow since it is best to let the panic die down and have sunlight if we go into the monster filled zones."

"O-k. Is it alright if one of us goes gather information in the city?" Shiroe asked, his tone flat.

_He's annoyed,_ Naruto let out a sigh. "Ah, wait, how tall is your body compare to your real one?"

"A little taller…"

"So, that's why you were swaying a little. Naotsugu is his real height, right?" Naruto got a grunt through the voice chat, a reluctant yes when translated. "Okay. Have Naotsugu go out for information. Also have him get more potions and ingredient items. Don't buy food or drinks. Trust me. Their price is going to dive in the coming hours and that would be a better time to buy them."

"You're scaring me a little… But, what should we look for information wise? I think you at least cover the port." Shiroe sighed, Naruto could feel the man shaking his head.

"At this moment, I don't think there will be much to gather. At best, get a good idea of the player market and see the total state of the city. Oh, yeah, on one of my desks is withdraw slips for the bank. You can sign it and put the items you need, Naotsugu could get them from the bank for you." Naruto said, getting out of his room after putting on his jumpsuit and into the kitchen. _Some ramen should be good for today since I won't be losing my lunch with my level so high._

"Wait, Naotsugu can do that?" Shiroe asked in shock.

"Yeah. All Adventurers do it, just you never saw it through the portal. I remember you have an Reset Appearance Potion. Best get that in case we come across someone not as lucky as Naotsugu and you. I have several in my vault, but I want to call out other solos and such later. It won't be wise for us to stay alone with the panic going on. Hence my home will be a safe haven for the time being for solos where we can team up for parties." Naruto said, filling up a pot with water and putting it on the stove to boil. He got out one of his cup ramen and opened it with putting it on the table.

Naruto had mused over what to do over the last few hours. Originally, he was just going to offer giving information to other solos. But, with talking with Shiroe and Naotsugu, Naruto couldn't get out of his head the panicking Adventurers he saw before. Sure, Adventurers were technically immortal, they still had emotions and were people, too. But, he also knew the panic would cause problems with the People of the Land. Hence he was trying to figure out how he was going also help them along with the Adventurers. His head was aching at the mess he knew ahead.

"Good point. Best to get any major potions and items and store them here as well. Thank you for letting us stay at your place." Shiroe asked, Naruto humming as he waited for the water to boil.

"Yeah. Oh, let me give you control over the settings. I have it open for People of the Land to come in freely. There might be a few people who come in confusion." Naruto said, messing with his zone setting. "There. If you need anyone to meet you, you can make it so they can enter and talk to you while watching over my body."

"Alright. Got it. Wait, where is this other body?" Shiroe asked, sheepishly laughing.

"On another world. Though, it's one where ninja exist and use catkra. Though, now I can't use jutsu due to my HP and MP is now separated and hence no catkra. It's probably being treated like another server from what I am seeing Voice Chat wise. I can only talk to you due to my body there technically counts me being there possibly." Naruto chuckle sheepishly. "Well, I am signing off. I am going to eat real quick before I do my running around and gather evidence." _Ah, it would be best I talk to Sakura and Sasuke right away. Especially since I now need to take down Kakashi-sensei as fast as possible. I need to gather proof before I go report to the Old Man, too._

"Sure. Though, still saying you're role playing. You could be pulling our legs when we could sleep and find ourselves back in our bodies. However, we'll go with what you are saying as even if we get back to our bodies, what you said means we still are stuck in the same situation." Naruto glared at Shiroe's name on the chat. "Bye." Shiroe said with a slight snark.

"Bye." Naruto gritted his teeth while the chat cut off. "Shiroe. If you weren't my pupil, I would have sent you to the Cathedral already." Naruto sighed, picking up the now whistling kettle. "However, time to enjoy some tasty ramen before I prepare to have flavor for the first time in Theldesia!" Naruto said, a grin on his face as he poured the water into the ramen cup. His face twisting into horror with seeing the ramen instantly turn into a scary purple goop. Bubbling and moving as if alive, a vile smell Naruto wanted to forget filled the air.

"No…" Naruto trembled, stopping the pour of water. "Don't tell me… Ha… Ha… This is bad. Very very bad. I just hope it's just me." Naruto said, stiffly putting the kettle back on the stove and laughing with tears going down his cheeks. "T-Thank goodness Teuchi opens early for those coming home from night missions. I am so sorry ramen." Naruto did a prayer for his now dead ramen before putting it in a small trash bag. He needed to dispose it right away before it made his apartment reek. He rushed out the apartment with money in hand, tossing the failed dish into the outside dumpster for his apartment complex before aiming straight for his favorite ramen stand. He prayed he was the only one affected by the Expansion in his world.


	6. Chapter 6

Authornote-A rare Monday release, though only due to I have no idea what my work schedule will be like this week. As well discovering my family's bad feeling was right and my internet is down again... Even with a new router. Well, win some, lose some. Library internet will seem to be my best bet for now as I am posting this from the library. However, we have reached the chapter my sis(and I) have been waiting for, so I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way.

* * *

><p>"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking around the training ground with a hint of worry. His dark eyes having a bit of anxiety in them compared to the normal stoic annoyance.<p>

"Don't know," Sakura stopped a yawn from coming out while walking up to Sasuke and the posts he was standing next to, "He's probably going to be a little late with how early the meeting time is. In fact, he's probably going to make it either right on time or late… Though, why do I have the feeling sensei is going to be super late like last time?" Sakura pouted, crossing her arms in annoyance and looking at the slowly changing sky. The sun hadn't even begun to rise, with vivid purples and blue beginning to show.

"He better get here soon," Sasuke let out a sigh before looking at Sakura, "Did you try to cook this morning?" Sasuke asked, his tone slightly hesitant.

"Ah, no. My mom offered, but I remembered what Kakashi-sensei said. Did you eat?" Sakura asked, instantly paling at her depressed crush.

"Only a snack… But, that's not why I am asking the question," Sasuke said, turning pale. _But, maybe my cooking skills went south due to my nerves. I am nervous, but I need to keep it under control. I have to passed this obstacle. And Naruto can help me do it._

"Hey there!" Sasuke and Sakura looked to see Naruto running up. He had no bag with his ninja supplies like them, but he did have two bentos under his arm.

"Naruto! You're almost late!" Sakura shouted, scolding the boy as he slowed down with no sign of fatigue. "And why do you have bentos? Kakashi-sensei said not to eat!" Sakura hissed, pointing at Naruto.

_Why do you try to date this girl?_ Sasuke thought with a bit of pity to the blond. He knew Naruto to be stubborn, but he also could not understand what Naruto liked about a girl constantly scolding and hitting him.

"Ah, you're mom made my buy them before coming here after I missed you at your house." Sakura instantly blushed at embarrassment at Naruto. "But, man, you two left earlier than I expected. I went to your houses after getting a light breakfast and shopping done. Good thing I had some money left over with your mom being pissed." Naruto sighed, slumping his shoulders.

"What did you do to make my mom mad!" Sakura shouted, her eyes full of fire.

"Sasuke, tried to cook this morning?" Naruto said, giving a despaired look at Sasuke. Sakura blinked at the odd question, though Sasuke can understand considering how weird his morning had been around said question.

"I was going to ask the the same thing. Purple gunk?" Sasuke asked, instantly paling with realizing where the conversation was going.

"Yep. This is bad. Super bad. Even Teuchi couldn't cook ramen this morning and had to close the ramen stand," Sakura looked at both boys in confusion, "I spent this morning buying up all the package, already cooked food I could just in case… But it seems the same thing as the other world will be happening here." Naruto groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I just barely escape from trying Sakura's mom's failed attempt of cooking when she found out the now big issue Konoha will be facing."

"Wait! My mother is a good cook!" Sakura snapped. "She never-"

"Wait a second." Naruto sighed, moving his finger in the air. Both Sasuke and Sakura watched before he put his hand in the bag. Both Sasuke and Sakura slightly drool with Naruto pulling out of his bag a box of neatly cut sandwiches. "I don't like to do this… Try these at your own risk, but it will be better to explain what is going on if you do. Upside, girl's like Sakura-chan won't have to ever gain weight once all the food with taste is gone."

"Food with taste is gone?" Sasuke asked, thought a pit forming in his stomach.

"What does that mean?... One sandwich shouldn't hurt, especially if Kakashi-sensei is late." Sakura chimed, taking a sandwich and biting into it.

"What?" Sasuke paled at Sakura, who was making a face crossed with confused and sadness. Sasuke gulped, grabbing a sandwich and tried a bite. _What the hell? It taste like nothing and it is mushy texture… It's not bad… But, how is this food?_ Sasuke thought, shivering while chewing.

"Who sold you those sandwiches, Naruto? You need your money back." Sakura cried, swallowing her bite of tasteless mush.

"That was cooked by a friend. Well, through the menu by a chef." Naruto sighed, getting raised eyebrows from both Sakura and Sasuke. "Eat the bentos to get that texture off your tongues." Sasuke quickly took the bento, sitting down.

"You know what is going on, Naruto?" Sakura asked, sitting down as well and opening it to eat.

"Roughly, yes. But there is way too many questions." Naruto said, sitting down as well while Sakura happily dug into her bento and savoring the taste. "However, forget what I told you about me yesterday. Due to this, my build have changed. I don't want to kill Kakashi-sensei by accident, so I will be focusing on my Enchanter and Crowd Control builds for the battle we have."

"Enchanter?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto.

"Ah. Wait, try focusing towards your forehead. I want to see if you can see them if food now can't be cooked by people without cooking skills." Naruto said, confusing both Genin. However, Sasuke did as he was told and his eyes widen.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said, seeing several transparent screens before his vision, all with various words like Items and Skills. "What is this?"

"What are you saying, Sasuke?" Sakura asked before going cross eyed and gasped. "Something appeared! What is this thing?"

"The status screen system or UI. Look at me now." Naruto said, having them both look at Naruto.

_Maki Ruto, Race-Alv, Class-Bard Lv. 90. _Sasuke read, also noticing a green and purple bluish bar under the information in the screen. _What the hell is this?_

"When I look at yours, you still have your HP and MP together in one bar to represent catkra. I bet 1000 ryou that the instant you choose a class, you're catkra will split and become HP and MP like mine. Wish I had the choice." Naruto sighed, slumping over. "I can't use any jutsu now even though I can now use my circuits and skills from the other world I lived in. Well, could use them here with some effort before today."

"A class?... And don't my mean chakra?" Sasuke asked before seeing Sakura jumped. "What's wrong?"

"When I tried tapping the items button, it made a new box pop up saying I am not allowed and asking if I want to change my avatar… Whatever that means." Sakura said, her eyebrow twitching in annoying.

"Wait, it is really going to allow you to not just choose a class, but change your whole body!" Naruto cried out, "No fair… It just automatically used my status from Theldesia. If I could choose again, even with being reset to level 1, I would be an Enchanter and make my race Fox Tail. They are cool." Naruto puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. "However, I recommend holding off on doing that till after we finish our test with Kakashi. The difference in how to fight as you know now and how to fight with a class is too much if you don't know the system at all."

"What… Wait, Naruto, what's a Bard?" Sasuke asked, realizing something. _Naruto is like us. He's in the dark, but seems to know roughly recognizes the results of what is happening. Could he be an early victim?_

"My class? Bard is one of the three weapon-based classes. Mostly an average build, but specializes in the support magic called Song Magic… But the cast times are too damn long for my taste even with the long effects." Naruto sighed in annoyance. "It's basically a war focused class for long battles with allies."

"Song Magic? Like genjutsu that uses sounds?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"No. Because unlike genjutsu which focuses on distracting and weakening enemies, Song Magic is able to also help allies." Naruto said, making Sasuke narrow his eyes. "However, we need to make our strategy now before Kakashi comes. I am level 90, which if I use my subclass skills, I could really hurt Kakashi-sensei and you all, hence I am reigning myself to purely support as I don't want a sensei death on my record." Naruto shivered with his face pale.

_Ah, that is kind of true… But how did Naruto get this strong?_ Sasuke thought, looking at his own status window and saw he was level 18.

"Naruto, stop talking nonsense. Kakashi-sensei is a Jonin." Sakura groaned, shaking her head. "There's no way you can hurt-"

"Naruto, with what you said before with introductions, could you do an analysis on someone if you have information on them?" Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock. Sasuke just smirked, looking right at Naruto.

"Yes. However, if we pass and become a team, I want you to promise to listen to me when it comes to battles and such along with follow orders when needed to. If you do that, I'll do any analysis you need." Naruto said, glaring at Sasuke.

"Alright. The person was an ANBU. Genjutsu specialist, but also very good at jutsu and using weapons. He took out the entire Uchiha clan 4 years ago." Sasuke said in a cold tone. He was holding back his anger with memories coming up with just thinking of the person.

"Oh, Uchiha Itachi. He's just like the Assassin class fused with the Sorcerer with his jutsu pool. If you are trying to kill him, then you need to change your build." Naruto said, making Sasuke instantly feel cold and frozen. "From what the Old Man and I discussed, Itachi is a defensive type fighter, but his weakness was stamina and physical strength even though his taijutsu was geared well to his focus. If I had to put it terms of class, his strengths and weaknesses align with the Samurai and Sorcerer… Yet, you also going towards the same build from what I seen, though your speed is still a good strong point." Naruto mused, crossing his arms.

_Damn. He's good._ Sasuke thought, amazed at Naruto with remembering his brother. _So, at this moment, where I am going is not good enough._ Sasuke grimaced at the blond. "So, what do I need to do to get strong enough to kill him?" Sasuke asked with a determined voice.

Sasuke was the last of the Uchiha clan, but he was no fool. He knew he had a long ways before he could get revenge. However, he also felt like he was just following the one he was killing instead of getting better. With Naruto confirming it, he wanted to take advantage of discovering his mistakes and fix them quickly. Sasuke only once chance to kill the man who murdered his clan or else he will die instead. Hence, he was not above using any tactics to do that one time right. Be it bad or good. However, Sasuke preferred to keep it a somewhat clean route with not wanting to become like that very monster that killed his clan. _But I am ready if I have to take the wrong path._ Sasuke bit back the bad taste in his mouth.

"Ah, how to put this. Let me give a simple explain of the twelve classes as that should help give a simpler answer. There is four archetypes, each with three classes within them. Warrior classes which focus on drawing the enemy's attention and protecting the rest of the group from attacks. Weapon based classes which focus on physical damage output in some way, hence the Bard support base has a lot support circuits focused on attacks. Healer classes is straightforward as they focus on healing and keeping everyone alive. Last is Mage classes which focus on magic attacks or magic support with the Enhancer." Naruto said, holding up four fingers.

"For Warriors, you have the Guardian that are pure defense and keep enemies off their allies. Samurai have high defense, but their focus is counters and ace moves that make them good for short battles or a vanguard. Last is the Monk, lowest defense, but high HP, elemental resistance, and evasion status to allow them to kite enemies away from allies." Naruto said, giving a slight lecture tone.

"Next is Weapon based. I'll skip Bard as I explained it. Hence Assassin first. Highest attack and ability to use many weapons. This is what Itachi is, but like it, it has horrible defense and can easily be overwhelmed if not careful. The Swashbuckler can't hit damage per second like the Assassin, but has the highest defense of the three Weapon based classes. It's a vanguard type class great against multiple enemies." Naruto then smirked at both Sasuke and Sakura, making the sweat.

_What are you planning? _Sasuke thought with a worry.

"Next two archtypes I know a lot better since I am a mage. To the Healers. Clerics are the fighters of the healers. There reactive heals are the best, but they can also fight in the front lines with the best defense out of all the healers. Druids are the multi-tool healers. They have a mix bag of circuits along with their healing over time circuits, but the cost is the MP consumptions. That is the major issue of healing over time type skills. Last is the Kannagi who use a unique healing style of stopping damage before it can happen through barriers. However, the unique style is also hard to master, especially with the weakest healing circuits with focusing on damage interception circuits." Naruto chimed with a little pride.

"Last, the Mage classes. Sorcerer is the mascot with focusing on devastating magic, which Itachi also uses with his jutsu pool. They have massive damage potential, but they have no defense and can easily be taken out if not careful or protected by tanks. Summoners are unique as they can go for any build they want through making contracts with summonings, which I know of 100 unique ones at the moment. Poor in HP and defense, the right summonings easily can counter this hence a favorite of solo fighters due to the flexibility. Last, and the one I wish to be, the Enchanter. Weakest attack and defense in both physical and magic, it's specialty is support through increase ally abilities and decreasing your enemies' abilities. They can't fight alone, but their specialty of support shows within parties and raids." Naruto hummed in joy with finish.

"I see. When you look at it, each class has it's own weaknesses and strengths." Sakura said, taking in the information well. "But, with hearing that, it makes me wonder about myself."

_Good. Maybe you will use your brain and properly fight._ Sasuke sighed, "But, I don't get which on is good for me considering you're saying Itachi is a combined Samurai, Assassin, and Sorcerer." Sasuke thought, carefully musing over all twelve classes in his head, but finding it hard to figure out an answer. _It's just way too simple to put him into such categories. There's more to fighting than just skills._

"Stamina and defense is the key in this case." Naruto chuckled at them. "Assassin and Sorcerer can easily be killed in a few good hits. Samurai not so much, but their ace moves come at a cost of lack of moment depending on the circuit. The key in your issues if the fact Itachi is flexible with his tactics due to his skills." Naruto said, an evil look in his eye as they glowed purple. "Hence you need to be just as flexible or more, which I can only see the Summoner reaching your expectations. It's right in your body preference as well."

_Why do you look like a villain about to fire hit eye lasers? _Sasuke felt a chill go down his spin. _Wait. Flexibility!_ "Oh, I get it. Itachi is also flexible, but his way can't change that much compared to a Summoner, right?" Sasuke asked, a bit of happiness in his voice.

"Exactly. Druids and Sorcerers do have a wide range of circuits, but they are still limited due to the weaknesses they both have. Itachi suffers this as well and keeps on the defensive short battles so he can keep using the strengths and hide the weaknesses." Naruto said, putting his hands on his hips. "Now, the Summoner's major cost is the fact you have to put a lot of effort and time in it for the summoning contracts you need. Even sometimes needing help from others to get them. However, the payoff is you can easily build up your own build unique to you and even have multiple contracts though you can only summon a certain amount of summonings at one time on the battlefield."

"But, you said a Summoner has poor defense, so that's actually the opposite of Sasuke's current style." Sakura said, also musing over what they were talking about.

"Well, actually, I noticed a difference in my stats in my basic status even those my class and such came from my other body. This body has higher stamina and attack compared to my other one. Hence, if it let's Sasuke keep his current stats and rough stat growth, he could be a rare Summoner able to take fighting directly instead of just focusing on letting the summonings do the work. That's a big bonus considering your specialty in speed with taijutsu and you have actual combat skill compared to other Summoners."Naruto said before letting out a sigh.

"Though, as I mentioned before, hold off on changing your classes. Oh, since stamina is part of your issue, if you can change your race, I recommend Dwarf, Werecat, or Wolf Fang as you probably have no issues with magic stats. So best focus on keeping a good defense through stamina, dexterity, or strength. Though, you might not like turning into a humanoid cat with the middle one." Naruto chuckled with a grin.

"A… humanoid cat?" Sakura blushed while Sasuke sheepishly smiled.

_Naruto… What the hell have you been put through and what will we be facing soon?_ Sasuke thought in horror. "I see. Thank you for telling me. Let's get this meeting over with as you probably want to inform the Hokage of the situation, right." Sasuke smirked, finding himself coming to like the deadlast of the academy as Naruto nodded.

Sasuke always knew Naruto was alone, but knew he worked hard and easily understood what it took to be a real ninja even with the pranks his did. Though Sasuke thought they were training Naruto style. However, now, Sasuke saw Naruto not as a rival, but a potentially very beneficial teacher who was skilled in what he was not skilled in. _They say a teacher and student learn from each other, so why can two students learn from each other as well? If Naruto helps me out, I'll help him out as well. Tic for tat, Uchiha style._ Sasuke thought, though instantly shivering at the evil grin on Naruto's face. _Though… Naruto is a little scary. I am almost starting to feel pity towards Kakashi now. Almost.  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way.

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi knew today was going to be a bad day. He woke up from an odd dream, not able to remember it and feeling sore. When he tried to cook breakfast, his food turned into some kind of charred mess. Probably due to being so closed to expiration date. Hence, Kakashi had to go eat out… But, to his shock, all the restaurants were closed, resulting in a convenience store breakfast. So disheartened, he decided to only be two hours late for the test.<p>

"Dammit. I lost the bet." Kakashi's eye twitched with seeing Naruto slumped over. All three Genin standing next to each other.

"Better than me at one hour. Though, you were really expecting him to meet us at 10 or 11?" Sakura sighed, shaking her head at the blond. Sasuke standing there smug with probably being the winner of the bet that was going on.

_Actually, that was the plan… But, you were all betting on me?_ Kakashi thought, _ You have no shred of teamwork, but are willing to bet like old friends. You three are quickly becoming the weirdest group I've gotten. Though, also having the best chances of passing with Naruto._ Kakashi chuckled, walking over to the stumps.

"Yes. He's a leecher. Heck, probably the worst kind that waits at the front gate of a dungeon and let you do all the work for his loot." Naruto snorted, puffing out his cheeks in annoyance. "In fact, I would not be surprised if he was late to his own rez."

"I don't even know what that means, but glad to see you, too." Kakashi sighed, pulling out his alarm clock and putting it on the middle stump. "Ok, class, I have set this alarm clock to go off at noon." Kakashi smiled under his mask, seeing the confused looks on the three kids. He pulled out two bells from his pocket. "I have two bells. Your objective is to steal them from me. The person who doesn't get one ends up tied to the stump while I eat their lunch before them."

"You're really tempting me to trade out your bentos with some I have that will make you regret it." Naruto sighed, all three giving really wary looks at the bentos Kakashi put on the other stump with wanting to add an extra obstacle for Naruto. "Ah, wait, did you use the menu to make those?"

"Menu? I bought these along with my breakfast this morning," Kakashi frowned at the sigh of relief all three gave him. _What the hell was that about?_

"So, you didn't cook this morning and discover the issue all of Konoha is dealing with?" Sasuke asked with a curious look.

"Wait… Your eggs turned into charcoal, too?" Kakashi asked, a bit shock at them.

"Ah, you didn't get the purple puke. Lucky," Naruto chuckled, "Yeah. It's not just you. Let's get this test over with. What else do we need to know before Ready-Set-Starto." Sakura and Sasuke nodding and giving Kakashi a look he only see his dogs have with seeing a prime set of ribs.

_You are indeed the weirdest group I have gotten to test so far. _Kakashi thought before smirking. "Along with getting tied to stump, the loser also gets sent back to the academy. You can use any means to attack me as you probably stand no chance of getting a bell." Kakashi finished with a smirk under his mask. _And here comes the complains and boosts._

"I will be heading back to the academy!" Naruto sternly said, pulling a piece of wood from his hip pouch. Kakashi went wide eye when the wood piece extending a pole out and Naruto held it like a staff in one hand and pointing the staff at Kakashi. "Sasuke, Sakura, stick to the plan. Considering the situation, it's best I fail."

"W-Wait! Are you sure?" Sakura asked in shock at Naruto.

"Yes. You know my situation and Konoha's. I might end up helping the Old Man a lot if it is as bad as I think it is." Naruto said with a grumble. "Plus, I can handle another year at the academy… Though, I might end up the teacher at this rate."

_You failed technically three times. You won't become a teacher anytime soon._ Kakashi thought with a blank stare. _But, what's with the staff? I never seen a weapon like that used by a ninja._ Kakashi coughed, getting the group's attention again. "Alright. Calm down." Kakashi sighed.

_Did he figure out the bells are just to divide the team?_ Kakashi pondered before chuckling. _Minato-sensei… Maybe. Just maybe I found a team worth taking up the mantle._ "Alright. Ready. Set. Go!" Kakashi shouted, instantly shocked as Sakura and Sasuke charged forward and seeing light coming off Naruto's hand. _They aren't going to hide?_ Kakashi thought, easily dodging them and turning his back on Naruto to face them both. _Ah, I see. They are working together since Naruto's out. But, abandoning your team-_

"Astral Hypnos!" Kakashi heard Naruto shout behind him and turned to look. The instant he looked at Naruto, his body became heavy.

_What...the hell?_ Kakashi managed to think before hitting the ground, blacking out.

"Dispel Magic." Kakashi heard, finding himself coming out of the darkness. "See. Told you he is fine. Though, if you just waited another 10 seconds, the spell would have worn off on its own." Kakashi blinked, finding all three Genin standing before him.

"But, you managed to take down a Jounin with one attack!" Sakura said in shock. "If that's a spell from the weakest class, it makes me wonder what the others can do!"

_Spell? Class?_ Kakashi thought, trying to figure out what was going on before realizing something. _Wait… Didn't I fell over? Why am I… Oh._ Kakashi paled, seeing he was tied to the post. In fact, with looking up, he saw he was tied to the very post he put his alarm clock on. _Wait, they took me out and tied me up in roughly 5 minutes?_ Kakashi thought, remembering the exact time he said the start of the exam. He kind of had to for the report to the Hokage. Though, this time around, the Hokage might not believe him.

"It's not a spell!... Agh, annoying. That's not exactly true. I just overestimated Kakashi's magic resistance. I was expecting with him being used to genjutsu and breaking it as an ANBU, Astral Hypnos would not have a full effect on him. Just enough to disorientate. But, then again, I have my Astral Hypnos to Secret level and I am a level 90." Naruto let out a sigh before looking at Kakashi. "Looks like Sakura and Sasuke has the bells, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura and Sasuke each held up a bell to prove his point with a sad smile. Naruto continued, "I will be willingly taking the trip back to the academy. If you agree to take them on as your pupils now, we'll untie you. If not, then I will keep mezing you till noon. We just tied you to give me the time I need to cast the circuit if you tried to attack."

"Wait a second. Before I say anything, how the hell you knock me out?" Kakashi asked, glaring at the three of them. _What fucking genjutsu did you learn and where! Such a genjutsu to knock out an Jounin in an instant is freaking insane. Especially from someone not good at genjutsu like in the reports!_

"Actually, that attack Naruto used wasn't suppose to knock you out," Sasuke sighed, giving Naruto a wary look. "Our plan was to use Naruto's spell to disorient you and give Naruto two more seconds to cast the main attack that would have bound you in special vines."

"After that, we would keep you from moving around too much as Naruto countdown the finish of his cooldown. At the sound of one, we were to take out all five vines before he recast his spell and we hit one last vine to get you weak due to each vine does massive damage if an ally hit it." Sakura sheepishly laughed, "However, instead, his Astral Hypnos put you to sleep and he just kept recasting it to extend the duration of the effect while we tied you up and got the bells."

"Circuit, not spell." Naruto huffed again. "But, hey, I'm often put as a reluctant lone scout for dungeon raids. Of course I would fucking pour mastery points to crowd control circuits. One side effect of my subclass is it friggin' raises hate against me from enemies… Ah, it means I attract enemies' attention." Naruto corrected himself, getting understanding nod from his teammates. "So, you're choice, Kakashi-sensei. Pass Sasuke and Sakura or end up napping for the rest of the morning."

"...The bells were just a distraction. To pass the test, you three had to show me you three can work together," Kakashi said, all four of them paling at the other. _They really passed the test without even realizing the bells were not the real objective._ Kakashi then laughed, confusing the three. _Just like me. I tricked the others to work with me so I could go in and get the bell myself. However, unlike me, where I never thought of teamwork, these three were planning to work together no matter what. Rin. Obito. Minato-sensei. I will never forget you. But I think I will move forward with some new comrades._ Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Team 7, you passed. However, let me stress this since you allowed your teammate to willingly sacrifice himself. Those who break the rules are trash. However, those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash." Kakashi eye smiled at his new pupils.

"Unless it's Kanami, who would kick you off a cliff and follow you right into a monster nest. Then that's the old Tea Party." Naruto sighed, making Kakashi instantly look at him in horror. "Cool statement, but not impactful when you're tied to a post."

"Agreed." Sasuke said while Sakura snickered at Kakashi.

"You want me to take back the pass as I can." Kakashi glared at them, making them shut up. He chuckled when Naruto quickly cut him loose with a kunai. "Alright. Team 7's duties start tomorrow."

"Ah, good, it will give me time to tell the Old Man what seems to be happening in this world." Naruto said, causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow. "I recommend you rush to the store and buy any pre-made food before the riots begin. I expect by lunch, most stores will be out of already made food and ingredient items."

"Wait… What?" Kakashi looked at Naruto with horror. "What does that mean?"

"Simple, sensei. Noone can cook anymore. Anything you try to make simply fails like it did this morning for Sasuke, Naruto, and you." Sakura said, instantly making fear creep into Kakashi's gut. "I ran and told my mother after Naruto explained it to me better as well as some other things. Once people can get subclasses, even if they make the food through the menu, it will be tasteless."

"Menu… Wait, back up. You mean my cooking fail is because something changed this morning and everyone now is a bad cook?" Kakashi asked, his eye widened. _How can something like that happened?_

"That's just part of the side effect. Focus towards your forehead. You'll see another one." Naruto pointed to his forehead. Kakashi focused towards his and gasped as several boxes appeared. "That's the menu interface. So far, you can't use skills at the moment as you haven't choose a class. However, that also means you can still use jutsu as your HP and MP are still together as catkra. I can't use any jutsu due to whatever has put the Adventurer's system in place here automatically put me to similar status of my body in Theldesia. What we are seeing now might be just the beginning on one big, and possibly bad, change to our entire world. Hopefully, monsters not included."

"Monsters?" Kakashi asked, narrowing his eyes on Naruto. _Maybe I take back what I just thought earlier._

"Yeah. Monsters respawn… I mean, they keep reviving over and over again in Theldesia. The only means of balance is the Adventurers like myself. We revive once we die and are pretty strong… Well, at least till midnight last night, then everything changed. I have no clue if the Cathedral still has mana to revive Adventurers back in Akiba. I forced myself to wake up on this side to see if I changed here as well. Thankfully, still get to this body, but it is level 90 instead of 16 like yesterday." Naruto sighed, scratching his head.

"Naruto! Something like that should be reported to the Hokage immediately!" Kakashi roared, shocking all three students as he managed to do the big head jutsu they knew well from their homeroom teacher. "Konoha could be facing a crisis!"

"Exactly. Sakura and Sasuke been helping me at least see how big the changes are. Oh, yeah, before I forget, let me add you to my Friend's List." Kakashi twitched an eyebrow as Naruto moved his finger in the air. "In fact, another hour later and I would have gone to the Hokage while letting Sakura and Sasuke explain to you what was happening to delay the test." Kakashi sweated at the blond, his teammates giving just as bland looks to him as well. "Information is the best weapon in any situation like this. However, as my pupil in Akiba has been telling me, there still is hardly any answers on both worlds."

"I see." Kakashi sighed, letting his anger diminished. "I apologize for shouting at you. However, how much do you know?" Kakashi asked with a grimace. _Minato-sensei, just who is your son? Is this really your son?_

"Sadly, not much. I understand somehow the natural laws of Theldesia is somehow fusing with this world, but to what extent I have no idea. The food situation alone will be causing turmoil as I am expecting back in Theldesia. I mean… When I discovered food had taste for the first time in this world, it became hard to eat the tasteless food of Theldesia. Even if you still need to eat it to survive." Naruto slumped in despair, making Kakashi sweat at the blond along with Sakura and Sasuke also giving grimaces.

_What horrors have you been through in this Theldesia place?_ Kakashi thought before instantly feeling the hairs on his neck stand up. "Sakura! Sasuke! Naruto! Move!" Kakashi shouted, noticing a shimmer in the air as it got thick.

"Wait! Call of Home again? Noone can use circuits outside me!" Naruto shouted before looking at Kakashi and his eyes widen. "Shit! Magic-" Kakashi's surroundings instantly shifted to his surprise. One second, there was Naruto running towards Sasuke, Sakura, and him in a forested meadow. The next, Kakashi was standing in darkness.

_Did someone knock me out again?_ Kakashi thought, finding he could move his hands and see his body. However, when he tried to move his legs, they would not budge. _Not good! Naruto must of realize what it was from that other place._

**Please select a race:**

**Human**

**Elf**

**Dwarf**

**Wolf Fang**

**Werecat**

**Fox Tail**

**Race of Ritual**

**Half-Alv**

"Nani?" Kakashi blinked, seeing a screen before him _My race? What the hell is this?_ Kakashi touched the screen twice, hitting Elf by accident before recoiling as the screen disappeared and another him appeared before him. "Holy crap… Now I see why my legs are stuck…" Kakashi sighed, feeling embarrassed he would have fell on his rear end if whatever had frozen his legs had not kept him up. "But, the hell? It's me… Wait, what's with my ears?" Kakashi stared at his right ear which somehow became pointed.

"Huh?" A new screen appears, showing various choices. "Ear length? Height?" Kakashi touched the ear length bar and moved it a bit to instantly shutter seeing the ears on his reflection actually grow out some. "Is this some kind of advance henge?... I'm just going to leave this be and move on." Kakashi sighed, slightly slumping with seeing the "Confirm" button and hitting it.

**Please select a class:**

**Warrior**

***Guardian *Samurai *Monk**

**Weapon Based**

***Assassin *Swashbuckler *Bard**

**Healer**

***Cleric *Druid *Kannagi**

**Mage**

***Sorcerer *Summoner *Enchancer**

"Okay… This fucking genjutsu or whatever is getting on my nerves." Kakashi said, glaring at the screen. _Whoever made this I am going… Wait a second. Naruto mentioned classes before. Is this what he meant?_ Kakashi stopped and focused on the screen. _With what I am seeing… Samurai use defense like combat as well as monks, so Warrior classes must focus on that. I know what Assassin means, though no idea what a Swashbuckler is and I don't get how a Bard could be weapon base… Probably offense? No idea what the Mage classes outside possibly what a Summoner is. But, the Healers, the only one I understand is Kannagi and I don't get how a shrine priest or miko could heal._

Kakashi lightly tapped on Kannagi for it to expand the small box on the screen. "Healers that are able to talk to spirits and ancient gods. They are able to summon barriers to protect their allies from damage. However, with focusing on magic that ensures no damage to their allies with their damage inception spells, their actual healing abilities are not that great." Kakashi read aloud the description, seeing there is noone around.

_Protect their allies..._Kakashi frowned, his memories of his past creeping in. The death of his friends and sensei still flesh on his mind even if years have passed. He looked at the Assassin box and grimaced. _All I ever knew was how to follow orders and kill. That's what resulted in Obito and Rin's deaths. _

Many often saw Kakashi as a sullen man since his ANBU days and being made a Jonin again. He could not deny he was somewhat living in the past, but he could not help it. The tragedies he been through always haunted him, making him think of what would happened if he just done something else. Kakashi even wondered what it would been like if he became focused on being a medical ninja or even avoiding being a ninja all together. However, the past could not be undone and there was no turning back on his path as a ninja now.

_Or can I? _Kakashi looked back at the Kannagi box. _Damage inception. I know I probably won't make a great healer. However, if I can protect my students and comrades from getting hurt on my watch… Then maybe this is my chance to change the future._ Kakashi thought, tapping on the Kannagi box again for the screen to disappear. _Well, what's next? I get to choose a special ability?_ Kakashi thought in sarcasm before a new screen appeared.

**Welcome to Theldesia, Adventurer.**

"What the-" Kakashi blinked and was shocked when the black area around him suddenly became the inside of a decaying cement building. "-Hell?" Kakashi looked around, seeing somehow the sun was setting with the lighting. However, what shocked him was seeing the Chunin Umino Iruka and the Third Hokage also standing near him with as much shock and confusion as him.

"Wait, Kakashi-sempai?" Iruka asked, in confusion, pointing at Kakashi as the Jonin looked at the man closer. Specially, the top of Iruka's head.

"Y-You're ears…" Kakashi was glad for his mask hiding his gaping mouth. Atop Iruka's head were a pair of fox ears, twitching to the sounds around them. Kakashi instantly stiffen and turned with hearing a sound. He saw another person in the room. The person was a ninja in full dark, traditional ninja gear and giving them all a wary look. _Who's that?_ Kakashi thought, trying to focus on something to keep his sanity intact.

"Who are you?" Hiruzen asked, narrowing his eyes at the man before them. "Are you the one who teleported us here?"

"You too?" All three blinked at the soft voice that came from the man. It was oddly feminine to Kakashi. "You just appeared, much like I ended up here hours ago."

"Wait, a few hours ago?" Kakashi looked towards Sakura's voice and instantly went wide eyed. "Naruto said that around midnight last night, the changes happened. Are you an Adventurer?" Sakura asked, her new fox ears twitching much like her new, larger bosom as she walked forward some.

However, it wasn't Sakura who had Kakashi's mind freaking out. If Sasuke was not wearing his clothes, he would have never realized it was the Uchiha. Even though he still has his dark hair with parted bangs and a tuff in the back, Sasuke now also had lighter color fur covered his body and he had a small cat muzzle in place of his normal mouth and nose. His hands still human like, but now with claws and paw pads on the tips.

_S-Sasuke's a cat. Human cat?_ Kakashi thought, his eye twitching as he tried to process the fact the last Uchiha in Konoha was now a humanoid cat. _Though, fits his personality, this is too much. Ah, maybe this is one freaky as hell genjutsu._

"That's what players were called in game, so I guess so," The man said, trying to walk forward. Yet, his legs gave way and landed on his knees.

"Are you alright?" Iruka walked over to the man.

"Yes, sir." The man said, grunting while using a badly worn desk to help stand back up. "This body… is taller than my real height."

"Your body?" Kakashi asked before remembering the place he was in before. "You used that weird place to make another body?"

"Weird place?" The man asked before shaking his head. "No. This is my avatar for the game Elder Tales. My name is Akatsuki." Akatsuki said, grimacing at them through his mask.

"Game? There is no game I know of where you can change your… body… Sasuke, what the hell happened to you?" Iruka asked, sweating at Sasuke.

"I became a Werecat." Sasuke said in an everyday tone, though instantly recoiled with seeing Sakura drooling over the now cat boy. "And I think my plans have backfired."

"Indeed. I believe they have." Kakashi chuckled, somewhat afraid for his female student's sexual preferences. Though, he quickly pinched himself hard with the others not look._Yep. Not a genjutsu. Today will be forever known as the weirdest ass day of my life. Even more than seeing Gai trying to do ANBU work._

"This world is clearly the setting of-" All of the ninja heard running footsteps coming towards them. Kakashi and Iruka pulling out kunai, "Wait! Don't pull out your weapons! This is a no-combat zone. You'll summon the Royal Guard if you perform a combat action!" Akatsuki shouted, his voice sounding very feminine compared to his male body.

"Wait. What?" Iruka said, both looking back at the ninja.

"I am so glad I added you three to my Friend's List." Kakashi looked towards the other end of the worn down building. "Though, even I wasn't expecting this." A pre-teen size person walked out of the shadows, though almost all his features were hidden due to the large, puffy coat he was wearing which the hood on his head had two tuffs like cat ears. He had a pair of goggles hanging around his collar that covered his lower face. Blond bangs peeks under the hood, mostly hiding his eyes from view except for a few slivers of blue showing.

_Who the hell is that? And why does he sound familiar? _Kakashi thought, seeing two more people come out of the shadows.

"Na, what are-Oh." A tall man with dark blue hair looked at the six with shock. He seemed to retreat some into the collar of his white cape. "Ah, hello... Sorry if we were interrupting anything. Na ran here saying some friends of his needed help."

"I'm Naotsugu! A Guardian," A man in full body armor Kakashi never seen before did the good guy pose to them. "I have a thing for ladies and their panties and not afraid to admit it!" Naotsugu chimed at the group.

_Somehow things keep getting weirder and weirder. _Kakashi thought, sweating at the man. Though, he did not get why the Hokage was smirking at the armored man and nodding.

"One chance to make a first impression" The white cape man groaned, shaking his head.

"Hell yeah." Naotsugu chimed before Akatsuki moved forward, putting his hand to his mask.

"Shiroe?" Akatsuki asked, getting the attention of the group. "Are you the Enchanter Shiroe?"

"Ah! Akatsuki, is that you?" The white cloak man asked, "Guess you got stuck here with us, too."

"I need your help, Shiroe," Akatsuki said, pulling down his mask while looking at the mage. "I need to fix this body of mine. Please sell me a Reset Appearance Potion," Akatsuki spoke, the mask no longer muffling his clearly female voice.

"Wait a second…" Naotsugu said, everyone but the pre-teen now looking at Akatsuki eyes widen.

"Whoa! All this time?" Shiroe, the white cloaked man, asked in shock. "You weren't a dude?" Akatsuki blushed, looking away from everyone's eyes. "I guess that is why you been always so quiet." Shiroe sighed, reaching for something under his coat.

"What the hell is wrong with your world to have girls trying to live a second life as a guy?" The furball that Kakashi remembered Shiroe called Na said, pointing at Akatsuki.

"This coming from a guy who I can't tell now is telling the truth or freaking role playing to the max." Shiroe said, pulling out a bottle with an orange liquid in it and encased in a carving of a man and woman. "However, you guessed right on needing to get this out of the bank."

"I was expecting people heights to be off. Not their gender. Though, can't say anything as I used a Reset Appearance Potion before out of curiosity. Let's just say any guy who is stuck in Akatsuki's situation is going to regret it in a month." Kakashi blushed with a shiver at Na's words. "With knowing the gender situation, I will be holding onto my potions for only those who really need them. I was lucky I had multiples and changed my gender back with discovering girl's version of puberty."

_I am so freaking thankful I did not touch any of the other options! _Kakashi chuckled while Shiroe handed Akatsuki the bottle. However, Kakashi looked at Sakura when she gasped.

"Naruto! Is that you?" Sakura asked, pointing at the furball.

"Oh, sorry, forgot my face is mostly covered," The furball said, pulling on his hood to expose his bushy blond hair before unbuttoning the first two straps of his coat to expose the whisker cheeks of Uzumaki Naruto. "Even though this is a bit of weird situation, welcome to Akihabara. My other home when not awake in Konoha. However, you scared the hell out of me when you disappeared back at the training field." Naruto sheepishly sighed before noticing Iruka and Hiruzen. "Ah, fuck, this is bad. Hey, Old Man, believe me now?"

"Wait, Naruto, this is the make-up world you told me stories of?" Hiruzen asked in confusion.

"It's not make believe. You're freaking standing right in one of the buildings of Akiba." Naruto huffed, glaring at the Hokage. "How much more do I have to freaking do to prove to at least someone that my life is real? It's like I am getting ganked for telling the truth."

"Ah, Sarutobi Hiruzen-san, you know Na?" Shiroe asked as Akatsuki sneaked behind a still standing screen in the clearly destroyed restaurant.

"Of course. Naruto is one of the many precious children of Konohagakure. Though, seems he is a lot more special than I originally thought." Hiruzen said, sheepishly laughing. "However, Naruto, do you know what happened? I got bombarded this morning by people saying cooking no longer works and when Iruka comes to talk to me, we find ourselves in this place."

"Cooking no longer working?" Shiroe asked, Naotsugu and him giving a bland look at Naruto.

"It's why I warned you to just eat the ingredient items earlier today. You know you can make food with the menu, right?" Naruto said, holding a finger up and swinging it around.

"Yeah. Just like in the game, you use the menu system to craft items including food." Shiroe answered, through all the ninja were confused. "So, what's the problem with that?"

"You can only cook here if you have the proper cooking skill level. Even then, any food a chef makes through the menu has no taste even though the ingredients still have flavor." Naruto sighed, glaring back. "Which is also same in Konoha now as many ninja including myself dis… cover." Everyone instantly sweated with gaps of horror while watching Akatsuki's body twist in all sorts of directions. Her body lighting up the screen as she screamed in bloody pain. "Oh, yeah… Forgot how nasty that potion's reaction was." Naruto weakly chuckled as the light died down.

"Y-You doing alright, Akatsuki?" Shiroe asked, his face dead white.

"Yes. Much better." A short girl walked out from behind the screen, holding her clothes to keep them from falling off. "You truly saved me from a horrible curse." Akatsuki said, bowing at the group.

"Ah, one sec." Naruto said, pulling something out of his bag. "Here. I think a lady like yourself would be embarrassed to lose her clothing while walking through the streets." Akatsuki blushed as Naruto offered some clothes. "I'll tailor your current equipment tomorrow once my subclass finishes it's cooldown."

"Thank you, Mini-Chewbacca." Akatsuki said, taking the clothes and running back behind the screen to change.

"Pffh." Shiroe and Naotsugu's faces turn red. "Whahahaha! She's freakin' right! You look like a tiny Wookie! Or even an Ewok," Naotsugu busted into a hearty laughter while Shiroe snickered.

"I still don't get the joke because none of you won't tell me what a Chewbacca or whatever you are saying is." Naruto growled, getting sympathy from his ninja comrades. "Keep laughing, though, and I will gladly use you to test if the revival system still works. I have outrun the Defenders before and can do it again." Both men stopped laughing with the killer intent that came from Naruto.

"Much better." Akatsuki said, coming out wearing a simple miko's pants and top.

"Ah, Akatsuki, did you change your body to match your real size?" Shiroe asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes." Akatsuki said, giving Naruto her oversized clothes before she began stretching.

"You should have stayed that size in the first place." Naotsugu sighed, looking at Akatsuki with a frown.

"Ah, that's the point of a MMORPG. To be someone else," Akatsuki glared back at Naotsugu, continuing to stretch. "However, being in a man's body has made things complicated for me in this mess."

"How could things be-Oh, right! You had a pen-AGH!" All of the ninja sweated when Naruto duck while Akatsuki landed a knee to Naotsugu's face who was standing behind the blond.

"Is it okay if I knee this perverted moron in the face?" Akatsuki said, pointing towards Naotsugu.

"Ask before you do it, shrimp!" Naotsugu mumbled, holding a bloody nose.

"Don't call me shrimp!" Akatsuki snapped at him.

_Aren't they a reactive duo._ Kakashi sighed, deciding once Naruto explained what was going on, he was finding the closest bar. He needed a drink and the strongest stuff would help him sleep tonight.

"How much do I owe you for the potion?" Akatsuki said, looking at Shiroe with prideful eyes.

"Ah… Just think of it as a gift. I am just happy you're out of that sticky situation." Shiroe held his hand up, looking away in embarrassment.

"I cannot allow it." Akatsuki said, frowning at the man. "I cannot stand to be indebted to anyone."

"No. It's okay. I mean, I just had that potion and was not going to use it… Ah, Na, help me out." Shiroe said, looking at Naruto with panicking.

"You know one of those go easily for the same price as top notch raid equipment, especially now in the current situation, right." Naruto sighed, "I only have the potions I have back home because when the event that gave them out happen, a lot of people ditched their potions to me with realizing it was a joke item."

"I-I see." Shiroe said, slightly slumping.

"Akatsuki, you like role playing as a ninja, right?" Naruto sighed, stressing the words role playing with annoyance.

"Ah, yes…" Akatsuki said, blushing while looking away.

"Then how about you stick around with us for a while and serve as Shiroe's kunoichi? Considering how things will possibly go down fast, having a DPS with espionage skills will be very useful. Plus, if you are hanging around with us at my place, guilds will stay away with thinking we formed a click. Especially now that I have the Hokage, my senseis, and comrades needing lodging as well. I don't think your bodies stayed in the other world with what I saw with Kakashi-sensei and my party."

"Ah, that's right. I chose to be an Assassin as they are lone wolves and avoid the guild politics. With the current situation, I can see why solo-players like us would be hounded by guilds." Akatsuki said, nodded in understanding.

"Indeed. With not being in front of a computer anymore, it's best we stick together. We're lucky as Na has a residence where we can stash our things to avoid the Guild Hall Building unless needing to." Shiroe said, looking at the others. "Invitation is to also you all. Are you players from another server?"

"Players? Servers?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ah, no. I am Naruto's Jonin sensei. His Genin team just passed their final test to become my apprentices as ninja when we were teleported." Kakashi said, deciding to leave out the first place he was teleported to.

"Wait… Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi blinked as Shiroe looked at him, his face slowly sweating and turning pale. He then looked at the other ninja. "Haruno Sakura? Uchiha Sasuke?... Hiruzen Sarutobi with the subclass Sandaime Hokage?" Shiroe said, trembling.

"Heh heh. Now you believe me, huh, my pupil?" Naruto snickered, grinning at Shiroe who looked at him in horror.

"Wait a second. You mean our most annoying role player was never role playing to begin with?" Naotsugu asked, also in shock at Naruto.

"Of course. I've been only annoying due to you guys kept refusing to believe me. Not that I can blame you with consider everything you saw was through these pixels or whatever you called them. Not that even my own experience in this world could prepare me for what happened today. And this is coming from someone who is known at the College for research on teleportation and other such magic." Naruto groaned, shrugging at them all. "Best I can say, there is no way I am going to be getting the people from the world my other body is in back home anytime soon. And, worse, they might not be the only ones as that was one heck of an impressive massive Call of Home rip off I felt when they disappeared on that side. So, I am… Holy crap! Hahaha! Sasuke, you actually went with Werecat!" Naruto busted into laughter with seeing Sasuke.

"You recommended the race when telling me about the Summoner." Sasuke sighed, giving a wary eye at Sakura. "Plus, I don't care about my appearance as long as I meet my end goals. Considering how strong you gotten here, not being able to get back to Konoha for a bit is not too bad if I can train."

"Ha ha. I see. Though, with thinking how you act, it oddly suits you," Naruto chuckled, trying to stop laughing. "But, yeah-Ah, crap, Old Man, if you are here, then who's running Konoha right now?"

"Indeed. Especially since people were panicking over the food situation." Hiruzen chimed, smiling at the now horrified ninja and others. "My advisors will handle the situation and there is protocols set up for such events. However, Naruto, I think we both need to figure out a means to inform Konoha of my little problem before they think I died."

"Good point. Well, it's night time here, so best head back to my place and figure it out." Naruto said, giving the Hokage a nasty glare. "Once we do, I'll wake myself on the other side and get things straighten out."

"Ah, Uzu Na-sensei, do you actually have any Assassin class armor?" Akatsuki asked, blushing with looking over her current clothing. "Isn't this clothing for a Kannagi?"

"Ah, yeah, I had a bunch of low level items to… Shiroe. Did you contact your pupils?" Naruto asked, even sending a chill down Kakashi's spine with the ice cold smirk on the kid's face.

"A-Ah! No! I haven't." Shiroe said, not fazed by Naruto's creepy smile. "We were together before the launch of the expansion. I completely forgot with waking up in a daze and finding myself in my ava-Eep." Shiroe squeaked in pain from Naruto kicking his knee hard.

"A Mastre must always look after their pupils!" Naruto snorted, glaring at the downed Shiroe. "I feel ashamed I took you under my wings as a pupil."

"I'm not a Mastre." Shiroe growled back, "And you forgot as well! However, I haven't seen them in town. I wonder if they already joined a guild with what has all happened."

"Shiroe. Never second guess on anything pertaining to your pupils," Naruto sighed, motioning his fingers in the air. "I have lost a few of mine over the years doing just that. Unlike you and me when 'it was a game' as you call it, they don't have the pleasure of reviving once dead. Hence I mostly take on Adventurers as pupils instead now." Naruto sighed, giving a sullen frown as he focused on whatever invisible thing he was poking at in the air.

_Naruto also lost comrades?_ Kakashi thought, a bit shocked before softly smiling at the blond hair boy. _Ah, now it makes sense. Why he was willing to sacrifice himself before and how he got teamwork with his teammates. He's already used to it from this place… Wherever this place is in the world. _ Kakashi thought before seeing Naruto's horrified expression. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

"Shit! They went outside the city!" Naruto shouted, jumping up. "Friend Assist!" Naruto shouted, suddenly glowing bluish before disappearing before everyone.

"... Seems Naruto has gotten his father's skills." Kakashi sheepishly said before seeing Shiroe running off. "Wait, what's going on?" Kakashi asked, the others following Shiroe. _And why do I have a bad feeling this day has just gotten worse?_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way.

* * *

><p><em>Why? Why did we play this game?<em> Minori thought, rushing through the forest as fast as her legs could let her. Her brother running before her. His samurai armor on him clanging as he looked around.

"They ran toward four o' clock!" A man shouted, making the fear in Minori grow.

_We're going to die!_ Minori thought, tears running down her cheeks. She yelped when something caught her ankles, making her hit the ground hard. Looking back, Minori saw chains of white light around her ankles.

"Minori!" Minori looked back at her brother.

"Touya! Look out!" Minori shouted, warning her brother. Touya was able to jump back and parry the attack of the Swashbuckler that had leapt out before him, but lost his blade in the process and he hit the ground near Minori.

"I told you we wouldn't kill you if you dropped all the items from your inventory," Minori looked at the Swashbuckler as he chuckled. "Everything is so realistic. Is this really virtual?" A chill went down Minori's spine as he laughed. She heard footsteps, but did not look back. "A game's a game. Don't blame me!"

"You j-jerk!" Touya shouted, glaring right at the man.

_Is this really a game?_ Minori thought in horror. _If we die, will we really revive like in the game?_ Minori watched as the Swashbuckler got before Touya and raised up his sword. _We are going to really die!_

"What the hell!" Minori looked up in shock with seeing an orb of blue light. "This is a combat zone! The Royal Guard shouldn't appear here!"

"Is it a mon-SERW!" Minori watched as the Swashbuckler was knocked back when the ball took the shape of a person and knocked man across the head with some kind of staff. When the light broke off like glass off the short person, Minori instantly recognized him.

"Na-san!" Minori shouted, looking at Shiroe's friend before her. _How did he know we were in trouble? _Minori thought before seeing his status window. _Uzu Na?_

"Call me Naruto. It's best I just get people on the same page considering now both bodies are level 90 Bards." Naruto said, looking back at Minori and pulling out something from his bag. "Seems my Mastre senses were right on. Again. I will be giving Shiroe a good lecture for failing to be a proper Mastre, even if new at it."

"Huh?" Minori flinched, seeing something thrown at her in the darkness and gasped with feeling her legs get soaked with something. Looking back, she saw the chains disappear, but also saw three other players giving odd, somewhat annoyed looks at Naruto. _We're surrounded!_ Minori thought, getting up and running up to her brother.

"Heh. Trying to be a hero?" The Swashbuckler growled, rubbing his cheek. With seeing where the man glared, Minori saw Naruto holding two baton like staffs. "A level 90 Bard? You think you can handle all four of us?"

"Six." All four PKer's eyes widen at Naruto. "You have no Mage outside that healer. The restrain spell I saw was not that of a Druid. Meaning you have a rear guard. Could be just one, but I am not taking chances." Naruto sighed with a smirk. "Let me… Ah, crap."

"Heh heh. What's wrong? Just realized you are in over your head?" The female Swashbuckler of the group said, smirking as the others caught onto Naruto's panic.

"What's wrong?" Touya asked, Minori noticing her brother trembling some like herself.

"Hey, you know what, my offer still stands," The male Swashbuckler laughed, "If you drop everything from your inventory, we'll let all three of you go. I mean, a level 90 Bard has to have some good things we could sell for gold."

_Even with Naruto's help, we are going to either be robbed or killed!_ Minori trembled, tears forming in her eyes with seeing Naruto biting his lips. However, she was shocked when he smirked. _Did he figure out something? _Minori thought, watching as Naruto moved his finger in the air, most likely messing with a menu only he could see.

"As if I would ever give into criminals like yourselves!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the male Swashbuckler.

"You have a few screws loose, kid. There's no way you'll survive with just the four of us against you, especially with defending noobs." The male Swashbuckler chuckled before seeing Naruto held out his staffs.

"Kurama-chan!" Naruto shouted, a ball of red appearing right next to Naruto, just above his shoulder. It was when all four PKers busted into laughter with seeing a small nine tail fox with long rabbit like ears land on Naruto's shoulder that Minori felt all her hope leave her. "Transformation!" Everyone stood there in shock when the fox glowed with a huff of annoyance and Naruto was engulfed in red light.

"Evildoers beware! For the symphony of justice is here!" Naruto shouted, his clothes changing, "Magical Drum Major Na is here to save the day!" Naruto chimed, the light disappearing to show Naruto wearing a magical boy's outfit somehow made from his original gear. Atop his head was a black furry military helmet that matched the furry version of a marching band's military jacket he was now wearing. However, what was Minori's pure shock was the puffy shorts he was wearing with light blue leggings connecting to metal boots with now a black fur ring on the top of the shaft.

_Oh my… _Minori blushed, trying to process the outfit she was seeing. The PKers also were in shock and disbelief before bursting into more laughter.

"And hence as any magical drum major would do-"

"Eh?" Minori gasped along with her brother when both of them were grabbed by the waist.

"-I bolt!" Naruto shouted, sprinting forward with carrying both twins under his arms. A comical sight considering Minori and Touya was slightly taller than him.

"W-Wait! Get back here you bastard!" Naruto laughed, hearing the PKers panic behind him with realizing the trick.

"That never gets old!" Naruto laughed, Minori looking up to see the fox holding onto Naruto's shoulder. It had crystals on its body and its tails were actually flame like. "Kurama-chan. Don't mind taking up as field monitor? I need a count in a few seconds."

"Sure. Train?" Kurama groaned, surprising the twins with an oddly deep voice. "I want fish afterwards, bastard."

"Sure, sure. And I will let you roam around my home as a bonus." Naruto said, "But, first, we need to get these two to safety. The train will serve to help keep our guests busy."

"Train?" Minori asked before her vision shifted greatly. "What?" She looked back, trying to gain her bearings before seeing several white chains behind them breaking apart.

"Time for a lesson from this old Mastre," Naruto chuckled as Kurama began to count. "Did Shiroe teach you the basics of combat, especially what a tank does?"

"Ah! Yeah! Shiroe-nii said my class of Samurai is supposed to draw the enemies attention," Touya said, though blushing, "Ah, I can run, you know?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't be able to keep up." Minori felt sick, her vision shifting again and she saw another bunch of chains breaking up behind them.

"20 seconds for the movement restriction spell." Kurama reported, counting again, but backwards from 20.

"Thanks. Even with my support songs up, I can't keep up my blinking for long." Naruto said, worry in his voice. "Let's see… Remembering which zone we are in now… We have two or three zones to get through to reach the No Combat Zones gathering areas. This will be tight."

"Blinking?" Minori asked before realizing what the shifts in her versions were. "You can teleport?"

"Wait! If you can do that, then beam us to Akiba!" Touya shouted in anger as Naruto blinked again, dodging the chain spell.

"Can't. I am limited to blinking at this moment due to I don't have enough mana to port all of us back to Akiba. That last port drained the battery and it's now eating into my mana reserves." Naruto said just as the two Swashbucklers from before gained on them and now running next to him.

"You're not getting away!" The female shouted, both swinging their weapons at the three. However, they hit each other due to Naruto nimbly dodging with slowing down and jumping over them.

"Quick lesson on support songs of the Bards." Naruto said, keeping up his pace of moving while dodging most of the attacks. "Bards are able to toggle permanent status buff songs to help their allies. However, when playing alone, the support song will affect the one using the song. High level Bards like me can have two songs cast at the same time. At this moment, I have three in effect."

"Support songs?" Minori asked, looking at Naruto's status bar and seeing his HP slowly going down with the few hits he was getting from dodging. _Wait. He said two songs cast at the same time, but he has three in effect?_ Minori pondered before seeing slight music notes coming off Naruto's body, red and oddly rough looking.

"Dancing Peacock Melody increases my agility. Meditation Nocturne slowly recovers my MP even with being in combat. The combination is going to help me keep us ahead of what my third song is going to do." Naruto chimed, dodging a magic spell from the healer of the group of four.

"Monsters coming in, you better stay alive brat as I rather not lose my ability to come out of the seal." Kurama growled, glaring at the twins.

"Alrightie! Time for the train to leave the station!" Naruto shouted, going into a full sprint forward.

"What the hell-Holy crap! What the hell is all these monsters here!" The male Swashbuckler shouted as the four found monsters jumping out of the underbrush, ranging from Goblins to Triffids.

"Wait, this zone's monsters won't attack high level players!" Minori said, remembering what Shiroe taught her. They actually chose this zone due to its low level monsters. That way they could kite monsters off the groups and practice without overwhelming themselves.

"That's if they aren't aggroed into attacking." Naruto snickered, "My third song which is always on when I am alone is the Espansivo Agitato March. Or as I call it, the Angry Train Song." Naruto chuckled, keeping one step ahead of the chasing monsters that did not lock onto the PKers. "It's a hate generation song I have. It basically aggros any enemies near me even if I did not attack. This includes raid bosses. The range is increased when I use my Magical Girl title and allow the boosts for that to settle in. Downside of this song, however, is the enemies will lock onto me and ignore their patrol pattern till I hit a no-monster zone or if I go near another player and the monsters relock on them."

"W-Wait! Serious!" Touya shouted, looking back in horror. "That means if you trip, we'll be killed by the monsters!"

"Yep. And the main reason I am carrying you two instant of letting you run." Naruto said, keeping just ahead of the monsters.

"What?" Minori gasped, her brother and her looking back as explosions lit up the forest behind them. _Is that magic?_

"Ah, the rear guard has jumped in. Judging from the sounds of it. A Summoner and Sorcerer that focuses on attack. However, that also means three members who need coverage from the monsters if you include the healer. If they lose those three, they will get gank, no matter the level difference." Naruto said, focusing ahead of him. "One zone through, one more to go."

"Gank?" Touya asked while Minori grimace. She could see Naruto was at half HP as monster's range attack hit him.

_At this rate, Naruto will die before he gets us to safety… There has to be._ Minori bit her lips in through before grabbing onto Naruto's coat. "Healing Prayer!" Minori shouted, activating her healing spell.

"Thanks! Though, you should focus on damage inception." Naruto said, continuing his run. "You're healing will be wasted at this level difference. However, the damage from the monsters are weak, so you're barriers will work better."

"Hai! Purification Barrier!" Minori shouted, a mirror like light blue barrier appeared around them, taking the damage.

"Alright! Almost to the zone we need!" Naruto shouted, grinning with seeing Akiba's buildings in the dark.

"We're not letting you get away, bastard!" Minori looked back, gasping with seeing the PKers behind them. The Samurai in the group carrying their healer on his back as the healer kept their HP from dropping anymore. All while the fighters moving through the monsters they hacked down. "We're going to kill you for this dick move!"

"My barriers won't be able to block their damage!" Minori shouted, panicking in Naruto's arms.

"We're here! Sorry for this, but time to go!" Naruto shouted, both twins seeing a mass of metal before them before they found themselves thrown.

"Ow!" Touya shouted, hitting the ground hard with Minori.

"Need a sniping point?" Minori looked up and relief washed over her at who she saw.

"Shiroe-san!" Minori gasped, seeing Shiroe before her with a man in armor.

"You betcha! 90 degrees to straight up please!" Naruto chimed, showing he landed on his shield of the armored man.

"Up you go! Have a great snipe festival!" The armored man shouted, pushing the shield up and assisting Naruto to jump higher. His staffs were gone and a strange "X" shaped clockwork bow was in his hand as he pulled three arrows from a holster on his back.

"Time to take out the rear guard!" Naruto chimed, quickly firing off two arrows into the woods before landing near Minori and Touya. "Last up, healer!" Naruto shouted, his eyes glowing purple as he launched the last arrow.

"Shit!" Minori's eyes widen when she saw the arrow hit the Samurai and healer, pinning them together at the shoulder. "Pull the, what the fuck! My mana went away!"

"What the hell did you do to our healer?" The male Swashbuckler shouted before realizing something. "Hey, the monsters stopped attacking."

"No monster zone." Naruto chuckled, standing close to where Shiroe was, but it seem like a barrier was between the two. "However, with your rear guard and healer out of mana, then instant I step back into the monster zone, those monsters will come right back." Naruto hummed, pointing down at his feet.

"Also, my Guardian friend is at full health and you're in range of his aggro skills. We could easily use that to allow the monsters to gank you." Shiroe said, glaring at the PKers. "Do you think it wise to test if this world really is the game and you can revive at the Cathedral?"

"We can still take you all down-" The male Swashbuckler held his female counterpart when Shiroe and his armored friend stepped back near Naruto. "What the hell are you doing?"

"That's the start of the No Combat Zone." The male Swashbuckler growled, seething fury. "The instantly you attack them, you'll summon a Royal Guard. Attack them either zone, and they have something attack us either way."

"Smart, but it's worse if you summon a Defender!" Naruto chimed while waving at the PKers in a taunting tone. "The KoS will last for a full day if you manage to escape the Defender and go back into the combat allowed zones. That's means either camping with monsters or walking all the way to Shibuya and monsters are stronger at night in the zones to get there!"

_I am actually kind of pitying these guys._ Minori thought, realizing exactly what kind of position Naruto and Shiroe had put the PKers in.

"Leave them, let's regroup. We'll get back at you bastards later." The male Swashbuckler snorted, his group going back into the forest.

"To think there's already PKers going around. Don't they realize this could be a real death game festival?" The armor man snorted, putting his sword into his shield and plopping it all onto his back. "Nice to meet ya. The name's Naotsugu. A panties loving Guardian!" Naotsugu chimed while doing the good guy posed at the twins.

"Ah… Weird." Touya sighed, getting a shocked nod from his sister.

_True… But. _"Thank you so much for saving us!" Minori said, bowing at Shiroe, Naruto and Naotsugu. _Huh? Where did the fox go?_

"It's no prob. Na there did the saving. Seems the Shrimp couldn't go in and att-ACK!" Touya and Minori sweated when a dark hair girl in darker clothing compared to Minori's outfit kneed the man in the face.

"My lord, may I give the moron before me a bloody nose?" The girl asked, facing Shiroe with a black face and point at Naotsugu.

"Ask before you do it!" Naotsugu shouted, holding his nose.

"I rather not her fighting." Shiroe said, confusing Naotsugu, the twins, and the girl. "We have no idea how the battle system works outside Na. If we tried a heads on fight, especially against other people, we would be the ones wiped out. I rather not chance anyone visiting the Cathedral. Though, you look close to doing so, Na." Shiroe said sheepishly, looking at the Bard. "Magical Girl?"

"Yeah. Though why is that title called that? It works for both genders and is a pretty nifty title with the boosts it gives in Transformation Mode." Naruto asked, cocking his head at Shiroe. "Makes me wonder why other Adventurers don't use it."

"I-I'll explain later." Shiroe stuttered at the pre-teen. Minori tensed, hearing running footsteps coming up from behind them.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Minori turned back, seeing several other players running up to them. Two of them looking to be around Minori and Touya's age. "How did-What are you wearing?" A man with a scar on his nose asked, somewhat dumbfounded by Naruto's appearance.

"Oh, yeah. Best not keep this on as I don't want to test the city's barrier. Transformation off." Naruto said, his body engulfed in red light again and disappearing to change to his original gear. "One of my subclasses gives me boosts depending on the equipment it changes. Quite a handy title."

"Title?" The man asked as Minori looked at her status screen. She saw the man's name was Umino Iruka. "Okay. I'm beat. Naruto, is there any bars in the area as I need a drink with all that's been going on."

"I got some at my place, but you might not want it." Naruto said with a sheepishly smile. "But, I think it's best get back to the city. I want to go to sleep and see what's going on in Konoha." Everyone, however, blushed with hearing several stomachs roar.

"Ah, that's right, it should be getting close to lunch." Iruka said, blushing as he was one of the tummy rumbles.

"Heh heh!" Naruto chimed, reaching into a fox like bag. Everyone was shocked when he pulled out a pack of rice balls. "Good thing I did a run on the convenient stores!" Naruto hummed, opening the pack.

"Naruto. That's rude to eat… in front… of others." Everyone instantly paled when Naruto bit into the riceball and instantly grimace.

"Nooooo." Naruto cried while slumping over. "Why did the cheat not work? I tasted the food before I slept and it had flavor… Yet, why does it have no taste here?"

"Wait. Food items really don't have taste?" Shiroe asked, getting Minori's attention.

"Yes. As Konoha is now on the same system, if someone tries to cook without the proper cooking skill, it fails. Chefs, however, can make food through the menu… But, any food through the menu is tasteless mushy disguised as food." Naruto groaned in pain. "In some ways, I wish I never tasted food in the other world and realize taste is an actual thing. You still got to eat it as you only get so much nutrients from the edible raw ingredients… But, yeah, there's a reason I don't like raw vegetables and fruit in the ninja world and it ain't because I am a kid."

"How bad can it be?" Naotsugu asked, taking the pack from Naruto's hands. "It's just-"Naotsugu instantly had tears in his eyes with taking a bite of a riceball. "Soggy cracker without salt?" Naotsugu mumbled, crewing on his bite of riceball.

"Yeah. That basically describes it." Naruto sighed with a sympathetic look. "Food made from pure magic is worse, almost feeling like you're eating nothing. Though, this troubles me as this is food from Konoha. The food made before whatever is causing this mess easily still had taste in Konoha." Naruto said, looking right at the riceballs. "And here I thought I would have taste for the first time in Theldesia."

"Food has no taste…" Minori said as her brother stood up. _Ah, that's right. Touya gave me some green tea earlier, but it tasted like water. I just thought my crying blocked up my taste. This world is wrong. How can this even be a reality?_ Minori thought before seeing her brother holding his hand out to help her up. She stood up and looked at her brother's legs. _The only good thing about this reality is Touya can use his legs again unlike in the real world. But, even that is not worth it if we can't even survive._ Minori thought, despair gripping her as she realize how close Touya and she was coming of dying.

"Could it be… Hey, Na, I think I might know what caused the tasteless food, but you will have to check your inventory in Konoha to see." Shiroe said, getting everyone's attention. "If my staff is still in your bag, then that means you performed a cloning hack."

"A cloning hack?" Minori asked, confusion written on her face. _Isn't a hack messing with computer coding or something?_

"Ah, that's right. In some games, there were glitches people could exploit a whole lot!" Naotsugu added, shocked at Naruto. "Wait, isn't your subclass Bot?"

"Yeah… Oh, I think I get it. When I put an item in my magic bag, it isn't being shared with my Konoha body, but a cloned item is being made and transported to my magic bag in Konoha. If the clone item is being made through the same method as the menu, then of course it will taste like nothing if the food item is cloned from my Konoha bag to Theldesia bag." Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Seems we discovered another odd ability of this accursed subclass. But, let's save it for another time. Everyone's hungry and I rather feed you guys some fresh vegetables and fruit if we have to eat the tasteless food here. Trust me. It helps to get it down." Naruto sighed, even Minori flinching in understanding of his despair.

_This isn't a game anymore._ Minori thought, gripping onto her prayer staff. _It has become a cruel reality._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, frowning at what he saw. <em>It's not too bad, but this could get bad any moment.<em> Naruto thought, seeing long lines to many shops. Civilians and ninja alike were not too pleased with the situation, but were standing in line with a fragile sliver of patience.

_Shiroe was right. Even though I gave back the staff in Theldesia, I have the cloned item of his staff still in my bag here. However, there's no signs of it saying it is cloned or a fake. I wonder if that means I can clone high quality gear and it will be just like the original?_ Naruto pondered before reaching where he want to be. _However, will what I have be enough to prove what happen?_ Naruto gulped, standing right before the administrative part of the Konoha Academy. _I got to get them to believe me or else things will get bad since the Hokage in Theldesia._ Naruto walked into the building.

"What is going on!" Naruto flinched, finding a shouting match going on in the room.

"How is it every time I cook, it turns into mush?"

"Where's the Hokage? He should know what is going on!"

The office was full of ninja and civilians, demanding answers from those on desk duty. However, from the look of things, Konoha was now at a standstill. Most of the officer workers were Jonin instead of the normal Chunin Naruto always saw. A smart move in Naruto's mind as the Jonin could peacefully resist anyone who got out of line without killing them.

"Everyone calm down!" A roar easily silence everyone. A man with scars on his face got in front of everyone. "I know everyone is confused and annoyed, but we are trying to figure out what is going on as well. At this moment, the mission desk and such services are closed down and we are setting up a missing persons area. We gotten report of shinobi just disappearing into thin air along with the odd food issue. I would like your cooperation and give the Chunin and Jonin that will be going through the room your name and statements so we can solve this issue!"

_Morino Ibiki?_ Naruto thought, reading the Jonin's name through the status screen. _Don't see him around much, but he probably is in one of the more active branches of the village with how his face looks._ Naruto squeezed through the crowd towards the Jonin. "Ah, Ibiki, can I talk to you?" The Jonin looked at Naruto with shock. "It's kind of important."

"Kid, you can wai-" Ibiki stopped the Jonin who was about to scold Naruto.

"How do you know my name, kid?" Ibiki asked, "If I remember from the reports, you're one of the Genin being tested today, aren't ya."

"Yeah. And just before we could celebrate with becoming Team 7, my comrades and sensei teleported." Naruto said, getting the most interest and killer intent filled glares in his life. _Oh, boy. I might get killed for real here._ "However, I roughly know what is sort of going on."

"You do? How about we talk in the back?" Naruto shivered at the grin on the man's face.

_Maybe it's not might, but will be killed._ Naruto thought, but followed the Jonin into one of the small meeting rooms in the back. _Stay calm, Naruto. Just think of it as an annoying tea party and you'll be fine!_ Naruto took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves down. He did not want to goof this up considering the situation.

"So, kid, let me know." Ibiki sat on a couch, motioning Naruto to do the same. "What the hell is going on? I woke up this morning and found I couldn't cook worth a flip and just an hour or so ago, reports of shinobi and kunoichi disappearing. How can a twelve year old know what is going on?" Ibiki asked, giving Naruto a stern glare.

_He's scarier than the Academic Guild when they are asking to study me._ Naruto thought before taking another deep breath to calm down. "Sadly, I don't know the exact cause. However, I do know the side effects currently going through Konoha at this moment. Also, if you can get a complete list of missing people, I will try to get to them as I did with Iruka, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and the Old Man Hokage."

"Understood." The man said, motioning Naruto to continue.

"The reason no one can cook is due to they don't have the cooking skill or subclass to do it. Though, even if you could cook, the food would be flavorless as any food made through the menu interface. It seems that change happened with the first wave that I experienced while in my body in Theldesia. I would not be surprised with seeing cooks and such are suffering from this that other professions like blacksmiths and such will be experiencing the same issues." Naruto said, giving a stern look right back at Ibiki.

"The second wave caught me by surprise. The missing ninja are now in another world called Theldesia. I wasn't teleported since I already had a body in that world and I switch back and forth when I sleep. I did not come here sooner as before the second wave due to I was trying to figure out the extent of the changes to give the Old Man proper information and then I knocked myself out after the second wave with realize the circuit that was used to teleport my sensei and party members. So far, I only have the five Konoha ninja accounted for at my residence in Theldesia, but if there is more, then I will be busy combing the streets of Akiba though they might not have all landed in the same city that I live in over there." Naruto fought to keep from shaking as not a flick of emotion showed on the man's face. _I am used to emotionless expressions, but the kind made by ninja are unnerving. I prefer nobles over ninja as I can at least read them when they hide their emotions._

Naruto jumped when Ibiki suddenly burst into laughter. "That's quite a story there kid! Though, if you fed bull crap like that to enemy, they would just think you were insane."

"As I thought," Naruto sighed, slumping some. "Considering how I only got the Hokage and my friends to finally realize I been telling the truth the whole time, should have seen this a mile away." Naruto said before jumping and looking behind him. Two more Jonin were standing behind him, somewhat shocked he turned to look at them.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto looked at the doorway, finding both members of the Konoha Council entering the room along with another man who was bandaged up. "It's good to see you have not disappeared."

_Homura and Koharu I do remember from the council… Shimura Danzo I don't know._ Naruto thought, easily understanding the tension in the air. "Did you hear what I said to Ibiki?"

"Yes. I am amazed you are still spouting such nonsense at this age." Homura said, fighting back a sneer. "This is no time for your antics."

"Good. I don't have to repeat myself." Naruto sighed while standing up. "The world is changing right down to the natural laws that govern it… If my shaky memory is right, people with white eyes can see cat-chakra, right." Naruto pointed at a the Jonin with white eyes including his pupil. "Just have him check my body and you'll see."

"You're so into your nonsense of stories that you can't even remember the name of one of the noble clans of Konoha. Hyuuga-san, just do as he asks. At least we can prove he is making more nonsense and believing it." Koharu said, her voice sounding tired.

"Yes, ma'am." The Hyuuga said before making a handsign and veins popped up around his eyes as he looked at Naruto. "W-What the? H-How are you even alive!" The Hyuuga shouted, shouting at Naruto. "The only chakra in your system in the Fox's!"

"Figures. Especially since I can't use jutsu now." Everyone gave Naruto a look of shock. "Though, seems your eyes only see chakra, not the two parts that make it. Weird. I am still alive as chakra is gone, but not the two parts that make it. In Theldesia, those parts are known as HP or Anima and MP or Psyche. You die once you run out of HP, but MP is very potent for magic. Try focusing towards your forehead. That's how you can summon the UI to look at it."

"Don't fall for his prank." Danzo growled, seeing both Jonin trying to focus on their foreheads as well as Ibiki. "Uzumaki, I know you know what you are. With the Hokage missing, we are putting you under arrest."

"To make sure no one can get ahold of Kurama?" Naruto asked, getting odd looks from the adults. "At this moment, arresting me could easily cause more problems. Konoha's stability is already starting to slowly collapse. Arresting a Genin for no reason will raise eyebrows, even if I am holding a super powerful monster in my gut. However, enemy spies won't be the worse of your worries if you don't hurry and get major supply chains of ingredient items like fruits and vegetables established to keep order. That will be the only source of food if noone can get a subclass with cooking skills at the moment."

"We already have talk to merchants and several restaurants to assist in that. We have also sent out a messenger hawk to have a meeting with the Daimyo about this as well." Koharu said, giving Naruto a stern look. "Though I understand what you mentioned, we can't have you running around shouting nonsen-"

"It's not nonsense." Naruto looked at Ibiki, the man grimacing at the air before. "I am seeing this UI thing he just mentioned."

"What?" Danzo asked.

"User Interface. Also called menus for short." Naruto said, grinning at Ibiki who was giving him an apologetic look. "It allows you to see what you need from the items in your inventory down to the skills you have. It also shows you the levels of those around you and enemies along with their HP bar. I'm the only one whose HP bar is a true one while everyone who has not chosen a class has an HP bar that shows cat-chakra." _Though, need to work on saying chakra instead of the way I said it before. Kind of annoying saying it the right way._

"Is that why when I try to hit the skills button, it gives me an odd message?" Ibiki said, touching the air before him.

"Hai. Sasuke and Sakura saw it as well...Ah, crap, don't tell me. Do you two see the UI?" Naruto asked in a panic, looking at the two other Jonin.

"No. I am just getting a headache." The other Jonin shrugged while the Hyuuga is still trying to make it work.

"Could it be... A beta?" Naruto said, putting his hand to his chin.

"Beta? What are you talking about, Uzumaki?" Danzo growled, "You better not be helping Naruto with a prank Morino-san."

"I'm not. I even tried to dispel it with thinking it was a genjutsu at first." Ibiki sighed, glaring at Danzo.

"Beta is basically what the other Adventurers called a test when it comes to various things." Naruto said, keeping his voice steady. "It is often to get what they call bugs and such out of new changes like new skills and item from the Expansion and Patch spells. Or as they said, I never seen it in person in Theldesia outside the effects. However, so far, I knew Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura had access to the UI before they teleported. Ibiki. You can touch the bars and drag them to the Friend's List icon. Do it to the council members and myself this minute. You might be also put as a beta tester as with everyone else missing."

"Gotcha kid." Ibiki said, motioning his hand through the air before blinking. "Huh? It keeps acting up when I try to put the council member's name and won't let me like it did your name."

"That kind of proves it." Naruto sighed with annoyance. "The world is probably making those not chosen as People of the Land while those chosen are mark as Adventurers in the system. There goes another idea. Ah, I guess next time I sleep, I will put major equipment and such in my bag to show proof. The only proof I got to prove you stubborn old fools is this." Naruto pulled out a piece of wood and shocked everyone when the handle of the staff appeared out of the wood. "This is one of the weapons from Theldesia. Though this staff isn't good at all for physical attacks, it's cast time boost makes it a pretty good weapon for spell casters. I asked my friend to lend to me when I realized my class and subclass was already overwritten here and needed a proper weapon for the Genin Exam and to test what changes have happened."

_Though, you all don't need to know it is a clone item._ Naruto thought, somewhat frozen at all the stares he was getting. _Kami, this is nerve wrecking. I rather face Iruka when he's pissed or the College demanding my research than this._ Naruto gulped when Ibiki stood up and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I can vouch now the kid is telling the truth. You can have a Yamanaka member look into our minds if you need more." Naruto let out a sigh of relief, looking to see Ibiki smiling at him. "If he knows what is going on, you might want to listen to him. If the same thing is happening elsewhere, we can keep a one up on the competition."

"Fine. Though, I will be having a Yamanaka come and check you both out as this is still too much for me to believe." Koharui said, pinching the bridge of her notice to fight off a headache. "I want you to stay-" Everyone froze as the air suddenly felt thicker.

_Not this time!_ "Dispel Magic!" Naruto shouted pointing at Ibiki. Waves of bluish magic coming off Naruto's staff.

"N-Nani?" Ibiki gasped, trembling. "I-I can't move."

"1… 2… 3…"Naruto began to count as the others looked on in shock. His eyes aimed right at Ibiki's feet.

"What is going on?"" Danzo barked out as an order.

"Uzumaki somehow is blocking some kind of attack on Morino-san!" The Hyuuga shouted, looking at Ibiki. "But, whatever it is, it is still there under his feet."

"7...8...9…10…" Naruto frowned, his eyes glowing purple. _It's similar to Call of Home, but far more potent. Even with dispelling the teleporting effect, the circuit still took effect partially. If this kind of complex circuit is being used… This is bad._

"Uzumaki, what are you doing?" Homura asked before everyone sensed the air getting thick again.

"It's attacking again." The Hyuuga said, glaring at the floor where Naruto saw several magical circuits in a pattern he never seen before.

"Dispel Magic!" Naruto shouted with his cooldown finishing and he saw the spell still active under Ibiki's feet, but the ninja was still there. "20 seconds. Good thing I have it to where I can cast Dispel Magic every 10 seconds. Ibiki. Listen to me carefully. Once you are teleported, tap my name on the Friend's List and tell me where you land. Even though I am at Level 90 and I have Dispel Magic to Secret, the circuit is still locked onto you and all I am doing is delaying the port. I can only hold this up for an thirty minutes at most as the drawback of the Sage subclass is doubled MP cost of using spells I get from it. Dispel Magic!" Naruto shouted, casting the Enchanter circuit again.

"G-Great. I-I had a-appointments t-this afternoon." Ibiki growled, trembling from the force on him increasing. "You're a-about to d-drop it, r-right?"

"No. If you land in Akihabara, head to the Guild Hall Building. I will meet you there as soon as I can get myself somewhere to sleep and get things straighten out here. If not Akihabara, sell some of the kunai and items you can let go of for the common currency. You won't have any money as my friends found out. Dispel Magic." Naruto said calmly, grimacing as his circuit stopped the teleportation again, but noticed now the circuits glowing and seeming to deflect his magic some. _A barrier? Crap!_

"I'll explain a lot more stuff later on, but biggest thing is don't underestimate the world you're about to be teleported into. It's a whole new beast compared to this world. I died a few hundred times there, though I have no clue if the Cathedral still works now." Naruto said, glaring at the magic circuit. _I got at least one more I think before it will fully block. _"Also, grab ingredient items fast or else you will be eating mushy crackers for food only. Magic Dispel!" Naruto shouted, launching the circuit only to see the waves blocked and within an instant, both Ibiki and the circuit was gone. "Dammit… Worse, I didn't get to memorize the circuit." Naruto growled, tapping the staff on the floor. "Whatever circuit that was also covered it's tracks. Damn impressive considering how much mana such a complex circuit needs. Especially if it is effecting more than one world."

"It's gone?" Danzo asked, looking at the Hyuuga Jonin.

"Y-Yes, sir. I never seen anything like it before." The Hyuuga said, slightly trembling. "What is going on?"

"As I said before. The world's laws are changing. Though, I don't get is what it means for both Theldesia and this world nor the extent. However, I just hoping whatever this is isn't planning another mass teleport like it did to all the Adventurers. That would teleport every ninja in Konoha easily, possibly even all the major ninja villages from what I got from Shiroe." Naruto said, clenching his fist while looking at where Ibiki once stood. _That kind of magic is definitely way above battle and-No... It's world class. Or possibly bigger since we are talking about two to three worlds instead of just one? Just what the hell is doing this?_

"Uzumaki Naruto. Under the power of the Konoha Council, you are currently under arrest." Danzo said, pointing at Naruto.

"Yeah-Wait, what!" Naruto shouted, doing a double take at Danzo. "Didn't you just hear me! Just slap some ANBU on my ass instead of giving fuel to the sparks forming here in Konoha." Naruto roared in anger.

"You're under arrest for being a spy and possibly the culprit behind the current events." Danzo said, getting confused looks from even the real council members. "The amount of knowledge you have and what you just shown give plenty of proof. However, what I want to ask is why you have exposed yourself instead of going into hiding?"

"Because I am not the culprit. I am just as perplex and scared as everyone else, though I am keeping it together barely," Naruto sighed, letting his nerves take over and slightly tremble under Danzo intense glare. "Also, Konoha is my home and I am not about to let it suffer if I can stop it. Same goes with Akiba, but there is only so much I can do as an Adventurer there as there is no laws there. Here has laws and rules that can keep what I expect in Akiba in the coming days from happening here." Naruto said with a frown. _I don't know what I can do. Even though I am an Adventurer, the best I can do is provide shelter and information in Akiba… And now it looks like I might be in bigger trouble here. _ Naruto thought, seeing Danzo studying him up.

"The fact you have alliance to another village makes me skeptical that is true." Danzo said, a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Akiba is on another world. There is no Konoha there, hence why I kinda needed to place to call home. Though, you can't call Akiba a village or even a city. There is no structure within the city outside the guilds when you compare it to Konoha. I am actually a solo with no guild affiliation. I was planning to in fact make a one person guild and put it down as Konoha Ninja with passing the Genin Exam." Naruto chuckled, _Though Shiroe stopped me with saying it was stupid. Maybe it would be wise if I did so now?_

"That is not enough considering you do have motive to do something against Konoha." Danzo said, smirking at Naruto.

Naruto only rolled his eyes. _The discrimination due to holding Kurama._ Naruto sighed before sticking out his tongue.

"Is that… a seal?" Homura asked, noticing the tattooed emblem on Naruto's tongue before he pulled it back into his mouth.

"No. It's basically a birthmark to all Half-Alvs or Alv in my case: the Alv Codex" Naruto answered in a somber tone. "When the first wave hit, this body came to match up to my Adventurer body right down to even changing my race from human to Alv. If you are citing the treatment I received from Konoha as a motive, then I have just as much as a cause to do something to Theldesia. Half-Alvs as well as myself as discriminated due to a mess created by everyone centuries ago. In fact, if I had to compare what I been through to being Kurama's host, being the host was a walk in a park." Naruto said in a cold tone, fighting back the bad memories he had. _If I was not an Adventurer, I would have stayed dead several times over due being an Alv._

"Also, Danzo, with the Hokage not present, there is a rule in the laws that I have to have a proper trial and I can't be imprisoned during the trial. It's a means to ensure no false imprisonment by any factions going for the title." Naruto said, giving a plain look to Danzo. "If this trial happens and the truth gets out I knew what could have been helping Konoha and was arrested, it would make the council and yourself appear to be against the village. You want a chance with such a raid?" Naruto asked, standing firm.

"If it is to protect Konoha, yes." Danzo said, also firm in his stance. "With the Hokage missing, other villages will see weakness. Hence to ensure they don't see us any weaker, we can't give mercy to any enemy."

_He's the enemy in this case. _Naruto thought before putting away the staff in his bag and holding his hands up. "Alright. Arrest me. I plead not guilty to begin with. However, I will peacefully do imprisonment on one condition. Let me keep all that is currently on my person. I want to make sure if one of the guards get hit by the circuit, I can delay it again and try to see what it is exactly." Naruto said, getting a grimace from Danzo. "I need better equipment since it seems who or whatever caused it realized I was delaying it and it won't be as easy next time."

"Agreed." Koharu answered before Danzo could speak, getting a shocked looked out of the man. "However, because of that, we will have elite ANBU in charge of your imprisonment and keeping this arrest private. To anyone outside this room, you simply disappeared like the others. You will be kept in a secret location within the ANBU headquarters as we can't have any chance of this information getting out."

"Hai. I understand." Naruto said, looking down. _I take back what I said before. It seems Konoha might be the one in worse shape than Akiba. But, this is quite a pinch I gotten myself into. _Naruto smirked as the two Jonin got next to him to help escort him. _Well, just as Kanami said in the past. The bigger the pinch, the better food tastes afterward... Well, ingredients that is for everyone now._


	10. Chapter 10

Authonote: Finally gotten my schedule back on track. Hence posting an extra chapter of Duet Worlds to celebrate and give a heads up what day I will be setting for posting my stories. I am aiming for Tuesdays for posting updates. Hope you all like this chapter and have a great day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way.

* * *

><p>"Holy crap," Tenzo flinched with hearing his prisoner talking. "You ended up in Susukino? Damn. That's 425 km from Akiba. Though, better than being on another country. Voice chat can't work if the person is in another country. Well, actually it can if you know what to do, but I haven't tested my ability to connect to other countries since the ports are down."<p>

_Is this the reason they have me watching over the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?_ Tenzo thought with horror, looking over at the person sitting in the cell. Uzumaki Naruto was moving his fingers in the air and talking to someone that was not there. If that was not the definition of insanity to Tenzo, then he wondered if he needed to retire from ANBU.

"As I recommended, sell some of your weapons and items. Invest back in some good equipment and weapons for you class you are now in as well as food. I recommend then putting what you don't need including money into the bank which is in the Guild Hall Building." Naruto said, not even paying attention to Tenzo as he worked the air before him with his hand, as if there was something really there. "You probably only need 30 to 40 gold per day in your pocket, food for the day, and your equipment on you. I already faced PK-Ah, sorry, I mean thieves willing to kill. It's going to be worse over there as Susukino is well known for guilds that focused on fighting other Adventurers."

_What kind of fantasy do you have going on in your head?_ Tenzo shook his head, trying his best to focus on his task. Naruto was arrested and put into a hidden cell in the ANBU headquarters. Tenzo did not know of the charges, but he at least could guess it was to keep Naruto from adding onto the panic going on due to no one can cook now and people disappeared. _Hopefully the others come soon as this is getting ridiculous._

"Yeah. It will take you some time to get use to the new system of combat. I had the same issue a few years back trying to get to the combat of here when I got into the academy. To sum it up, special bar you see is call hotkeys. Any skill or circuit in the hot keys can be activated through the motion of the skill used or by actively calling it out. The former works better, but you need practice to make it work either way." Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "You can use skills through the skill menu, but it sucks for combat unless your sniping or serving as the field monitor where you are already keep an eye on your comrades statuses in battle through the UI. However, if things start to get bad in Susukino, call me and I can help you find an escape route from there to one of the villages that have a Shrine. If the revival system is still in place, then you could be trapped in that city unless you get to such a place."

Tenzo let out a sigh. _Hot keys? Field monitor? Revival system? Even if this is insanity, I am now curious._

"Good. Call me if you need any help. I am technically awake 24 hours, though I shift will be shifting bodies every 4 hours to try and get some investigating done on both sides. If not that, it's 10 to 12 hours if I don't force mez like I am doing now. I am sorry I was not able to stop the porting, but I will be trying to figure out what is going on. Bye." Naruto said before letting out a tired sigh. "He had to land in possibly the worst place to be considering the Adventurer's demographics. Best cut down on the my personal porting to allow the battery to build just in case." Naruto groaned with a slump in his shoulders.

"Who were you talking to kid?" Tenzo asked, deciding to mess with his prisoner to see what vibrant insanity he had going on in his head.

"Ibiki. He got ported right into PK and PvP central. I am amazed it is even still calm there after what I experienced just hours ago in Akiba." Naruto looked at Tenzo, "And you just thought how does this kid knew about Morino Ibiki, right?"

_Wait... How did you know that? As well he realized who I was thinking about?_ Tenzo thought, keeping his body still with seeing an evil grin on the boy's face. _Is he pulling the same mind games as Kakashi-sempai? Great, this will be annoying._

"And you just thought I was going to be annoying." Tenzo jumped, looking at Naruto.

_C-Can he really read my mind?_ Tenzo thought in horror. Has the insanity that gripped the Jinchuriki gave him special powers?

"To answer that thought. Maybe." Naruto evilly smirked, making Tenzo sweat in fear behind his ANBU mask. "Though, where's the rest of the guards suppose to keep an eye on me? Considering the council was gung ho on arresting me, I was expecting them to not underestimate me."

"They are not. They are still gathering the others and hence I am here while they are doing that. I was the first choice of the group." Tenzo said, trying to keep the fear from coming out of his voice. _I need to be careful around this kid. I really hope we are doing shifts as he will drive me insane._

"You don't need to be careful around me. Just be glad both my bodies aren't here or I would really drive you insane. However, I do ask for a favor, especially if they do shifts between you all." Naruto smiled at Tenzo.

_He can really read my mind!_ Tenzo thought, fighting back a shiver. "I cannot do favors for a criminal."

"All I am asking is just give me an update on what's going on outside of here. Not even major information." Naruto whined, "I am just as confused of the situation that got me suck in this cell. However, I at least know the laws of the world is beginning to change and that could mean major changes to the village with the cooking issue just the beginning."

"Wait, you know what is going on?" Tenzo asked, _Is he not insane?_

"Of course I am not insane. Though, I am amazed I haven't with constantly trying to explain on both worlds how my bodies work. It is quite frustrating your friends and comrades never believe you when you tell them the truth." Naruto said, getting up and walking up to the bars. "What you seen so far is another world's natural laws beginning to take shape here. I am used to those rules due to I end up on that world in another body every time I sleep. I literally run 24 hours a day now because of it, but I don't mind as both worlds have pros and cons that cancel each other out make living in them easier to deal with."

_So, he's like an Yamanaka? Or is he still insane and I am just falling for it?_ Tenzo pondered.

"Oie. If you still think I am insane, explain this. Magic Light." Naruto snapped his fingers for several small balls of light with happy faces appear around his hand.

"W-What the?" Tenzo blinked in shock before calming himself down. _No. It could be a genjutsu to trick you. Don't let him psych you out. He's just a kid while you're an ANBU._

"And you're giving yourself a pep talk in your head." Naruto snickered, making Tenzo flinch.

_Correction. An evil insane kid able to read even ANBU minds._ Tenzo was glad he had a mask on as he glared at the boy. However, Tenzo turned back to the hallway with hearing footsteps, standing at attention with seeing the Konoha Council walking up with someone he did not expect. _Danzo? I thought he was taken off the council._ Tenzo pondered in silence, noticing there was several other ANBU following them.

"Stand down, Tenzo." Homura said. "I apologize for the inconvenience as you were the only one currently in Konoha who could handle Uzumaki Naruto in worst case scenario."

"Huh? What do you mean? Isn't Hatake Kakashi his sensei?" Tenzo asked, keeping his emotions in check.

"Kakashi and my comrades got ported to Akiba." Naruto answered, "So, any more people teleported?"

"Luckily, after Morino-san's disappearance before us, there has not been another so called wave and we have been able to at least gather who all have disappeared." Tenzo instantly looked at boy as Koharu spoke to Naruto. "I had a copy of the list of missing shinobi and kunoichi for you." Naruto took the scroll through the bars and opened it to look at it.

"Okay. Whatever is going on definitely doing beta of sorts" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "Considering Shiroe and I estimate roughly 30, 000 Adventurers teleported to Yamato alone and possibly hundreds of thousands worldwide in Theldesia and seeing only no less than 20 Konoha really makes no sense, especially if this is overlaid with other villages possibly getting the same situation. My guess with being unable to use jutsu, whatever is changing the laws is trying to figure out how to deal with chakra and jutsu to blend the two systems together. It explains the Old Man's subclass. We haven't tried out major combat outside my lovely run in with some thieves trying to kill two new Adventurers for their money and such, so that's what I can guess so far." Naruto rolled the scroll back up and placed in a small fox design pouch.

"So, have you managed to get in contact with Morino-san?" Danzo said, though not hiding his annoyed tone.

"Yep. Took an hour as I was betting with what I experienced with my sensei and comrades. However, now, I can safety say I might not even be able to get find everyone right away. Ibiki landed in Susukino, which is in far north of Yamato. That means the missing could be in any Adventurer city across either Yamato or even across Theldesia. With the ports down, there will be no way for me to even travel outside walking or mounts to help someone." Naruto said. He crossed his arms before give a serious frown. "However, did you check to see if other crafting type means result in the same as cooking?"

"Indeed." Koharu said with a bit of waiver to his voice. "All of Konoha's manufacturing parts are at a standstill due to this. Some have managed to have an extra inventory due to this year Konoha is hosting the Chunin Exams, but it won't last if they can't make anything. We have been getting a hold of supply chains, but raw materials outside of food won't be of any worth with the current situation."

"Konoha's economy is already weak compared to other countries. We were able to do well due to our large population to cover it. Now this situation could easily collapse the village's economy even if we secure food." Homura sighed, grimacing at the blond.

"I understand. Naotsugu explored Akiba while I was checking the changes here earlier this morning. Food prices have started to drop due to its tasteless nature and ingredients and healing items are going up in price in Akiba. Guilds have started to wiping out the markets and it won't be long before shortages begin to take effect." Naruto said, biting his thumb in thoughts. "However, this world has it worse as what you told me means there is noone with the subclasses to make an instruction manual to allow other people to ga-Ah! Wait!" Naruto shouted, shocking Tenzo as Naruto touch the air again.

"Subclass?" Tenzo asked, _Is he really insane or does he know what is really going on?_

"Yes! For once I am glad I forgot to check and change out my inventory when returning home and going to sleep!" Naruto chimed, pulling a mass of books out of his small pouch. Tenzo pondered if the bag had storage seals in it before realizing no one had yet to make such a bag fuuinjutsu wise. If someone had, then it would be a hot seller for many ninja right now. "Let's see… Even better! I have the manual for scribe. Know someone who wouldn't mind grinding for a few hours so the poor soul can mass produce these bad boys?" Naruto chuckled sheepishly while holding up one book from the others in his arm.

"What are you talking about, Uzumaki?" Danzo asked, his confused shared with even Tenzo.

"In Theldesia, Adventurers are force to choose 12 main classes that serves where their fighting skills come from. However, all… Okay, all except me, can freely choose a subclass. They just have to obtain it and begin leveling it up through what is needed for that subclass. Production subclasses focus on making items like the Chef cooks items and a Blacksmith makes weapons and armor from metal." Naruto explained with an everyday tone.

"There's rarer subclasses that give a whole host of benefits, but really hard to get to balance them out to other. There is also role-playing classes though I don't get why they are called that. Many of those, however, help with life occupations and even giving better skills for fighter or even allow access to other class skills. I use my slots of Farmer and Florist all the time to grow various plants for use and selling along with my current research. Downside is you can only have one subclass at a time and if you change it, you lose all the Exp you accumulated." Naruto gave a slight sigh with a frown.

"So, what is your subclass?" Tenzo spoke out. "You just mentioned you had two subclasses."

"I have a weird one and I can't change it as I would like to do so." Naruto pouted like a child. "It's called Bot, which I still don't get even with Adventurers telling me what the word means. I am still figuring out. However, one major thing it does is allows me slots that allows me to use multiple subclasses. Downside is I have to master the subclass in the slot first to get another slot. If I try changing an unmastered subclass to another, ALL my subclass Exp is wiped and I am put back to one slot." Naruto whined in pain.

"How many subclasses do you have?" Danzo asked, a hint of interest in his voice that Tenzo did not miss.

"Ah… I really need to keep note of this. It's getting as long as my skills menu when I used my Sage title." Naruto sighed, again messing with the air and making Tenzo eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Roughly 20 or so. I mostly focused on production and such so I don't have to worry about living. I am waiting for my cooldown as I switched to Sage earlier and I have to wait a day before I change to another subclass."

"Cooldown?" Tenzo said, trying his best to keep from shaking his head. _Okay. Maybe you're not insane… But amazingly not from whatever you deal with. I would be driven nuts if I had jutsu I had to wait to use again after a long time without the reason being chakra consumption._

"Yeah. It's only this annoying with titles. Titles are hardest to get subclasses, hence have the longest cooldown of a day for me. Role-playing classes that don't produced anything like Merchant is half a day. All subclasses that do produce something including even Farmer only take 30 to 45 minutes. Even worse, I can only use one subclass slot and it's skills at a time. Especially annoying as I have to wait to show you all what has become with the cooking system." Naruto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose while holding the book.. "However, now that I think about it, I don't even know if these manuals will work as those who did not get ported have no access to the menus."

"That could be a problem." Homura said as Tenzo reached for the scribe manual Naruto was holding out. "I'll test it since it would be better than losing one of our ANBU."

"No. Better try it on someone who is not a ninja. They will be most likely put as akin to the People of the Land and will most likely not teleport in a wave." Naruto said as Tenzo took the book.

"Huh?" Tenzo blinked, finding with taking the book several small screens pop up. _What the hell is this?_ Tenzo read the box, finding it asking if he wanted to become a Scribe. "Ah… I think the subclasses work. I am getting this weird illusion asking me if I want to become a Scribe."

"Good." Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "That at least means the system can work. But, won't know for sure till someone takes on a subclass."

"Though… How do I get rid of this thing?" Tenzo said, pointing at the window. However, he sweated under his mask with realizing he hit the yes box within the screen and found a new screen telling he gained the Scribe subclass and a set of screens appearing with various data. "I accidently accepted the subclass," Tenzo sheepishly said, sweating behind the mask.

"Yeah… I know the feeling. A few of mine were accidents, too." Naruto said, giving an understanding laugh at the ANBU. "Give the manual to someone else." Tenzo handed the book to Homura who nodded with getting it.

"I gotten the odd boxes as well." Homura said, "So, one book can easily unlock the abilities people need to work again?"

"Yes, but that would be a bit troublesome. Hence why I was asking to have one or several people take on the Scribe subclass so we can pop out more of the puppies as even if I do buy and transport more manuals here, I am expecting these to shoot up in price if the revival system no longer works and many Adventurers switch to crafting to survive. You need roughly be a level 5 to 15 Subclass to make copies of manuals with no issues. I will be joining in as well, but it takes me time due to I have to focus on doing another language as the Scribe will automatically use his or her main language. These are in Japanese with being from Akiba and thankfully words read the same for both worlds. But if I do a copy without paying attention, I do it in Lander instead of Japanese. I learned the language of the People of the Land first before Japanese as I have had two bodies since roughly around birth."

"Explains your grades in the academy a bit, especially with how knowledgeable you are." Koharu said, giving a slight chuckle as Naruto slumped over in despair. "Since the ANBU here will be swapping out as your guards, we'll have them also do the Scribe class. Will having them do their ANBU paperwork help get it up to where they can copy manuals?"

"Yeah. Any paperwork or creating the materials for such can help level up the Scribe class. Even low level Scribes get good at office work and Konoha might want a few now as high level ones cannot just create powerful tomes for magic users, but also outright do paperwork really fast and forge documents better than any counterfeiter and spot such documents easily." Naruto chuckled, "I have Scribe just for the paperwork I deal with in Theldesia since I do merchant and research work and having a lot of information on monsters and areas due to the sheer amount usefulness for such information."

"Monsters… Wait, Uzumaki, what are the factions in this other world?" Danzo asked, glaring at the boy. Tenzo noticed the emotions welling up in Danzo and did not like it one bit.

_He's thirsty for battle. I know he wants to protect Konoha at all costs, but locking up the one person who could be a major help is not a good thing. Nor is possibly dragging Konoha into a war right now. _Tenzo thought before hearing Naruto sheepishly laughed.

"Though there is political rivals with the People of the Land, most factions are actually united unlike this world which is quite clearly divided. In Theldesia, you usually are either fully allies, somewhat allies, neutral, or just pure political rivals who will fight, but if the one major enemy against them does come at one rival, they'll reluctantly join forces as if they don't, the elimination of that one rival might give that enemy the means to take out the other. Trust me, what I have seen, the royalty of the People of the Land have the leaders of ninja leaders and even Daimyos beat in diplomacy." Naruto let out a tired sigh.

"However, that's because the common enemy is the monsters of Theldesia, not each other. And for good reasons as even the weakest of monsters can easily overwhelm settlements in sheer numbers if not kept under control. Not that there isn't war hawks against fellow people out there, it's just been easy to usually drown them out when monsters attack. That is due to the fact once you kill a monster, it will instantly respawn or revive. Goblins go through a rebirth process, hence when you kill one, it is reborn as a baby, but they spawn so quickly that many Adventurers simply thought they reappeared for no reason after an area is cleared." Naruto said, his tone serious with a grimace to match.

"You kept quiet about that, hoping that does not become reality here." Koharu said, getting a nod from Naruto.

_Even I know how that could not just wipe Konoha off the map, but many villages._ Tenzo frowned behind his mask, fear welling up inside him. _Chakra is limited and if you use up all your chakra, you die. A war that last months right up on a village's footstep would easily take that village out be it with a large army or not if the enemy keeps coming at you that fast._ Tenzo had been an ANBU for almost his whole life. He knew all too well tactics used to decimate armies were sometimes pretty simple and small. Yet, if what Naruto said was true, even an army of ninja could not hold off enemies that could easily replace their dead in just seconds to minutes, even with such tactics.

"Indeed. Especially when even I am not willing to test to see if the Cathedral still works since the first wave the Ports are down. We might actually die instead of just reviving in the Cathedral like we die in the past." Naruto said with a shiver. "If Adventurers no longer can revive, then that's bad as the only thing keeping monsters from wiping out all the races are the Adventurers and the Ancients." Naruto crossed his arms to make it easier to hold the books. "The Ancients are strong, but even they can be overwhelmed and can't revive like Adventurers. Hence the Ancients are only called on by other cities for emergencies. It could get bad as I know many Adventurers will not want to risk their lives, especially when they have been transported into a world they thought was just a story they could directly interact with as a complex game. Others… Well, considering I just said game, I think you all can see where that will be going." Naruto sighed, slumping his head and shoulders. "Either way, with the standstill of Adventurers, monster populations will begin to go up. Hence hoping we don't get any since none of us can revive over here."

"You have revived." Danzo stated, getting a nod from Naruto. "I see. Well, I think we best keep the manuals a secret to only Konoha civilians. This will-"

"Objection!" Naruto shouted, Tenzo jumping at the sudden outburst. "Do you even know politics and economics with being on the council? Putting a monopoly on much needed skills will alienate us not from the ninja villages, but much of Konoha clients who use our services! The instant you pull that dick move, Konoha's economy and even military services will instantly tank due to we only have numbers on our side, not economy or even military. That's when the other villages would think it would be a lovely time to take this village out!" Naruto snapped, pointing at a now pale Danzo.

_Holy crap… Never thought I see the day Danzo gets chewed out. No less by a twelve year old._ Tenzo thought, seeing he was not the only ANBU fighting to keep from laughing at the confusion, yet pinned up anger in Danzo's face as the senior ninja tried to keep calm. _I am starting to like this kid._

"Instead, Konoha's best bet is to mass produce the manuals and then spread them out to various locations and countries. Don't even sell them, just let hand by hand contact move them around. There will be chaos because of this, but by limiting it to smaller regions, the damage will be minimum and by waiting till after several places show off their new subclasses, Konoha can do the same without being pointing at as the source." Naruto said, putting the other manuals on the ground and moving his arms that were finally getting sore.

"This will save Konoha from most the economic and political issues that will be coming with the subclass system at least from afar. Hence allowing us to focus on keeping the economic and political issues we will be facing here at home." Naruto sighed, still glaring at Danzo, "That's why I want to get several people as Scribes and get to mass production so we got enough for spreading out in the world and covering the professions who need the manuals. Others, sadly, I have no idea how we will do, hence I will be doing research in Akiba to see about those like Florist and so on."

"That is complete rub-"

"Danzo, he's right." Homura said, stopping Danzo. "He's not speaking this out in a way of a peacemaker like Hiruzen. You seen this before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, though not a grand scale like this. You can get a little militant on this if you want to destabilize somewhere by placing the manuals within that region. However, if you're caught red handed, things can go downhill real fast with how this situation is right now. Even someone like me who will take on gambles knows not to handle a hot kettle like this." Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "That and I know all too well how bad it is to get on a KoS list for not just Adventurers, but some Landers, too. Konoha cannot afford to make our allies, both ninja and non-ninja, mad at this moment."

"I agree." Koharu said, frowning at Dazno. "Given our resources, we could possibly starve if we just insult our non-ninja allies. Our farmers would not be able to keep up with our population alone. Also, even if we managed to monopoly production, even enemies could put such monopoly to a standstill if supplies can't be brought to us." Everyone was now looking at Danzo, who was seething.

"I understand. However, Uzumaki, I am curious. You seem oddly quite knowledgeable of politics and economics. How do you know of such with who you are here?" Danzo said, smirking at the boy.

"League of Freedom Towns Eastal. 24 noble families who rule over their lands and work together in case of issues like monsters and trade." Naruto groaned, his eye twitching in annoyance. "I swear the jerks at College in Tsukuba are always fucking cheating. There is no way I can freaking lose to Rock-Paper-Scissors 50 times in a row and being forced to the representative for the College every single time for the Eastal conferences. Especially since I am not a direct member to any of those academic unions. You get quite damn good at politics after dealing with the crap I had to when I prefer to be doing other things… Sorry. Just something I am a little sore about and actually a reason why I haven't joined any guilds in Akiba." Naruto let out a huff, looking away in embarrassment.

_Ouch… Is politics really that bad?_ Tenzo thought, though found Homura, Koharu, and Danzo giving oddly understanding looks to Naruto. _Maybe it is._

"Alright. I guess you will want to explain to your guards how to use the Scribe subclass. It would be best we get this manuals ready as soon as possible." Koharu said, smiling at Naruto. "Though, any clues on what is the cause of all this?"

"No freaking idea outside it happened right when a common world class spell was casted. I don't specialize in World-class magic or even past that where this is at. Even with being a specialist of old magic." Naruto sighed, frowning in frustration. "This is one of the situations where you got to sail through the fog to find the answers, even with the risk of running aground."

"Tenzo. You're the leader of those watching over Uzumaki Naruto." Homura said, giving Tenzo his full attention. "Though he is under arrest, he is not to be treated as a prisoner. We done this more to keep Uzumaki Naruto out of the hands of potential threats. Though, he does pose possibly as one himself, we rather keep it like this where he is willing to help us. So if anyone tries to take advantage of this, that person will be killed and everyone one of you will be punished, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Tenzo and his fellow ANBU stood at attention. However, Tenzo glanced at Naruto, seeing the boy waving at them all. _However, even with Naruto as Konoha's Jinchuriki, isn't this a bit too much? Especially when he probably will be more useful directly helping the village than being stuck in a jail?_ Tenzo thought before seeing Homura passed the Scribe manual one of the other ANBU and the three council members left the area. _And, how the hell is Danzo on the council again? And what happened to the Hokage? _Tenzo pondered, a pit forming in his stomach as he was not liking the situation at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Authornote: Yes. My schedule is finally settling back down to something I can predict(though still on call during the week). The random schedule has also eaten into my writing time, so hoping to get more writing done than I have the last week or two. I will be posting on Tuesdays, though if I get a random call out, I on that day, then expect the chapter on Wednesdays. However, the ball shall begin to really roll this chapter and onwards as we begin to see how messed up things have become. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way.

* * *

><p>"So it wasn't a dream," Shiroe sighed, putting on his glasses and being greeted by the dim glow of a magical candlestick and his staff propped against the wall near the door. <em>Seems I am not like Na. We are not able to return to our bodies through sleep.<em> Shiroe thought, getting out of the bed before slamming into the floor face first.

"Itetete… I am still not used to my height," Shiroe grumbled, getting up off the floor and looking at cloak and shirt on the writing desk. _I would kill for a pair of boxers right now. I regret not taking off my pants to sleep. _Shiroe shivered at the odd feeling between his legs. _Never knew how much I loved the convenience of things like underwear and such till now… Ah, should I wear the clothes I wore yesterday?_

Shiroe pondered, looking into his inventory though his menu. Yesterday was still fresh on Shiroe's mind and it took everything he had not to break down into a new panic. Leaving out all of the information from Naruto's two sided live, Shiroe decided to focus on what he has found out so far.

Naotsugu and Shiroe managed to gather they were at least in a world similar to Elder Tales. And it was set much like the medieval ages. No electricity and other things. They still got hungry and needed sleep… As well as needing to use the restroom. However, it made Shiroe ponder how other people were dealing with the situation. Food had no taste, but mostly everyone had money and such to survive. It wasn't the worst case scenario like with fantasy stories.

"Good thing I had Naotsugu grab some of my lower rank gear." Shiroe sighed, watching as his body glowed blue and replaced his pants with a new shirt and pants. "So, using the menu can change your clothes without manually doing so… It's odd the weird stuff is still like the game." Shiroe frowned, grabbing his cloak and putting on. He saw the cloak appear in his equipment menu and saw the durability value.

"I wonder if you get the durability value back to 100 percent, does it make it clean as well?" Shiroe pondered aloud before shaking his head. _Wearing the same thing day in and day out without cleaning it would still be awkward. Probably… I wonder if Na is awake? He might be able to at least explain a few things._

Shiroe picked up the odd candlestick up. It had the candle stand, but instead of candles at the top, there were flat pieces of metal that seem to attacked balls of glowing light. It turned on when he woke up, something Naruto seemed to have somehow programmed the item to do. _Then again, he's technically a powerful mage in this world. Making a magical candlestick must be nothing for him._ Shiroe thought with a sigh, opening the door of his room and stepping into the hallway.

"Oh, good morning, Shiroe-san." Shiroe nearly jumped out of his clothes, seeing the old man that was Sarutobi Hiruzen. He was also called by the ninja and Naruto Hokage or Third Hokage, the leader of their village. A real ninja village to boot with finding all Naruto spoke about was true.

_Ninja is right._ Shiroe sighed, his heart calming down from the small morning fright. "Good Morning to you as well… Ah, Sarutobi-san?" Shiroe asked, meekly asking. He had no idea how ninja address each other.

"Kind of hard to forget a name here when you can see it this menu thing," Hiruzen chuckled, holding a pipe in his hand. Shiroe noticed he was wearing Japanese like robes made for Sorcerers. "Surprised with the change of clothes? Naruto gave them to me. I was a bit confused, just thinking it was for spare clothes. However, it seems the instant I took off my armor I keep under my Hokage robes, this world labeled it for another class. When I tried to put it on this morning, I found myself under a great pressure that prevented me from moving."

"A great pressure?" Shiroe asked, his eyes widen in shock. _That's right! There's equipment restrictions for classes. So it also applies with this being reality?_

"Hai. Only did I take it off did I become able to move again. Seems it counts as a leather armor, so I might see if Naruto can mend it for his teammate from what he explained to me about classes last night." Hiruzen chuckled, nibbling on his pipe some. "Since we have no idea how long this situation will last, best not fret over the small stuff." Shiroe followed Hiruzen towards the staircase.

"Ah, Sarutobi-san, you're a ninja… So, you know what direct combat is like?" Shiroe asked, focusing on the man's pipe. _Do our bodies get sick now? I know of the plague status, but can we get things like cancer?_

"Yes. Though, I chose Sorcerer for my class since I did not think my old bones could handle being an Assassin. Though, seems my worries were missed place considering I just had the best sleep I had in a long time. Not a lick of back pain." Hiruzen said, smiling with joy as they reached the first floor. "Though, I really need to apology to Naruto. I always treated his words as imaginative stories. Even though it seemed he was telling the truth well before this event."

"I'm in the same boat." Shiroe sighed, "I always kept calling him a liar with too much time on his hands." Shiroe sighed, looking at the bookshelves near the benches to give those who wait something to do. _I have no information outside the little Naotsugu and I gathered. Na, on the other hand, has a vast library of such. Maybe a way back is within one of his books?_

"Though, I thought you would be younger considering how Naruto calls you his pupil." Shiroe frowned at the chuckle Hiruzen gave at him. "But, truth be said, it could be before time between this world and my own was off somehow."

"Off?" Shiroe asked before his eyes widen. "Wait, that's right. With the game, it moved twelve times faster than real world. Meaning roughly 1 day in-game means two hours in the real world… Wait, that means every 8 hours of sleep, means Na experiences roughly 4 days in this world before yesterday?" Shiroe said, adjusting his glasses. _Wait, that means with Na having been in the game for roughly 13 years… Could that mean he is far older than he looks?_ Shiroe thought, his face pale at the thought of a child version of an old man being technically his master.

"Then, it matches up with the few odd times he been sent to the hospital." Shiroe looked at the Hokage with a bit of horror on his face. "Ah, nothing serious. He must have been doing something important in this world that it make people think he went into a coma where I come from. I believe he apologized often for causing trouble, saying he was asked to assist in a raid."

"Of course. Raids when it was a game lasted for sometimes hours to days to complete," Shiroe sighed as they reach the kitchen area next to the main door. "Put that into context in this world, no wonder Na said he took breaks between doing raiding requests. For him, it would be days to weeks. Maybe even months... I would not be surprised if anyone tried raiding dungeons, it would take 12 to 24 times compared to before with not realizing the resources needed like Na."

"Naruto voiced his worries to me of the possibility of monsters appearing on my world. I knew Naruto to be quite an expressive lad, but I never took him to be very emotional and could have anxiety attacks." Hiruzen sighed, a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah. Though, when standing in one wrong spot can get you killed in a raid, I now understand a lot more of Na's behavior." Shiroe sighed before noticing something. "Ah, wait, where is everyone?" Shiroe looked around, seeing noone in the kitchen. Then he noticed the clock. "4:00 am? Wow. I thought it was later than that."

"I am an early riser, so that's somewhat normal for me. Though, even I expected it to be later than that." Hiruzen mused before both heard a slight roaring sound from outside.

"Don't use my fence for a bulletin board!" Hiruzen and Shiroe rushed through the main door, finding Naruto pointing his finger at several Adventurers standing at his locked gate. "Use the damn Silverleaf Tree or a proper bulletin board in the inns!" Naruto was wearing an oddly formal suit with a neck tie. His hair was even comb back the spikes, giving him a more regal appearance of a very short nobleman instead of a kid. Only his red face of fury, the stream coming off his gloved hands, and the burning pieces of paper on fence showed he was a hot blooded boy able to use magic to the fullest.

"What's your problem, kid?" One of the gruff looking men, possible a warrior archtype, snorted back at him. "It's just a freakin' fence." Shiroe overlooked the small crowd, seeing they all belonged to the same guild.

"I like to be able to see who is coming onto my property, thank you very much!" Naruto said, stomping his foot in anger. It made much of the gentlemen's aura he had disappear with his tantrum. "You should at least ask the owner of a property before doing something like that. Especially when it is way too freaking early in the morning!"

"This isn't your place. It's just the game props." The leader of the group snorted. "How about I beat some sense-Ouch!" The man yelped, yanking back his hand with trying to open the gate. "The hell?"

"My property. I bought this place and it's my house." Naruto snorted, watching the guild looking at the gate oddly. "As owner, I can set the zone settings including who is allowed to entered. With seeing some of the buildings in the city on fire and such with coming back from a meeting, I wanted to make sure my belongings and comrades are safe from the increase of crime."

"What are you talking about kid? There's no laws in this world." Another member chuckled. "Hey, wait a second. You're not a guild. Why not-"

"Nope. Get out of here before I decided to use you as test subjects to see if the Cathedral is working." Naruto snapped back before looking back at Shiroe and Hiruzen. "Ah! Shiroe, Old Man… Sorry if I woke you up with my shouting." Naruto said, giving an apologetic look to the two. The shift in emotions almost an 180 if Shiroe had not seen it before.

"No. We were already awake when we heard the commotion." Hiruzen sighed, looking at the guild. "Which, technically isn't your fault. It seems Earth does not teach it's youngsters manners."

"Old man, you want a fight?" Another member growled before yelping when a blade swung before him. "The hell!" Shiroe turned to the owner of the blade, seeing a red hair man in jet black armor he knew quite well.

"Isaac! What are you doing?" Shiroe shouted, glaring right at the leader of the Black Sword Knights. "If you use a combat action, you'll summon the Royal Guard!"

"It's no problem if nobody takes any damage." Isaac said, a cocky grin on his face. "Now scram, scum. I got some business with the two mages here."

_Well, that was convenient turn of events. _Shiroe thought, watching as the smaller guild left while grumbling and cursing. "What are you doing here, Isaac? I don't think you came all this way to chase off people."

"Always straight to the point, Villain in Glasses." Isaac chimed, putting his wicked looking broadsword back on his back. "I came here to see if Na would join my guild, but I am extending the invite to you as-"

"De-nied." Naruto said in deadpan tone, kicking Isaac through the bars of his fence. The Guardian collapsed to the ground, cradling his family jewels while Shiroe and Hiruzen flinched in pain from seeing it.

"B-Brat.. W-Why… down...Agh…" Tears was in Isaac's eyes as he groaned. Shiroe note that Guardian's didn't even escape the pain of a below the belt bow even with high defense.

"Cause you're a level 90 Guardian. I'm not in a good mood right now, so take that as a warning to not cross me for the next few days. I don't want to be dealing with any business with guilds. This includes raids."

"W-Wait, seriously?" Isaac stuttered, getting back on his feet. "What about you, Villain in Glasses?"

_More like why are you backing away?_ Shiroe thought, seeing Isaac slipped back a few inches, giving a good distance between him and the gate. "No. I am not a fan of guilds and Na is going to need help with the current situation he is in."

"Situation?" Issac asked before they all heard the door fully opening.

"What is going on out here?" Iruka asked, all the ninja at the door with annoyed and confused looks on their faces. Even Sasuke was half asleep, his headband crooked from getting dressed quickly. He looked exactly liked the pissed cat Shiroe's neighbor had that sometimes tried to mob his feet when forced to visit said neighbor.

"Oh, so you two are making your own guild, huh?" Isaac smirked at them.

"No. Oh, good thing I made copies." Naruto said reaching into his magic bag. "Hey, Isaac, if you see any people with these names, could you refer them to my place." Naruto held out a scroll.

"Why would you be gathering people if you aren't making a guild?" Isaac asked, carefully taking the scroll from the blond. He opened it and his eyes widen. "Wait, these are people's real names. What idiot uses their real name in a game?"

"Those who were forcibly teleported to this unknown world." Isaac looked at Hiruzen. "That must be the list of people teleported here from Konoha, correct?"

"Yeah. Luckily, not that many people, but I already confirmed they could be in any Adventurer's City in either Yamato or the world. Oh, Shiroe, did you return to your body when you slept like I do?" Naruto asked, looking at Shiroe.

"No. It seems you are the only one who can do that." Shiroe sighed, looking back at Isaac. "PKers are already attacking other players, Isaac. Na saved two kids I was teaching basics to yesterday from some. I understand your guild is strict on entry into it, but you may want to be careful if you plan to fight in this world."

"Thanks for the warning, but my guild can take on anything. PKers are just weak trash who can't take on the real challenges. They stand no chance against the Black Sword Knights." Isaac said, grinning. "Though, you mean there is non-gamers in the game now with no experience?"

"Ah, are you referring to the ninja?" Shiroe watched as the leader of the guild D.D.D., Krusty, came into view. His blue armor making him look taller even though he had a handsome face and glasses. "Ah, the Supervillian and his pupil. Good to see you both. However, it seems I came at the right-"

"Krusty… I don't want your noble bastard antics right now." Shiroe gulped, feeling the animosity coming off Naruto.

_What has Na pissed?_ Shiroe thought, rarely seeing Na this mad. He has seen it and it resulted in him single handedly kill a raid boss on his own while Shiroe suffered from silence status and the rest of the raid either death or trying to get back into position. "Ah, Krusty, you met several ninja from Na's world?" Shiroe asked, trying to shift the focus.

"Yes. They were quite confused about the situation when my guild members found them. They joined my guild… Ah, though the ones so far in my guild don't have the same symbol on their headbands like the one next to you." Krusty said, pointing at Hiruzen. His headband worn as a bandana on his head. "I have two with a mist like symbol and three with a cloud like symbol in my guild and helping them search for others of their village."

"Kirigakure and Kumogakure." Hiruzen sighed, grimacing with the facts. "I am Hiruzen, Hokage of Konohagakure. Though, now I am a bit worried if the other Kages have teleported here as well."

"Indeed," Naruto said, glaring at the two Guardians. "Though, if the amount from Konoha ninja matches the other villages, then it doesn't make sense unless it's a beta. I mean, the Adventurers were all teleported into their avatars and easily still outnumber the ninja teleported."

"A beta? What for?" Isaac said, cocking his head with a bit of confusion.

"Most likely due to catkra and the jutsu that use it." Naruto answered.

"Naruto. Chakra." Hiruzen corrected, getting a glare from Naruto while he smiled back. "However, I experiment with some of my jutsu I still have last night. It seems jutsu still works, but I have a third bar for chakra and taking it out result in the jutsu taking from the other two bars."

"I really hope I get that chakra bar. I mean, I just freaking pass the Genin Exam yesterday and can't use any jutsu." Naruto sighed, puffing his cheeks some. "But, what did you want anyways, Krusty?"

"I was wondering if you would join my guild. Considering your vast knowledge-"

"N-Ouwch!" Naruto yelped, his attempt to kick Krusty below the belt failing and he began hop around while holding his foot. At least Krusty had the smarts to get armor to protect his family jewels. Shiroe pondered if mages could get crotch protectors considering the men's weak spot was now useable against them in this place.

"I guess your attempt of harming my pride means no." Krusty gave a slight chuckle, though his face a little pale. "You're quite vicious today, Na. More so than you usually are when I seem to interrupt your research."

"You would be too considering I am in jail in the other world!" Naruto snorted before instantly turning red with embarrassment. "Ah, sorry, I mean I being watched like a prisoner…" Naruto sheepishly said before seeing the fatherly stare from Hiruzen. The kind that demands the truth out of a son. "Okay. I am in jail. Know who Danzo is, Old Man?"

"I see. I should not be surprise how quickly he got his hands into things." Hiruzen sighed, shaking his head. "What are the charges against you?"

"Being a spy and possibly the culprit to your disappearances. Though, the council members realize the political implications of my arrest with the village and hence have it so no one knows and I am to be treated not as a prisoner by my wardens who are ANBU. Only upside is due to Ibiki disappearing right before them, they now take my words seriously… But, Danzo is a sore loser for the seat?"

"Yes." Hiruzen sighed, "And I removed him from the council a few years ago after going behind my back."

"Explains some things. His understanding of politics and economics are horrific. He makes me furious just thinking of his choices." Naruto growled, rubbing his hair in frustration and turning them back into spikes. "Why the hell is a guy like that is in Konoha politics?"

"Ah, you're not a fan of politics." Shiroe said, remembering Naruto's distaste of politics. _He always complained about dealing with idiots in politics. He always prefers to avoid such idiots, but he's a glutton for punishment from all the politic quests he keeps doing._

"I see. So that is also why you're avoiding guilds." Krusty said, giving an understanding smile to Naruto. "If you're already getting this much slack without being in a guild, a guild would just make things worse in your country."

"Correct." Naruto sighed, still glaring at Krusty while pulling out a scroll. "This is the list of ninja from Konoha who teleported here so far. I am giving all my fellow comrades shelter at my home and I will be combing Akiba soon to try and find them. I don't mind if they join a guild, but we want them to at least report here to the Hokage and let us know where they will be staying if they choose not to accept the goodwill."

"Understood. I will tell the ninja I have about you as well and they might want some information from you." Naruto nodded at Krusty, who had quickly retreated from the fence once getting the scroll.

"Hey, what's so special about these ninja?" Issac sighed, "This Hokage is just in the 70s."

"And could kill you easily with a pencil. Means that could kill you… Ah, I mean, stuff that kill you in the other world can kill you here. Though, that means I no longer have my PvP advantage anymore since I was basically using kill shots on people." Naruto give a little chuckle… That sounded fit for a murderer ready to strike.

"I see. So even level 60 is probably able to keep up with my guys." Isaac grin, "And they have experience fighting, too, right? That's great since with the bit of training we done so far, the old way of playing won't cut it. Though, I like this way better. Easier to gauge things now facing the enemy head on and a lot more exciting."

"Well, if any of your members die, let us know if the Cathedral works." Naruto sighed before Shiroe heard him groan. "Come on. I know I am going to be swarmed by Landers today. Why Adventurers as well?" Shiroe looked up, seeing another major battle guild master walking up. A long hair Elf Assassin known as William Massachusetts, leader of the Silver Sword guild.

"What did you come here for, William? Recruiting for your guild?" Shiroe step forward, deciding to try and let his teacher cool off. _Especially since William doesn't have the same defense as Isaac and Krusty._ Shiroe held back a shiver with just seeing two guys get it from Naruto.

"No." William answered, glaring at Shiroe. "With the fact noone can access the game guides, the only one with information on raids and dungeons is Na." William pointed at a now sheepishly Naruto. "I need access to your archives, Na."

"That's right!" Isaac said, both Krusty and him also give an interested look in Na. "You managed to encoded all the game guides into your library of yours."

"Ah… Give me a week or so." Naruto groaned, glaring back at the three guild masters. "My libraries are in a total mess due to preparing for the Expansion. With what has happened, I am going to be up to my eyeballs with just collecting information and putting it together. Even with help, I got a lot on my plate."

_He knows people will want to look for a way out._ Shiroe thought, _Even though I know he would not stop people from trying, Na probably already know most of the wrong ways and wants to get them put away so people don't harm themselves._ Shiroe frowned, wondering if Naruto would let him see those documents. He knew at least the magic vaguely that caused their situation, but not enough to give a clear clue.

"I understand. If you need any help, you can-"

"Krusty. I am standing on a combat zone." Naruto said, reaching on his back, "Want to see how fast I can get an arrow up your ass?"

"Alright. I hope your day gets better though I don't get how getting in jail-" Naruto managed to whip out his bow and fire a show in 2 seconds flat, an arrow shooting right passed Krusty's head, making William and Isaac sweat with looks of horror. "Point taken. I shall take my leave." Krusty said, waving as if nothing happen.

"S-Same here." Both Assassin and Guardian said before leaving swiftly.

"...I need a hit of scotch before the breakfast." Naruto grumbled, putting his bow away. "Though, at least I got the three major troubles I was expecting out of the way off the bat. So that's a plus considering how rough things have been."

"I did not think you were a drinker." Shiroe sighed, though could understand why the kid wanted a buzz.

"Only when I am pissed and need to calm down this early." Naruto said, stomping towards his home. "Ah… Sorry about that." Naruto said with noticing the others.

"Remind me never to piss you off." Sasuke said, giving a sympathetic look to Naruto.

"But, Naruto, aren't you a little too young for drinking alcohol?" Kakashi said, giving an eye smile.

"I'm older than I look, Kakashi-sensei. If I was in my other body, then you would be correct. Though, wished this body at least aged more appropriately as I am kind of tired of lolicons." Naruto snapped before moving past the group and heading to his kitchen. Everyone gave each other a worried look.

"Hiruzen-san, you want to comb the city once sun rises?" Shiroe asked, understanding full well Naruto's frustration. _He's overwhelmed. He wants to do all he can, but he knows there is not much he can do alone. Along with in the other world. I feel frustrated as well since we have no clues as to the cause of it as what could have looked like a spell could be something more._ Shiroe thought, getting a nod from Hiruzen.

"I think it would be best to get some work off Naruto's shoulders. Kakashi, Iruka-san, I want you two to join me. Sakura, Sasuke, see what you can do to help Naruto out here." Hiruzen got nods from the four before they went back into the building. "What are you planning to do Shiroe-san?"

"I will see what Na needs from me. Either I will be helping him in the libraries, with the meetings he possibly has, or searching for your people." Shiroe sighed, letting his own emotions sink into his stomach. "But, I think everyone wants a light breakfast before we get things rolling." Hiruzen nodded in understanding as they both headed for the door. Shiroe looked back at the buildings. He noticed the slight glow off further of fires, though he could not tell if they were building fires or camp fires.

_That's right. Na and I aren't the only ones stressed. Everyone now trapped in this world is just wanting answers or closure._ Shiroe thought, walking back into the building and closing the door. He found the front area now a light with magical lanterns and candlesticks. Naruto was busy getting out ingredients and food items and the others talking. Akatsuki and Naotsugu had come from downstairs and noticed the sour mood of Naruto. _This is going to be a long day._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way.

* * *

><p><em>Now I know why Naruto is such a brat back home!<em> Sakura thought, carrying a tray of cups and a teapot through the hallway now filled with various people. Some would wave at her for a cup of the tasteless liquid, waiting on the people who were talking with Naruto or waiting for such a chance to meet with the rookie ninja.

Minori, Touya, and Sasuke were also helping to keep the guest at least free of thirst and hunger as they waited. Sasuke and Touya were wearing a simple formal suit, spares Naruto had and close to their size. Minori and Sakura were wearing a slightly formal dress that was easy to move in. Sakura actually liked the green one Naruto lent her… Though, she did not want to know why Naruto had spare dresses in his home.

_Yet, I can't enjoy this cute dress with this mess._ Sakura thought, keeping up her smile while serving people. **_How the hell has Naruto not break from the pressure! This is insane!_** Inner Sakura screamed, completely in panic in Sakura's skull and wanting it to end soon. Sure, she was a kunoichi trained to act for espionage and such. But, she never realized how hectic it is to be any kind server in a major crisis. Now she understood why her mothers' friends who did servant work for bigger clans were always so tired at the dinner meetings they had.

"Are you a hired hand of Sir Na?" Sakura almost dropped her tray, shocked out of her thoughts. She looked at a woman with a youthful appearance, but wearing a fairly simple dress. "Oh, I am sorry for spooking you."

"No. Not at all," Sakura said, "Wait. Who is-Oh, no. We're helping Naruto out since he is letting us room here... But, why are you calling him Sir Na?" _Naruto is an Adventurer, not a lord._

"Na-Ru-To?" The simple dress lady asked, cocking her head in a bit of confusion. "Oh. I get it. Na starts the word 'fiskcake' in Japanese. Quite a funny nickname. Na is the nobleman who loosely represents Akiba in the League. Even though he goes to the conferences for the College, he has ensured at least Akiba's voice has a part of in them."

"So, Naruto-sensei is the leader of the city?" Touya asked, facing the two.

"Not quite. Our city isn't really even a city. It's mostly economic and trade spot unlike other cities and villages." The simple dressed lady sighed, "Yet, now it is collapsing. The markets are all screwed up since the Adventurers changed yesterday."

"Collapsing?" Minori asked, though Sakura noticed the grim looks on the people's face.

"Don't you-Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to insult you." The simple dressed lady said nervously.

"Insult us?" Sakura asked before smiling, "Oh, wait. It's alright. Everything is a mess right now. Both our worlds have been turned upside down." Sakura said, understanding full well Konoha was dealing with similar issues. _I hope Mom and Dad are alright... Well, from each other now that they can't cook._

"True. And explains the shift in the markets." The simple dressed lady said, her face having a solemn expression. "Food prices had sunk drastically. Healing items and the ingredients to make them shot up along with edible ingredient items. Worst, most shops have been either sold out or barely have any of such items left in the whole city. It has turned into a mess for us Landers. Possibly for you Adventurers as well."

"Naruto-sensei warned us about that," Minori said, shifting her weight to better hold the tray of sandwiches in her hands. "He fears a black market might form with learning beginners still getting EXP ports to help us level up."

"Is that how Adventurer's level up so quickly?" The simple dressed lady gasped in shock.

"No, no," Touya jumped in, slightly panicking. "It's just some help for Adventurers below level 30. It's basically allows us to get to that level so we can fight on our own with no issues." Touya sighed slightly in relief with seeing the lady believed him. "But, it's tradable and there are jerks who could take advantage of low levels like us to get them."

"Even the Adventurers are not safe from one another," The simple dress lady said, a hint of horror in her voice. "Several shops have been either robbed or destroyed by Adventurers. Everyone is hoping Sir Na can help us... But, even I know he is just one man. Immortal Adventurer or not."

"Immortal?" Sakura quietly asked before her eyes widen. _Ah, that's right. Everyone at the academy thought Naruto was insane when he mentioned things like revival and not wanting to die again when we talked about ways to kill enemies. It only now makes sense with Minori telling me last night of the Cathedral and how it revived Adventurers who died... And no one wants to test it to see if it still works._ Sakura thought, fighting the shiver going down her spine. She had been always trying to prepare herself when it came to the subject of death. Heck, even her parents drilled into her the ninja rules. It not so much to be cruel like not showing emotions on the mission, but so she could keep thinking clearly during the mission to live to properly bury anyone close who died on a mission. _But, to think Naruto has already died before... No wonder he had no mercy with pranks._

"I just hope the other Adventurers become as understanding and mannered like Sir Na and you all... Or else..." The simple dressed lady said, putting a handkerchief to her mouth as tears came to her eyes. Sakura simply nodded and returned to serving the guest with realizing just how upset the woman as. The sullen air that filled the room easily eased the need for refreshments.

It was only by noon had all the guest has been seen and the last ones leavings. Sakura flopped down on one of the couches while Naruto and Shiroe escorted out the last guests outside. "I could sleep here, right now." Sakura groaned, her arms and legs aching. _Who need training when this alone is a full body workout! **Cha! It's like I done the endurance training back at the academy again!**_

"Quite a workout." Sasuke sighed, rubbing his neck. "Who knew keeping proper posture while moving was so hard?"

"Agreed," Touya huffed, leaned back on another couch. His sister sitting right next to him. All four of them looked at Shiroe and Naruto as they entered back into the first floor, closing the sliding door. Both Shiroe and Naruto were wearing slightly more formal suits compared to Sasuke and Touya. Naruto's hair was brushed, making it seem like normal hair instead of the spiky mess he usually had it in. With his emotionless face, Naruto almost seemed like another person. One far smarter and calm than the loud mouth deadlast. Shiroe even had a slight stoic scholar or gentlemen air with his black suit and bow tie on. At least, till, Shiroe loosen the bow, slumping again the sliding door to the floor with a sigh of relief.

"My god, thank goodness it is over!" Shiroe unbutton his coat to be able to breathe again. "This suit is horrible."

"If you think that is uncomfortable, then I have two words for you: dining suit." Naruto sighed, confusion crossed over Sakura's face with hearing not a lick of emotion from his voice. His face simply remained stoic and emotionless. "Though, it seems I need to teach you proper etiquette and manners, Shiroe. If you were before nobles, you would have been eaten alive." Naruto picked up the tea pot and pouring a cup a tea for himself.

"How do you know that, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, still stretching.

"Simple. Nobles use manners as a form as a form of pecking order. Even twitching can be seen as weakness." Naruto took a quick sip of tea before putting the cup down on the table. "That and you wait till it is clear your guests are gone before letting any emotions free." Naruto said, completely calm and quiet. Then he grabbed his head and ruffled his hair in total frustration. "And dammit! If this is how bad it is now just for Akiba, I don't wanna go to the conference!" Naruto shouted, letting loose a whine of despair.

_There's the Naruto I know._ Sakura thought, giving a wary look of worry to the blond. **_Cha! How can he go from stotic gentlemen to full brat? It's just freaky. Like a light switch!_**

"Wait, there's a conference?" Shiroe asked, his heart sinking from his tone. "For Akiba?"

"No. The League of Freedom Towns Eastal. I serve as a representative for the College much to my dismay. After this year, I will be making it clear I am no longer doing so." Naruto snorted, taking a sip of his tea.

"Ah, good." Shiroe said, his head gently hitting the door with his head in relief.

"You're coming with me. I can see Adventurers will be becoming part of politics sooner or later now." Sakura flinched at the hurt all over Shiroe's face. He slumped forward with his head down in despair as Naruto went into the pantry. "However, thing are not good here in Akiba. I swear, it's starting to look like a competition between which city can sink faster at this rate." Naruto came out of the pantry with fruit and cheese to add to their lunch of the leftovers the guests did not eat.

"Konoha is bad?" Sakura asked, sitting up with worry. _My parents, even with enjoying being away from them, are still in Konoha. Even with picking an offensive class... All I can do is worry._

"It's not worse case, but not good either." Naruto snorted, picking at the cheese to break it apart. Cutting it would only turn the block of cheese into goop as Naruto showed last night. "As long as Danzo keeps his hands out of most of the problems, things should begin to improve in less than a week. If not, then I have to have a lovely tea party with me in a cell around and the others outside." Naruto groaned, glaring at the cheese. "Thankfully, the council sees I do understand the economic and politic situation Konoha is in and taking me seriously enough to possible keep a leash on that man of a dog." Naruto said before eating a sandwich quickly. With swallowing, he popped a piece of cheese to get the texture out of his mouth. Sasuke walked over and took some pieces of cheese in his hand.

"Sasuke, can't just eat ingredients. Even with my stockpile, I have only so much of certain items." Naruto said, taking a piece of cheese from Sasuke's hand. "The only upside of the tasteless food is it has all the nutrients you need, be it a salad or a bowl of ice cream. As well as fill you up compared to ingredients."

"Don't care. I'm starting to think of going vegetarian." Sasuke sighed, all of them giving disappointed looks at the tasteless food.

"Yeah. Even hospital food is better than this." Touya said, frowning while he got up to eat as well. "Though, you could go vegan as long as you got soybeans and beans."

"Ah, true!" Sakura chimed, _I used soybean made items to help replace heavy meats in my diet. Not the tasty option, but it works._

"And that's what everyone who can't accept or learn to eat tasteless will be doing. And, lovely fact, Adventurers need more nutrients the higher the level for their bodies. And only the tasteless food has enough nutrients to cover it without needing lots of it." Naruto said, devouring another sandwich quickly. "Just to ensure the Landers don't starve, I have made a lot of trade agreements. I will be supplying seeds and supplies for the Landers to produce faster growing crops and goods needed by Adventurers in exchange for ingredient items and goods they can offer. In fact, now, the Landers I talked to will only sell for gold to Adventurers and barter with other Landers and me," Naruto sighed. "I also discussed possibly using new agricultural techniques to increase the short term and long term output of Akiba's food supply. However, there is only so much I can do, even with the Landers trusting me."

"The market supply of items is that wiped?" Shiroe asked, finally getting out of his slump with standing up. "I mean, the agreements I wrote up for you are fairly simple. Shouldn't you have done something more official?"

"Simple is often the best solution in such times like this." Naruto gave a teacher's glare right at Shiroe, "It allows for flexibility and a means to grow from. It's how a simple village can grow into a city and become complex. Thankfully, both Akiba and Konoha are still simple even with their size."

"Konoha is simple?" Sakura asked, her mind pulling up all the rules and such she learned in the academy she learned for Konoha. There was many things involved when involved with shinobi and kunoichi. "It's one of the largest villages amongst the shinobi villages and part of the five most powerful."

"True, but only due to Konoha's pure size and our past Hokage got us to that spot." Naruto sighed, taking off his necktie. "Our military strength is average compared to the main two military powers between the five major villages. Worse, the major issue with all but one village is our economies are weak compared to normal villages and cities in the same nations. However, it is due to keeping a simpler economy does it lessen the burden on the military through by keeping clean cut rules and such to prevent complex issues and crossing of interests between civilians and ninja to a minimum."

"And now it's that weakness now biting Konoha's ass." Sasuke sighed, popping a piece of cheese into his mouth. "Even though missions are a part of income for the village, it can't run without civilians running the shops and such."

"It's something Akiba and Konoha are dealing with together. Though, Konoha at least gets a budget from Fire Country." Naruto said, looking at everyone. "I have at least offered the means of solution for Konoha's work problems, though it could blow up if not done right. Akiba, however, has it worse due to the market favors the Adventurers."

"How is that?" Sakura asked, bewildered by the economics. _I may be good at numbers, but this is over my head. **Hai! How does the deadlast get this? At least Sasuke-kun has it, but it is still frustrating being left behind!**_

"Hmm. Oh, that's right?" Touya snapped his fingers, "Adventurers can craft just like the Landers, but can get better ingredients themselves or from other Adventurers. That means what Adventurers craft will go for more money and can only be bought by Adventurers, right?" Touya spoke to Naruto and Shiroe.

"Exactly, it's worse." Shiroe said, grimacing at the food. "No one knows if reviving at the Cathedral works. Hence, people going to hunt monsters to get those ingredients will drop. That means shortages from both basic items to major ones for both Adventurers and Landers. Wait, does resurrection magic even work now?" Shiroe faced Naruto, his eyes widen.

"As long as you catch the corpse during anima disbursal, resurrection magic works on both Landers and Adventurers." Naruto said, getting gasps from even Sakura. "However, resurrection magic does not work in Adventurer Cities. It's part of the system to prevent rule breakers from being revived on the spot. Also, the magic is not perfect and sometimes the side effects can be worse than death even though most can be reversed by class healing magic or advance healing magic." Naruto sighed before flinch with a nervous grin. "Ah, sorry. Anima disbursal is basically the instant the body begins to decompose. It's the anima or physical part of catkra, which is seen as HP or hit points in your menus." Naruto explained, embarrassed with realizing he forgot to explain what he was saying.

"Chakra, Naruto." Sasuke smirked, getting a glare from Naruto. "Though, I can get the supply and demand issue, but why is that worse than just causing basic disputes over goods? As long as they stay in the city, no one can really kill anyone over it." Sasuke asked, crossing his arms.

"There is only one currency in this world. Gold," Naruto pulled out a golden coin from his pocket and held it up. "It is earned through defeating monsters only. It disappears once used for land or paying fees to the system. That is how the Kunie clan as kept the value of this one currency in check from inflation. This also allows to make a system where Adventurers and Landers have a somewhat balance economy connected through this one currency and give a reason for Adventurers to protect Landers." Naruto then pulled out more coins he held in his other hand. "The issue now is more the deflation and inflation through goods. For Adventurers, the value of gold seems very cheap with only the basics for survival being cheap while major items like healing items and good equipment being higher in price, but still reasonable for fighters who hunt and farm areas for ingredients and gold. In fact, I estimate you can easily live off killing 5 to 6 Goblins a day if you're keep expenses small." Naruto frowned, "But, this is the reverse for Landers who live off the land and what they make. This crisis is now making money harder to get for them as their items are of lower quality, though giving farmers an incentive to better care for their crops as that's the exception though they are fighting to keep up with demand." Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "It's quite a wreck compared to Konoha."

"I see. Because to extreme views of the value of the currency, that could possible cause war." Sasuke sighed, making Sakura raise an eyebrow at him in complete confusion.

"Wait… War?" Sakura jump up in shock. "How could money lead to war?" _Sure, it can be a part of it, but never the sole cause!_ Sakura thought, remembering the history she was studied, right down to causes of wars. _War was almost always caused by skirmishes between the strong or even sometimes the weak trying to save themselves._

"Touya?" Naruto smirked at the male twin, putting him on the spot.

"Ah… Um… Because the two values conflict so greatly that it could push the natives to extremes to survive?" Touya asked, nervously looking at his sister.

"Exactly. You're pretty good at economics, Touya," Naruto chuckled, his anger having seem to cool down quite a bit from his outburst this morning. "It could be the very spark that light the fuel now building up. Adventurers are known to be powerful and immortal, scaring the Landers. However, we are still outnumbered by the Landers. Both sides outnumbered by monsters."

"Which now with Adventurers possibly not doing quests due to no guarantee of revival, Landers don't have a means to keep monsters at bay." Shiroe said, adjusting his glasses. "Landers could see the Adventurers have become a problem and try to fight them or control them."

"And that could push the Landers to the brink?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide. Naruto had told Sasuke and her about monsters. How they constantly kept reviving no matter how many a person killed and it resulted in almost all history lost past 300 years ago in this world. "They would take on the Adventurers even to the brink just to try and ensure their survival." Sakura bit his lips, realizing just how deep the situation was. Which the others and herself was now also a part of. _I'm so small. I have no real standing at the moment and yet there could be a war. Is this how my ancestors felt during the Warring States Era?_ _As tiny ninja clans just trying to avoid the flames of the bigger clan's battles? _Sakura pondered, feeling a weight on her body.

"Yeah. Hence I want to avoid war at all costs between Landers and Adventurers. Adventurers, though needed to control the monsters' populations, can be taken out of the system of this world. Landers cannot as this is their home. There are places where Landers rarely even meet an Adventurer, surviving perfectly on their own." Naruto sighed, shifting his attention to the door.

"Yo! We're back!" Naotsugu chimed, making Sakura jump and turn to see the others coming through the door. Naotsugu had a hand up as a hello. "So, how did-Whoa, Formal party festival, mu-AGH!"

"Stop blocking the door," Akatsuki sighed, now standing on the head of the fallen Naotsugu. She turned and her eyes light up with seeing Shiroe, "My lord, are you a nobleman?"

"Ah, no." Shiroe sighed, glaring at the smirking ninja peeking into the room through the doorway.

"My, my. My students look quite ready for a ball." Kakashi chuckled, eye smiling at them all, getting glares from Sakura and Sasuke.

"I believe you understand the importance of your appearance in formal situation," Naruto said, shaking his head at the others. "Though, a bit of stress is off my back since several orders I had were cancelled as it seems wedding season for Akiba will be delayed. Now I have to harvest my useful crops and chop and drop the rest to begin new crops to get the seeds and crops needed for the new contracts."

"You need any help, little mage?" Naotsugu asked, glaring at Akatsuki with the kunoichi getting off his head.

"Sadly, not a wise idea. None of you have the subclasses for handling the rare plants I grow including experimental ones for research." Naruto sighed, "Though, I can easily do my gardening this week. I have to first schedule a meeting with the production guilds."

"For trade?" Hiruzen asked, Sakura noticed the Hokage had his robes on over his equipment. Most likely to help any Konoha ninja spot him in this foreign city. "You might want to wait. Even though we failed to find anymore Konoha civilians, we managed a bit of information. It seems guilds are in recruitment drives and even merging with other guilds."

"I know roughly of five or so that won't. But, not for trade. I am keeping my businesses outside of Adventurers and guilds except for my libraries. Instead, I am hoping for the production guilds to be interested in investments. Specially, buying shops for the Landers so they can gain the productions of setting controls in their shops."

"That way Adventurer's can't rob them as you showed me people who owns a property and even set who can take items from it." Shiroe said, noticing the confused looks of the others. "It seems only Adventurers can buy land from the server. Those Adventurers can control the settings, basically making it where they can control who can use skills and even keep people out without even using a fence. Though, would it really help the Landers considering you will be having Adventurers owning the shops?"

"Sadly, it's the only short term solution I can think of. Hiring guards wouldn't work with how the city system is here. If we don't hurry and get things solved here, then the League of Freedom Towns Eastal could become involved and that could be a whole new hell in a hand basket."

"Yet, people are simply doing as they please, even if it is hurting others." Iruka growled, tightening his fists in anger. "We already seen some of the carnage left, yet why is it these people are getting away with such crimes?"

_Iruka-sensei…_ Saruka frowned, feeling his angers with remembering the guests just here minutes ago. _Yet, I am an Adventurer and part of the problem._

"No laws or order in Akiba for this kind of thing," Naruto said, leaning back against the table. "Even the Landers here live by simple rules laws that are more of rules. There was never a need to go pass those simple rules with the Defenders protecting the No-Combat Zones. However, Adventurers are now testing the limits of the city system… Far faster than I predicted. I need to convince Kin-Kin to the seriousness of the faults in the city's circuit system." Naruto sighed, scratching his head.

"Kin-Kin?" Minori asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"The leader of the Kunie Clan. I already mentioned they control the bank, but they are also responsible for the Defenders and protecting the Adventurer's Cities. However, they follow a very strict treaty to prevent them align with any political force. Which makes dealing with the Kunie really frustrating and, worse, I know why with people like Danzo around." Naruto growled, biting his thumb in anger. "My negotiations this morning failed and I fear at this rate it may take too long to get Kin-Kin to realize the danger the Landers and Adventurers are in."

_So that was why he was so mad?_ Sakura thought, looking down at her dress. Naruto was busy trying to solve the issues of this crisis between Adventurers and Landers. Sure, Sakura did not see the differences between Adventurers and Landers. Why were the Adventurers in such a panic even though this world was technically familiar to them? Why were there Adventurers thinking this world was a game?

_And why is there nothing I can do?_ Sakura pondered, focusing on her hands. _I am smart and now have a fighting class that has boosted my strength… Yet, why do I feel useless? I'm smart, but even Naruto and Sasuke-kun are leaving me behind with all these politics and economics stuff. How did I even become a kunoichi even with my book smarts?_ Sakura frowned before looking up with feeling a hand on her shoulder. Minori gave her a small smile of comfort.

"I don't know what to do either…" Minori admit in a whisper, Sakura's eyes widen with realizing a civilian girl just read her like a true ninja. "But… I don't want to be useless either…"

_Ah, that's right._ Sakura thought, _Touya and Minori were just too ordinary kids before becoming Adventurers. That's the same for the other Adventurers. They had very different lives compared to this. Even the same for me and becoming a ninja. I was just setting out of one world and into a new one without realizing it. Is that why the villages make Genin teams be lead by a Jonin sensei?_

Sakura gulped, her hands slightly trembling. With what Naruto told her, that meant there was well over thousands of people now struggling to figure out their purpose in this new world. There was no clue how they ended up in this world, even with Naruto's understanding in magic. No way to return to their old worlds, including for the ninja. At least the ninja had an idea of what to do due to their profession… But, could they do it without facing similar conflicts like Naruto? _I have to find my purpose here and now or else I will be left behind for sure!_ _ I became a Monk so I could be a proper ninja, not a girl left in the tracks by her love and teammate! _Sakura thought with determination.

"Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her determined thoughts with hearing Shiroe move. Facing him, she saw he was moving his finger in the air.

"What's up?" Naotsugu asked, giving a curious look at Shiroe.

"Someone's calling me." Shiroe said before tapping the air and his eyes widen. "Ah, yes, Maryelle?" Shiroe asked out loud, a bit surprised.

"Maryelle?" Sakura asked, Minori and her looking at each other with confused eyes. _Wait, does Shiroe-san have a girlfriend here?... As well as Naruto?_ Sakura thought, holding back her anger with a fake smile that make Minori gulp. _Ah, calm down Sakura. Do realize Naruto lives on two worlds and literally lives two lives. That means he kind of has to unintentionally have two ladies in his life. **But, then if that is the case, why the hell does he keep asking me out when I say no!**_ Sakura pondered on a means to learn about Naruto's love life before hearing Naruto speak.

"Wait, does that means I have to go with you?" Naruto whined, Sakura noticing him trembling. "You do realize now that you all are able to move freely… That thing will be there." Naruto trembled, absolute fear on his face.

_Thing?_ Sakura thought, wondering how much she missed with her fury thoughts.

"You are dragging me to that conference, so I see no reason why you can't join me with gathering information." Shiroe smirked, giving a slightly evil tone. "Plus, it won't be that bad. Maryelle probably won't be teasing people that much."

"Not that one… The other one." Naruto whined, tears in his eyes.

"The other one?" Shiroe asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I think we all would like to change into something more comfortable before we leave." Shiroe sighed, adjusting his coat.

"True… Especially since this suit restricts my movement." Naruto groaned, head slumping down.

_What has you scared as now you're making me nervous?_ Sakura thought, gulping like the other kids. _But, I get I will get a chance to enjoy this dress afterwards. I may be taking my training more seriously, but I still will at least properly dress as a lady in public... I wondering if Naruto lets me keep this that I can get it tailored to hide stuff in the skirt part?_ Sakura pondered before giving Minori a reassuring smile after scaring her for a second.


End file.
